Rising Sun
by danglove elle
Summary: Kenshin is torn between being Battousai or just himself. Kaoru Kamiya,is the woman who falls madly in love with him but The Aorta threatens all when they tries to pollute Kaoru with their ideas. Twisted with slight love triangle situations. All needs hope
1. The Witch's House

A/N: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin in anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Witch's House**

He sighed. The town was small, smaller than he expected. This was where he was going to live for the next few years. The people here were kind. Very nice to him indeed. Greeting him as they pass by, offering to help him to fit into this community. Most of his new neighbours offered their help to him. They were happy that someone had finally decided to buy the empty house that has been deserted for so long. Himura Kenshin was glad that he was welcomed and appreciated their help. But he couldn't forget the past which had being so tormenting to him.

"If they only knew...they wouldn't even dare to look at me..." He sighed again and looked out the window. It was going to be winter soon and the trees were bare. Then, his eyes caught sight of something outside the fence of his house. Slowly, he could made out a shape of a large house, almost hidden away by all the trees and the huge amount of fungi growing on the walls. It looked like there hadn't been anyone living there for a very long time.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. It must be Sagara Sanosuke. The tall, energetic neighbour who lived opposite him. Sanosuke was loud, careless and sometimes very emotional with his speech. This was what Kenshin like about him. He like Sanosuke's frank manners and honesty.Sanosuke had offered to help with moving the first time they were introduced. Sanosuke sure was friendly.

Kenshin opened the door and smiled. Sanosuke was leaning against the wall, he looked up and grunted.

"Oi, Kenshin! What took you so long to answer the door?"Sanosuke said impatiently.

"Oro. I was busy." Kenshin apologized.

"It's okay! I was only joking. You need to learn to relax man. So, anything that I can help with?" Sanosuke laughed, punching Kenshin on the shoulder.

"Yeah, can you help me with the heavier furniture?"Kenshin said, gesturing to the larger boxes.

"Sure.As long as I don't go hungry. Anything for me to eat?" Sanosuke said, licking his lips.

"Oro,you! We haven't even start working yet and you are already hungry?" Kenshin said.

"Okay! Okay! Let's get down to business!" exclaimed Sanosuke, opening one of the large boxes.

"I am cooking dinner ,just to let you know..."Kenshin called.

"You? Hell no! I don't want to get poison! What are you cooking?" cried Sanosuke, dropping the box.

"Oro! Oro! My furniture!"Kenshin gasped. "Don't worry, it's going to be okay. My cooking isn't that bad. You won't get a stomach ache. I promise"

"Whatever. What are you cooking anyway?" Sanosuke asked.

"Potato salad, spahetti, garlic bread. Tiramisu for dessert. Or maybe ice cream if you want." answered Kenshin.

"Oh...that doesn't sound so bad."Sanosuke answered. The both of them continued to work.

When they had put all the furniture to place, Kenshin begun to cook dinner. Sanosuke wanted to help but Kenshin insisted that he should wait at the dining room. After 30 minutes, Kenshin came out with steaming Spaghetti, Potato Salad and garlic bread.

"Wow,it sure smell nice!" Sanosuke said, already digging into his food. Kenshin laughed as he watched Sano gulped down the food ravenously. He sat down and noticed that one of the rooms in the big house covered by fungi was light up. **_"Weird...I thought no one lives there?"_**

"Sano, who lives in the house next to mine?" Kenshin asked.

"That house?" Sano mumbled(his mouth still full of spaghetti), pointing at the house through the window. "That is the Witch's house. You know, to tell you the truth, this house, the one you've just bought is never occupied because of the Witch's House. No one dare to come near this house. Everyone who came near contracted a mysterious disease. The small boy who live next door to me, Yahiko fainted and stayed unconscious for three days after he walked past by the gate of that house. Not just him. Other queer things happened to the others too. They are all fine now. But imagine if anyone do more than walking past the house!"

"But why did you offer to help me when you know that you need to walk past, errmm... the Witch's House(?)...to come to my house?" Kenshin asked, confused.

Sanosuke laughed, "Of course I don't believe in all those rumours! I only believe in what technology had proven to be true! A witch? Haha! Impossible! Maybe it is just some old widow who lived there all alone and since nothing ever happen in our small, tiny town people start to spread rumours about it."

"But, there must be some reason why they think whoever lives inside is a witch. Hasn't anyone seen the person before? Someone must have seen the person. People just don't go around unnoticed." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, maybe that is why the rumour started. Not only is it true that many had fell ill because they went near the house, no one has ever seen anyone coming out or entering the house before. We saw some rooms being light up at night but there is never a shadow. Which is kinda weird..."Sano said, scratching his head.

"Oh,okay. Now that is really weird. Now I am getting worried..."Kenshin mumbled.

"Chill Kenshin! Nothing is going to happen to you! Just be careful." Sano laughed.

Kenshin nodded and looked at the window again. Suddenly he felt like as if something was calling to him. He walked towards the window and looked out into the dark night. The light was still on in the room of the Witch's House. He stared hard as his eyes caught a glimpse of a figure among the many trees in the Witch's House's garden. It was a woman, very young, barely near adulthood. She was wearing a white kimono, her long black hair hanging down to her waist. The wind was blowing strongly against her and then she suddenly turn her gaze towards Kenshin. Kenshin saw her then, her large eyes reflected the light of the moon. She was like an angel, so etheral; so unhuman.

"Sano! Come here, the owner of the Witch's house is in the garden.."Kenshin said, the girl's gaze was still on him. Her face was emotionless and her face was so white. Sano hurried over and stared out of the window.

"What are you playing at? There is no one there!" Sano grumbled. Kenshin looked and saw that the woman in white had disappeared.

"She was just there a moment ago…" Kenshin muttered. Where could she have gone? Had he just seen a ghost?

* * *

Kaoru couldn't believe that she had finally step out of the house after so many years of isolation. She badly needed some fresh air last night. After breathing the same air for the past 20 years, she really need smell some clean air again. Especially now...

She gasped, she could feel another attack coming on. Where is her inhealer? She swore that it is around here some where

She gasped again, her throat was tightening up. Then she saw it, it was under her white kimono thrown carelessly on her bed. She quickly inhealed and felt that the beating of her heart was calming down. She remembered now,she was wearing this white kimono when she went out to the gardens last night. Someone was gazing at her from the window of the house next to hers. No one had ever lived there for years...and that person... she wasn't sure whether it was a he or a she. She could only make out that the person has long tied up hair. _Probably a woman..._

Kaoru sighed. She was not suppose to let others see her, she don't like other people's gazes and she had not interact with anyone for many years. She remembered that person's reaction when he or she caught sight of her.It was surprise and shock.

_I don't balme that person at all...no one has seen me for so long. And I was wearing white. I might have looked like a ghost._

She shivered and coughed again. Winter was coming, she would need to go get new supplies soon.

* * *

"Kenshin, who did you see in the Witch's House's garden last night?" Sano asked through the phone.

"Sano, not now. I need to go get groceries. I'll call you later..."Kenshin said impatiently.

"No! Tell me. What did you see?" Sano demanded.

"I saw a woman, her hair was as long as to till her waist. She was wearing a white kimono..." Kenshin said uncertainly.

"Eh! A ghost? So the Witch is a spirit?" Sano exclaimed.

"I don't know, she seemed too real to be a spirit...but..."Kenshin replied.

"But what?" Sano asked again.

"I don't know. She doesn't look human. She has this weird aura, like a immortal or something..."said Kenshin slowly.

"So,she is a spirit!" Sano said, is tone final as if what Kenshin had just said had confirmed his theory.

"Ermmm..."Kenshin mumbled and glanced at his watch. "_It's already that late! _"Hey! I need to go.Bye!" With that he hung up.

* * *

Kenshin arrived at the small grocery shop .He was disappointed at how limited the varieties of things he can buy. _But then,I need food..._ He sighed and begun to choose from the racks. He was the only person in the grocery shop. The cashier looked like he was asleep.

Then, another person came into the shop. Kenshin turned to look. It was a woman. Her face was almost all hidden away by her large woolly hat and she was clad in all blue. Her hair was tied into a thick bun. Somehow, she seemed familiar. She picked up some items and walked floatily to the counter.

The cashier was really sleeping.

The lady touched the cashier lightly on the shoulder and he awoke quickly, like as if the lady had just shock him with her touch. She handed him an exact amount of money for her purchases and floated out of the shop. There was something very different about the way she walk. It was like she didn't have legs and the air was lifting her. A sense of deja vu swept over Kenshin. She reminded him of someone. He just didn't remember who...

* * *

Kenshin entered the house and immediately sensed that someone had entered his house. And they are still in here...the harmful Ki energy was strong. His eyes turned in to an amber colour and he could feel the Ki energy even more distinctively. There was more than three of them at least. They were hiding somewhere. He knew that something like this was going to happen but he didn't realised that it would be so soon. His samurai sword was hidden away beneath his bed in his room.

He ran and swiftly took out his sword. Whoever that came to disturb the peace he found will have to pay. He begun to walk down the corridor slowly, he was sure that one of the men is...

_Shinomori Aoshi_

Then,there they are...

Three tall figures appeared before him. The tallest was Aoshi, next to him was two men that Kenshin had never seen before.

_Weird..._Kenshin had felt Ki enerdy of four people. But there was only three of them.

"Long time no see,Battousai." Aoshi said coldly. His face emotionless and his ice blue eyes staring hard at him.

Another person stepped out of the shadow behind Kenshin. Kenshin jerked around,his eyes widened in shock...

_It cannot be..._

* * *

A/N: Revised on 8/1/06 


	2. The Aorta Attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin in any way.

* * *

**Chapter 2** **: The Aorta Attacks**

Before Kenshin stood Seta Soujiro. Soujiro looked exactly the same as the last time Kenshin had seen him. He was still wearing his blue gi and smiling awkwardly.

"Konichiwa Himura-san. How have you been?" Sohjiro asked kindly, still smiling.

"Come on, let's make this quick." Aoshi said.

"Soujiro...why are you working with them?" Kenshin asked, confused.

"Shut it, Battousai." Aoshi interrupted.

Kenshin ignored him and continued, "You're still killing. It is not any different from when you were with Shishio." Sohjiro ignored Kenshin and continued to smile happily.

Aoshi couldn't wait any longer. He unsheathed his swords and attacked Kenshin. Kenshin dodged and blocked the blows with his reversed-edged sword. Aoshi sneered at him sarcastically.

"You sure haven't forgot how to fight, but it will not be a fair fight if you remain as the weak,useless self you are right now. Don't worry. We'll make it easier for you."Aoshi said. With that, the other three men unsheathed their swords and attacked Kenshin all at the same time. Kenshin dodged and defended himself again and again. His enemies were so strong that he did not even have the chance to attack. He was hopping that Sohjiro would turn around and be conscious of what he is doing. They were stronger...much stronger than he remembered. The organization had certainly become much powerful.

Kenshin could hear his own heart beating wildly and he tried to calm down, he would not want to unleash the dark side of himself again. He had swore that he would stop killing but the four men wasn't giving him much choice. Deep within him, he could feel the Battousai fighting to come up and Kenshin knew that if he allow it, he can kill all of them easily. But he wouldn't want to risk that, if he becomes Battousai again, he might never turn back to the rurouni he was right now.

So Kenshin defended himself all he could, and they were closing in on him, he could see that smirk on Aoshi's face. His right leg was throbbing with pain and he was losing blood. In this state, he could never defeat them. Then, his reverse edge sword broke.

It happened so suddenly, so quickly that Kenshin was shocked. He watched the silver blade fall with a loud clang onto the floor and turn his eyes up to the man who did it.

The man was tall and bulky, his right eye blinded by a deep gnash. And right now he was staring down at Kenshin with a sneer.

"So this is the legendary Battousai?" he said, " You really must be kidding me." Then, he draw up his weapon, a huge axe again and Kenshin watched him swing it down.

_That's it...my end..._

But that blow never came. Soujiro was now standing in front of Kenshin, blocking the blow from the big man.

"Move out of the way, boy. Or else you are going to regret it." The man said dangerously. Soujiro ignored him and said to Kenshin: Go now. I'll hold them off for a while."

"Soujiro..."Kenshin said uncertainly.

"Go now. You've spared my life once. We are even now."Soujiro said firmly, gripping onto his sword tightly; his eyes cold, ready to face the other three men.

Kenshin ran, blood dripping after him. _Soujiro..._

* * *

"Boy, you're going to pay for that." The man growled. Soujiro smiled and begun tapping his foot... and he vanished. He was so fast that the other three men couldn't see him.

"Be on you guard. He is trying to use his speed to confuse us and attack us at the same time." Aoshi warned.

Soujiro zoomed around and attacked and defended simultaneously. Aoshi, used to Soujiro's speed technique, read his movements and attacked. Despite his prowess and speed, Soujiro was still no match for the other three skilled swordsmen. Aoshi had managed to slash deeply into Soujiro's right thigh. Soujiro's speed immediately decreased and the three men could see him again. Soujiro's only chance of winning the fight was gone.

Sohjiro gasped and gathered his remaining strength to escape. His thigh was bleeding badly and the pain was excruciating. He leapt out the window. Aoshi and his companions glanced over at the neighbouring house and decided that Sohjiro did not go that way. They leapt out the window as well and sped down the streets in search of two badly injured men.

"They couldn't go far. They must be still around here." Aoshi said. The other two men nodded.

* * *

Kaoru sat down on her bed and look at the sketch that she had just finished. It was a sketch of the man she saw in the grocery store just now. She had never seen anyone like him before. She remembered his long flaming hair and his intense violet eyes. He was special. _And the scar...I wonder how he got that..._

Kaoru sighed and look at all the many paintings that hung on the walls. They were paintings of people she met briefly when she went out(she drew them from her memory)or sceneries that she saw from her window. But this sketch of the red haired man was different. It somehow made her feel there was a meaning or a purpose...she was confused by something but did not know what...

_The snow had been falling for a while now..._Kaoru picked up another piece or drawing paper and decide to do a sketch of the snowing garden. She liked snow. It was so beautiful and gentle...then her eyes widened at the sight of a faint red colour on the massive snow in her garden.

_Blood!_

She put on her white coat and decided to go see what was out there. She doesn't like things ruining her scenery.

_Maybe an injured animal or something..._

When Kaoru arrived at the garden, she realised that it couldn't be a injured animal. There was blood, a lot of blood. They were leading her to somewhere...then she gasped.

In front of her was a young man with dark hair lying in the snow which had been dyed a deep red by his blood. His hands were gripping onto a sword tightly.

_Is he dead?_

Kaoru approached him cautiously and saw that his right leg was badly injured and that his breathing was low and unsteady. He would die...if she doesn't help him.

Kaoru dragged him into her house and laid him on a bed. The young man was still unconscious and very pale. She finally got his fingers to loosen his grip onto the sword. He was drenched; the snow on him had melted. Kaoru stared...

_How am I going to change his clothes for him?_

She touched the young man lightly on the forehead. He was burning up with a fever. She had no choice. Kaoru took a deep breath and begun to remove his clothes. Kaoru had never seen a man so bare before...and to think that she was the one undressing him! This young man was actually very manly...and maybe too beautiful to be a man.

_Can a man be beautiful?_ Kaoru blushed at what she was thinking and snapped herself back to the real world and noticed that he had wounds on his chest as well. Then she remembered that she'll need some bandages, water, antiseptic and medicine.

Once she collected all the necessities, she set to work in bandaging up his wounds and feeding him carefully with water and medicine. The young man coughed. Kaoru smiled. _At least he is responding..._

Kaoru put on some clean clothes for him and covered him with thick blankets. _He had lost a lot of blood and in this kind of condition...I hope he can pull through._

She set the fire burning at the fire place and decided to get more First Aid Kit supplies. The bandages had run out after treating the wounds of the young man. _I'll also need to get more food...I'll go out through the back gate..._

* * *

Kaoru tried to open the gate but noticed that it was blocked by a massive amount of frozen snow.

_Why did the snow fell particularly heavy in front of the gate?_ She jerked the gate as hard as she could but realised that could not be just snow. The massive snow was in a strange shape of a person. She squeezed herself through the slight opening and begun to dig off the snow with her fingers. When she finally got rid off enough snow to see what was buried in there, she saw a face of a person...someone strangely familiar...her eyes widened and she breathed in sharply.

**_It was the man with the violet eyes! He is wounded as well...what is going on around here?_**

The man was unconscious but still alive. His face calm and peaceful.

Kaoru dragged him into her house and lay him down onto a bed in a room across the other man with black hair. She gazed at the mysterious man and decided that she'll lock this room before she goes out.

_These two men...their wounds...they must be involved together in some ways..._

* * *

Kenshin opened his eyes and realised that he was somewhere else. It was all white..._Am I dead...?_

He tried to move but find it very painful to do so. His head was still hurting and he could still see the many scars on his body. _If I am dead...am I still supposed to feel pain?_ He looked around him and saw that it wasn't all that white. There were several paintings around hanging on the walls. _Ah... so I am not dead. _He tried to move again and forced himself to sit up no matter how much pain there was. Then he caught sight of a painting that looked very familiar to him. The painting was a portrait of a man who look exactly like Sanosuke. Even the clothes are his! The white coat and the red bandana. It must be him! Kenshin struggled to get off the bed to take a closer look at the painting. It was signed with an initial:KK. The painting was very nicely painted.

_It certainly is a masterpiece!_ Kenshin begun to trace the outlines of Sanosuke's face on the painting. It was so real... the artist had brought out the aura of Sano, the artist had made him seemed alive and inhuman. _Like the girl I saw last time..._

"Don't do that..."a soft voice came from behind. Kenshin removied his finger from the painting and spun around and found himself facing a very young and beautiful woman. _Weird...I didn't even feel any Ki energy..._

Kenshin stared hard at her. **_It is the woman in white!_**

"You should rest, you've lost a lot of blood..."she said motioning him towards the bed. Kenshin just continued to stare at her. The woman in front of him look at him questionly. Kenshin had never seen anyone so beautiful. She was slim, her face pale in contrast with her long raven hair and her large eyes in a brilliant sapphire blue colour. She had a pure innocence about her, but her Ki energy was so low that it was barely detectable. He knows that he should be suspicious but he just feel that this woman in front of him is not evil.

"Did you draw that?" Kenshin asked, pointing at the Sanosuke painting.

"Yes. That was done a long time ago..."the woman said quietly.

Why was she so calm and quiet? Like an angel...she was wearing white again. It was like she hadn't feel any emotions for a long time...standing there, unmoving.

"KK?" Kenshin asked again "Your name?"

"Kamiya Kaoru...oneigai, you must treat your wounds as soon as possible..."Kaoru said, motioning Kenshin to the bed again. Kenshin went and sat down on the bed.

_Kamiya Kaoru..._

Kaoru sat down on a stool beside the bed and past him some bandages.

"I'll help you..."Kaoru murmured. She was feeling weak, she hadn't had so much excitement going on in a day for a long time. She'll need to change into some dry clothes as well.

_I'll make this quick..._

She begun to clean the wounds on his arms, and after putting some medicine on it, she wrapped it up tightly with bandages. Kenshin watched in amazement. Her fingers were so quick and accurate. It was like she was very used to nursing wounds.

After she finished treating all the wounds on his arms, Kenshin noticed that she look paler than ever.

_Oh my god...another attack..._Kaoru touched her neck and gasped for breath. She got up and ran out of the room.

_My inhealer!_

Kenshin stared after her and notice that he could see his house outside the window._I am in the Witch's House...?_ And there is something very queer about this Kamiya Kaoru...

She lived in The Witch's House...

She had incredibly low Ki energy...

She was a brilliant artist, very good with her fingers and had just ran out of the room in panic.

Kenshin sighed and begun to bandage his other injuries. Once he was done, he found some clothes on the bed and put them on. They smell of Jasmine, like her...

_Kamiya Kaoru...I wonder what connection does she have with Sano?_

* * *

Kauro gasped again. The inhealer wasn't working as well as before. The attacks had become more frequent and every time it hits her more strongly than the last. She felt so weak. It was past midnight.

_I should go and check on the black haired young man first..._

Kaoru walked in and got the shock of her life. The young man was standing up and pointing the sword at her. His eyes fierce and defensive.

* * *

**A/N: Revised on 9/1/06**


	3. The Purple Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**Chapter 3 :The Purple Light**

"Please, I won't hurt you" Kaoru said, her heart beating fast. But her voice was calm. "You need to lie down, you are very weak right now..."

"Who are you?" the Soujiro said, suddenly feeling very weak.

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru...I found you in my garden earlier. You are very badly injured. Please don't get stress your body now..." Kamiya Kaoru said calmly.  
_He is like a lost child...so scared and confused..._

The young man went back to the back, looking pale. He closed his eyes.

"What is your name?" Kaoru asked, pulling up the blankets for him.

"Soujiro...Seta Soujiro..."he whispered.

"Seta-san, would you like something to eat?" Kaoru asked kindly. Soujiro nodded.

* * *

Kaoru made hot milo, ham and cheese sandwiches for both men. She gave the red haired man his snack first and he was delighted and grateful "Arigato,Kaoru-dono" he said. Kaoru just smiled and went on to Soujiro's room.

Soujiro was crying. Kaoru put down the tray and sat next to him. He was sobbing uncontrollably. It was obvious that he was confused and very sad. Kaoru touched his arm and looked questioningly at him. Soujiro stopped crying and smiled, looking like as if nothing has ever happened.

"Seta-san, why do you smile?" Kaoru asked, surprised by his sudden happy smiles.

"I smile because..."Soujiro begun. _I smile because of…what?_

Suddenly, tears begun to form in his eyes again. _Why do I smile? I don't remember anymore..._

Kaoru looked sympathetically at Soujiro. He was still a boy...something terrible must have happened to him...

Kaoru reached forward and embraced him tightly. She begun to cry to, she felt sad but she didn't know why. She had never seen anyone so filled with anguish and sadness before. The way he sobbed his heart out now was heartbreaking...

Soujiro stopped crying when he saw that Kaoru was crying as well. He had never seen anyone who sheds tears for him...it was very unusual to him.  
_Why is she crying?...I am the one who is feeling sad.._

Then, he realised that she was hugging him harder than ever. Suddenly she stopped, she pulled away from him and gazed at him sadly. Soujiro looked back at her and was mesmerized by her blue eyes. Somehow, her eyes had locked his with hers. He coludn't look away. He saw her lips and noticed how soft and sensual they are. He begun to look at her all over and saw that she was perfect. So beautiful and enchanting...so sad and gentle.

She was the one who saved my life..tended to my wounds...Soujiro felt his heart begun beating faster and his cheeks flushing red.

_Why am I so nervous? I've never felt like this before_...He looked at Kaoru again.She smiled at him. _That smile!_ Soujiro felt a part of him was melting. He looked at her lips again... _those luscious lips_...he licked his own lips. He leant towards her and looked into her eyes.

"Kaoru..."he whispered, leaning in even closer. Kaoru widened her eyes. _What is he doing?_

They were so close, their lips almost touching. Sohjiro came so close to kissing her when the door swung opened.

They immediately broke apart. At the door, stood Kenshin. He was looking at them questioningly, chuckling to himself. Kaoru blushed to a dark red. Kenshin looked at Sohjiro and both of them looked at each other with their mouths open.

"Himura-san"Sohjiro said finally.

"Soujiro..."Kenshin said nodding.

"Do the two of you know each other?" Kaoru asked, looking at the both of them. Kenshin and Sohjiro raised their eye brows at each other.

"Do you two know each other?" Kaoru asked again slowly. The two men looked at Kaoru and laughed.

Kaoru couldn't stand it anymore and slapped the both of them on the hands.

"Sorry,Kaoru-dono. It's just that..." Kenshin said, laughing again.

Soujiro smiled at Kaoru. Kaoru seeing Soujiro smiled, smiled as well.

"Anyway...to answer your first question..." Kenshin said "Soujiro actually saved me in a fight...and it turned out that we are saved by the same woman."

"I knew it that you guys must be connected in some ways...what is your name?" Kaoru asked.

"I am Himura Kenshin and thank you for saving me." Kenshin replied, looking at her gratefully, his violet eyes boring into hers. Kaoru avoided his gaze and said dully,  
"You're welcomed."

"Yes, thank you so much, Kamiya-san." Soujiro said, smiling happily.

"You're welcomed."Kaoru said again.

"Kaoru, there is something I've been meaning to ask you,"Kenshin said, suddenly serious.

"Yes?" Kaoru asked. Tension built in the air.

"I am actually you neighbour," Kenshin said "And I heard that things had happened to others when they passed by your house. Are you aware of that?"

"No. I am not sure why whatever had happened to them had happened but I have nothing to do with it." Kaoru said

"So you mean this The Witch's House is all just a rumor made up because of a few coincidences?" Kenshin asked.

"Yup." Kaoru answered. _The Witch's House? Is that what other people call my house?_

"But why do you don't go out at all? Why do you choose to seclude yourself in this house?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru stared at him, annoyed. Why was he asking all these questions? He doesn't have any right to ask! _Mind your own business!_

Kenshin was waiting for his answer, his eyes flickering.

"I know that you are probably annoyed at my questions...but for some safety reasons, I need to know somethings."he said quietly. His eyes turning to an amber colour. The Battousai was struggling to resurface again, the fight with Aorta had ensured that. _I must make sure she has nothing to do with them.They might still be around..._

"Safety reasons? What safety reasons? I know that you two are up to something but I don't care to know what if you do not wish to tell me. But I should be the one who should be asking the questions around here! You shouldn't be so rude. Asking all those personal questions and suspecting me of whatever you are thinking..."Kaoru said, her eyes angry and her hands trembling.

"Himura-san..."Sohjiro said, looking at Kaoru worriedly.

Kenshin sighed and looked at Kaoru intently. The Organisation have connections almost everywhere...what if...? _I've got to make her talk_...

"I'm sorry for my rudeness just now. But some people are after Soujiro and I...we have to be careful." Kenshin said, his eyes still amber.

Kaoru looked at him blankly. He didn't sound sorry at all...she didn't see why she should cooperate with him. He was so smug...like he could get whatever he wants whenever he wants...and what's with his eyes?

Kaoru begun to sip at her own Milo...ignoring Kenshin.

"So, now can you answer the questions I've asked you earlier?" Kenshin asked again. Sohjiro looked worriedly at them.

Kenshin was being to forceful and Kamiya-san wasn't afraid of him at all. She was strong,she held on to her place.Umnoving, not giving in to Kenshin threatening glares until she see a reason for her to answer any questions she had just asked.

"Kaoru-dono. I am warning you...just answer whatever I ask you. You don't know who you are dealing with..." Kenshin said dangerously his amber eyes growing brighter.

"You too, Himura-san." Kaoru retorted icily, looking at Kenshin, her eyes unblinking.

Kenshin was taken aback by Kaoru. He could see her anger but he couldn't feel it...her Ki energy wasn't there. _What the hell is she?_

Soujiro stared at the both of them nervously. _Himura-san looked flustered by Kamiya-san's answer...and Kamiya-san...she is so queer. I don't know if Kenhsin can feel her Ki energy...because I can't! Did I lose some of my senses after I was badly injured?She is diferent...I got a feeling that she had many things about her that we don't know about..._

A thin smile appeared on Kaoru's lips. _"...you don't know who you are dealing with..."...think again...you are the one who don't know who you're dealing with_…

"I've got a feeling that you possessed great powers. Please do not keep us in suspense...I am truly sorry that I was so impolite just now." Kenshin said finally,his head bowed. _I should be more careful...I sense that she is deadly..._

"It's all right. I can be very nice, Himura-san. But you won't want to cross me ever again."Kaoru replied, sipping at her drink. "Tell me who is trying to kill the both of you..."

"It was an Organisation called The Aorta. They are trained assassins, very powerful. They came to kill me. And...Soujiro was actually one of them. But luckily he changed his mind and decided to help me out..."Kenshin said reluctantly.

"Yes. And they decided to hunt me down as well..."Soujiro said quietly.

"Ahh. I am not surprised. Why do the assassins want you dead?" Kaoru asked.

"I do not know." Kenshin replied quickly. He felt Kaoru's eyes on him, she was surveying him.

"Just to let you know, if you don't tell me what I should know. I'll just read your mind..."Kaoru said.

"Read his mind?" Soujiro exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

Kaoru smiled, "I can read other people's minds when I need to..."she said calmly. "I know that there is something that you are not telling me Himura-san. I won't force you to...but when I feel that I need to,I will..."

"Kaoru-dono, why do you possess such powers? What other powers do you have?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru looked at the both of them. "Enough to keep those assasins away from this house." she replied. "This house is actually larger than you think. There are a lot of things in here. Some of them that I am not aware of. Many people tried to break in, but they can't. Not with me still here."

"Please, Kamiya-san. Tell me about yourself..."Soujiro said anxiously.

"I..." Kaoru said. _Should I tell them?...I've been keeping everything to myself that I am dying_ _inside..._

She took deep breath. "This house was here long, long ago before this town existed. All my ancestors from my father's side lived here. They are all famed swordsmen. Each member had created a unique style of their own and they were invincible. My father was the most talented of all. He mastered all the different techniques of sword fighting, no one else was able to do that before. Then, he fell love with my mother. She was from a family of Sorcery, and my grandfather immediately disagree upon their relationship. They got married however and my grandfather disowned my father. My parents went away from the house and soon my mother gave birth me. I took after both my father and my mother. All their abilities are in my genes."

Kaoru paused to sip her drink. "Then, after many years, my grandfather contacted my father again. They wanted him back in the family. At first, my father refused to ever go back. But after my mother's continuous peading, he gave it. My mother was doing it all for me really. She wanted us to be a whole family. Going back means that there is always someone who can take care of me. So we went back. My uncles, however are angry at my grandfather's decision. They thought that they had gotten rid of my father for good. But there he is again. Back in their lives. They don't like the threat they were facing. However, they couldn't do anything because they knew that my mother had certain powers, and they could not get rid of my father easily. "

"For 4 years, we lived a peaceful live. Then, one day my father found my mother dead in the bathroom. The police said that she must have suffered a stroke and drown afterward. Her death was classified as an accident. My father couldn't believe that she drown, she is stronger than that. He knew that his brothers had something to do with it. He became crazy about being stronger and forcing me to learn sword techniques from him. He even made me read all my mother's witchcraft books. He was becoming more and more out of his mind day by day. Finally, one night he was proved that his brothers are the ones who killed my mother. He killed all of them, right here in this house. My grandfather died on spot when he saw what was happening. He didn't died by my father's sword. He just got a severe stroke and he died. My father fainted after he killed all his siblings. The next day he just woke up and cleaned up the house. Like as if nothing happened...he continued teaching me sword techniques and one day, when I was 10 years old, he disappeared."

**Flashback...**

Kaoru cowered at a corner in the wall. She was scared, she didn't like it when her father used that tone of voice. He is very angry..._what is Uncle Jineh saying to him?_

"Yeah, my dear brother. Your wife died, she was begging me for mercy. You should have seen her get down on her knees. And she sure tasted sweet. I can see why you love her so much." Uncle Jineh snarled, his eyes mocking at Kaoru's father.

"Why,you..."Kaoru father muttered dangerously. His eyes sparkling with fire. Kaoru gasped. _Uncle Jineh killed Mama?_

"Ah...but don't worry, she didn't suffer much. I made her death short and sweet. Didn't we?" Uncle Jineh said mockingly, as all the other uncles stepped out from a shadow. They unsheathed their swords and Kaoru gasped. _They are going to kill Papa!_

She begun to run. _Where is Papa's sword?_ She searched frantically. Her heart was beating very fast like as if it would jump out from her chest any minute... _Papa! Papa! Please don't_ _die! I'm coming!_ She grasped the sword and ran towards the hall.

Her father was bleeding very badly and gasping for breath. _So much blood!_

"Papa!" She shouted and tossed the sword at his direction. Her dad looked at her and caught the sword. He unsheathed it dangerously and suddenly he howled. He was so loud that the whole house shook. Then, in between flashes, all her uncles were on the floor. Dead.

"Papa..."Kaoru whimpered. _What happened?_

**End Of Flashback**.

"Kamiya-san? Kamiya-san? "Soujiro called, snapping his fingers in front of her. Kaoru snapped back from her daze and looked at the two men.

"Do you still remember the sword techniques?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course."Kaoru replied. She looked intently at their wounds. "I can actually heal all your wounds now...since you both know about me." She walked over to Sohjiro and placed her hand on his wound on his right thigh. Then,Soujiro saw her lips moving. She was muttering something. A bright purple light came from her hands...and after a while she let go of him.

"Check your wound." she whispered. Soujiro begun to unbind his wounds and gasped. There was not even a single scar! It was like as if he was never wounded. Kenshin came to look at Soujiro's healed wound and gasped as well. Soujiro touch the part where his wound was suppose to be. There was nothing, just smooth white skin.

"How did you do that?"Soujiro cried, awed. "Oh my god...is that magic?"

Kaoru nodded weakly.

"You could have done this earlier!"Kenshin grumbled. "Can you heal my wounds as well?"

"No, your wounds are minor compared to Seta-san's. I was afraid he left leg would be paralysed if I hadn't help him just now."

Kaoru replied. "And I was trying to lead a normal life without magic and swords. Using magic drains the energy out of people"

Kenshin just nodded grimly and looked at Soujiro healed wound again. It was unbelivable. It is impossible!

"Kaoru-dono, could you show me how your sword techniques?" Kenshin asked.

"Not tonight, Himura-san. I'm very tired and I think the both of you need some rest as well." Kaoru said.

She got up slowly and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight."she whispered.

* * *

That night, Kenshin lie on his bed,unable to sleep. _Kamiya Kaoru_...He shuddered when he remember seeing Soujiro's healed wound...it was scary.  
_And the bright purple light…_

* * *

**A/N: Revised on 9/1/06**


	4. The Destructable Power

Author's note:Gomen!Gomen!!For the lousy format of Chapter 3!!!I am truly sorry!!when I posted it and realized that it is like that,I screamed!!Cos,I swear that I've edited it!!Cos,my HTML didn't work.I don't know why!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sorry!Sorry!!!

Thank you all those who have reviewed!!!

Steelphoenix:Gomen!For the bad layout!!And thanks for your suggestions,I'll try hard to improve!!What is a Kiwi,BTW?

Nekotsuki: Sorry!I'll try my best to remember leaving a space after each comma and fullstop!!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kenshin woke up early the next day. He still could not believe what had happened last night,so much had change in one night. He didn't know why this Kamiya Kaoru seemed to be always be uneasy around him .Like she has something against him.

_I have something against her as well,especially after finding out what kind of powers she has. She seemed to get along with Sohjiro pretty well. Always kind to him. And the many sword techniques she claimed to know...I somehow doubt what she had said...she can't not be better me...if she is as good as she says,I would have known about it._

Kenshin decided to see if Sohjiro is up as well, and maybe they can explore the house before she wakes up. Kenshin still do not believe that there is such thing as magic, or mind-reading...

_She is just a fraud...trying to scare people away for some reasons. But...I still cannot explain why Sohjiro's wound got healed after whatever that she did..._

He walked stealthily into the opposite room and saw that Sohjiro was still fast asleep. Kenshin decided to look around the house alone. Unknown to him, a pair of azure eyes were fixed on him,watching his every movement.

Kenshin was amazed by the wide and splendid labyrinths of corridors. There were so many doors and each path seemed to have no end. On the tall,white walls hung many paintings and photographs. And then,he saw a photo with three people in it. A man,a woman and a young girl. It was easy to tell that the girl was Kaoru, with her pale soft face and bright eyes. But she was smiling happily into the camera, so full of spirit and hope. Kenshin grunted in irony at how the Kamiya Kaoru is like right now....

_So cold,mysterious...and maybe a little scary.... _Kenshin thought wearily.

The man was handsome, but not smiling with a stern and determined expression on his face. Like he wanted something but couldn't get it...and is going to do anything to get

it...no matter what. The woman was smiling weakly, her brown hair long and silky, but most of her face was covered by her thick fringe. She was a woman who needed a cover and afraid to show herself. Kaoru has her father's eyes and hair colour. But her features were identical to those of her mothers. She seemed foreign in the photo as she was the only one smiling happily. Still so innocent and naïve. So full of hope....

Kenshin looked mournfully at the photograph. It wasn't a happy photograph but hope was still there. But it seems to him that that hope no longer exist anymore in this house. It was to eerily quiet with its equally eerie owner. Kenshin walked on slowly when he noticed and door much larger than all the others. It was a magnificient wooden door. He pushed the door opened slowly and he creaked loudly. Kenshin winced at the sound. He hoped that no one had heard him.

Kaoru was watching him silently. The man before her was not much taller than her, yet he demanded others' attention with his presence.When she first saw him in the grocery store, she felt dazzled like a teenager.

_Luckily I didn't show it...._

Lean, graceful, and red-haired, he had a smile that could heat a room,eyes the colour of a...bright amber and sometimes violet. She can remember still how he looked like when he laughed when they first spoke to each other after they are properly introduced. He was such a study of contrasts, he had so much sex appeal, and he managed to look so fantastic in those over-larged clothes that was her father's. Kaoru found herself looking tenderly at him.

_What was I thinking?!He certainly is no good. He is a man of too much past...and I'm sure everything he told me are basically lies..._

He was now walking around the training room, looking at all the variety of weapons available there. He seemed overwhelmed at what he was seeing.

"You can train here if you like...with Seta-san."Kaoru said softly, coming out of the shadows.Kenshin spun around. He cannot believe that he didn't sense her presence again.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why doesn't she have any aura at all? All living things are detectable_...

He looked at her carefully.She was wearing white as usual.A soft white gown and a thin coat. It traces her curves perfectly. She was so feminine. So beautiful. Standing there with her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

"Kaoru-dono...good morning. I do not mean to pry at all..."Kenshin muttered, embarrassed to be seen when he was so sure that he was alone.

"It's all right. All people are curious. You can train here...but you should come and eat breakfast first. I think Seta-san is up as well."Kaoru said kindly, smiling warmly at him, gesturing him towards the door. They begun to walk down the corridor.

"Why are there so many weapons here?"Kenshin asked slowly.

"They were my father's.Many of the techniques requires other types of weapons instead of a samurai sword...." Kaoru replied.

"Are you coming to train with us later on?You said that you'll show me the techniques..."Kenshin said seriously.

"No, I won't be able to do that."Kaoru said quietly. _I can't possibly show him what I know...I can't trust him yet...it is the only protection I have...if he finds out about it...he might used it against me..._

"Why not?" Kenshin asked mockingly. _Ha!So I guess I am right...she doesn't know a thing.All those lies..._

Kaoru did not reply.Kenshin just look at her curiously and walked on, leaving her behind.

* * *

They had pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Sohjiro was cheerful and polite. Kenshin remained silent all the while watching Kaoru quietly.His eyes amber and a thin smile on his lips.

_She had to lie to protect herself. Pathetic..._

Kaoru retired quickly after breakfast. She just disappeared. Sohjiro begun to look for her.

"Sohjiro, stop looking for her. She won't come out even if you find her. All the techniques she claimed to know...are lies...she doesn't know a single a thing.."Kenshin said coldly.

"Himura-san,how can you say such unkind words? You saw how she healed my wounds last night...I believe what she had told us." Sohjiro said defiantly.

"I asked her to train with us this morning. She refused,if she really possess all the power that she claimed to have, why is she afraid to show it? And look at her, she is so frail and skinny. Her hands look like she can barely hold anything heavier than paper. She always look like she is going to collapse any moment. Plus,she does not have any Ki energy at all..." Kenshin said seriously.

"Ki energy? You mean you also can't detect her as well? I thought that it was because I was weak... so I can't feel her Ki energy at all..." Sohjiro exclaimed.

"Let's go to the training room.There are so many different types of weapons there. Some of which I've never seen before..." Kenshin said, ignoring Sohjiro's comment.

Sohjiro nodded and took his sword.

"I'll need to get a new sword..."Kenshin said gloomily. His sabakatou had been with him for so long...

They walked towards the room quietly, both deep in thought.

* * *

Kaoru couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not that she was eavesdropping. She had decided that she need to hear this Himura guy's thoughts.And they sent her blood boiling.

He thinks she is frail, how could he see her in such a way. On the other hand, Sohjiro does not have any thoughts at all.In her head she could see images of them training. Himura-san was fighting with passion, reading and predicting Sohjiro's moves. His heart beating fast in excitement. Like a young boy aroused by a new toy. And Sohjiro wasn't thinking of anything. He was fast. But not as fast as her. He was smiling and his heart calm. Kaoru remove her hands from her head when she heard a weird noise. Someone was trying to break in at the front gate. She peered out. It was the tall, brown-haired man. He seemed familiar and then it clicked.

_He is the man from the painting I drew...the one that Kenshin asked about. Sanosuke...he had said. What is he doing here? Probably looking for Kenshin..._

Kaoru put on a thick coat and walked down. She opened the front door slowly and he stopped jerking the gate. He stared at her , shocked. He gasped and let go of the gate quickly. Kaoru walked towards the gate and he backed away slowly, he eyes on her watching her every movement. She smiled lightly.

"What are you doing here?"Kaoru asked. She opened the gate for him to enter. Sanosuke just backed away from her even more.

"Don't worry. I won't bite, Sanosuke...."Kaoru laughed, amused by Sanosuke's frightenened expression.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded , already in a fighting position.

"Himura-san told me. I assume that you are looking for him..."Kaoru replied .

"Kenshin?! Do you know what happened to him? So many windows are broken in his house, there were blood and his front door and gate was left wide open!" Sanosuke cried.

"I think he got in to a fight. He is all right now. Recovering very well. He is in my house. Would you like to come in?"

Sanosuke walked very slowly,constantly staring at Kaoru. Suddenly Kaoru turned her gaze towards him as well.

"I know what you are thinking...you must think that I am a witch..."Kaoru said glumly.

"Well,everyone calls your house The Witch's House...so...are you really a witch?"

Kaoru sighed. "I suppose...I am...but I am not responsible for anything that had happened to others when they past by my house...." Sanosuke gasped again and looked even harder at Kaoru.

"I don't use magic anymore. Well, except for last night when I had to help Seta-san's wound..." Kaoru murmured. She did not know why she was telling this man about herself , she just know him. He just seemed like someone whom she can confide to.

"Seta-san? Who's that?"

"Another man who seemed to be wounded from the same fight..."

"Ahh..."Sano sighed,though he had no idea what she was talking about.

They arrived infront of the training room's door.

"They are inside. I'll leave you now..."Kaoru said and she walked away.

Sanosuke opened the door slowly and saw two man pointing their swords at him.One was Kenshin and the other a man he could not recognize. For a moment he could not recognize Kenshin with his eyes in a weird amber colour.

"Sano!"Kenshin blurted,lowering his sword. "It's okay Sohjiro. He's a friend..."

"Oi Kenshin! What happened? Your house is a mess! And what are you doing in The Witch's House?" Sanosuke exclaimed.

"One question at a time, Sano..." Kenshin said patiently.He pointed at Sohjiro, "This is Sohjiro and Sohjiro, he is Sanosuke , my neighbour..."

"Yeah! And who is this Sohjiro guy? I heard from Jou-chan that he is involve in the fight or something..."Sanosuke demanded again.

"Jou-chan?"Kenshin and Sohjiro said together.

* * *

Kaoru couldn't help using her powers to listen to their conversation. She need to find out more about these mysterious men.

* * *

"The owner of this house? That ghostly girl? I don't know her name...she know my name though..." Sanosuke said.

"Oh,you mean Kamiya-san!"Sohjiro exclaimed.

"Kamiya-san?"

"Her full name is Kamiya Kaoru.Know anything about her?" Kenshin asked

"Kamiya Kaoru...Kaoru....I swear I've heard that name somewhere!"

"Yeah, you must have. I think she knows you as well. She even drew a portrait of you...it is hanging in the room I am staying in right now..."Kenshin said.

"My portrait? But I don't remember her at all!" Sano cried,surprised.

"Please try to remember Sano. Any information can help."Kenshin urged.Sanosuke scratched his head.

"Ah! I remembered now!Her father is this lengendary swordsman right? But then he disappeared...or something...."

"How did you know,Sano?"

"It was a story that my father always tell me whenever I couldn't sleep at night...my father told me that the legendary swordsman had a witch as a wife...and they had a daughter.The daughter...Kaoru Kamiya suffered from something I forgot.I forgot....she possess some kind of power or something...I forgot what kind of powers..."

"How did your father know?"Kenshin asked

"I dunno..."

"Ask him!"Kenshin hissed.

"He passed away three years ago!"

"Oh...I am sorry.What powers does she have anyway?"

"I think my father told me that it is a power so destructable... that it could destroy the whole world. And he said something about her... not able to use it or something...something like that.Won't be good for her or something...haiyah..I forgot ! Don't ask me anymore!"Sanosuke said in frustrtion.Kenshin just nodded.

"See all the weapons there?She said that they belonged to her father..."Kenshin said."She healed Sohjiro's wound last night... and she claimed to know how to read minds..."

"Really!?"Sano gasped. "So that explains it!"

"Explains what?"Sohjiro asked. He had been listening to the conversation for so long...he was bored.

"When I walked in just now.She spoke to me...she knew all my thoughts!"

"Are you sure?" Kenshin said unbelievingly. "It may just be a coincidence."

"Well...yeah.Maybe." Sanosuke mumbled.He turned to Sohjiro, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Seta Sohjiro."Sohjiro said,bowing politely.Sano just grunted at wait for Kenshin to explain.

"Okay.I'll tell you...but you must not tell any other."Kenshin said seriously.

"Of course."Sano replied sincerely.

"I use to work for this powerful organization called The Aorta. They are well-trained assassins and I used to be one of them .I was the lead assassin until one day I realized that they are the ones who had killed my parents long time ago.I was once named Shinta...but after I got adopted by my foster father at the age of 8, he renamed me Himura Kenshin. He is a very skilled swordsman, he taught me the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu technique which I now use. He is a multi-billionaire, so rich...maybe too rich. Anyway, I got in a terrible argument with him and I ran away from home when I was 14. I joined The Aorta...I regretted doing that at first. I was slaying people but soon I grew used to it. If I don't kill them, they will kill me. If I don't obey my seniors I'll get killed as well. So I killed without any emotions. I was merciless. The Aorta is an organization, there are many assassins like me. But we are not friends, we just make sure that the other person doesn't get killed on a job. We are emotionless, and if necessary we will kill each other. It is a world of fierce competition and blood. There is no one you can possibly trust, you always have to on your guard. So, when I found out that they killed my parents, and they were actually already planning to get rid of me as well after I finished a very important job. Luckily I found out and I tricked them. I didn't do the job and instead I warn the person that I was suppose to kill. Many of The Aorta's man died because of this incident. I just ran. And here I am. They've found me again..."Kenshin said gloomily.

_It was such a short version of what had actually happened._

Sanosuke remained silent and Sohjiro is still smiling happily.

"And, Sohjiro joined The Aorta and came to kill me last night. He changed his mind at the last minute. He let me go... and now The Aorta is after him as well. We were both rescued by Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin added.

"Ah..." Sanosuke grunted. He didn't know what to say. Things are just too weird. He was amazed at how everything had developed.

"I think that once we are well enough we should get going. They would find out very soon that we are here. And we'll put Kamiya-san in danger as well...." Sohjiro said solemnly.

"Yes, I think we should leave as soon as possible. She is too mysterious. Telling us all those lies...what if she have something to do with The Aorta?" Kenshin agreed.

"No, I believe that all she told us is true. I do not doubt her at all. And if she is with The Aorta, why would she save us? They could easily ask her to finish off the job." Sohjiro said defensely angry at Kenshin's comment.

Meanwhile, in Kaoru's room...

Kaoru removed her fingers from her temples. She was furious.

_That man! That ignorant, selfish, arrogant and boorish man!_

She regretted ever helping him. She should have known that no one will ever believe her if she tells them. But deep inside, she know that if she go back in time, she would have done the same thing. And save him...again...

_If they want to leave...better for me! I can't afford any more distractions...they should go and I'll be back leaving a peaceful __life..._

__

* * *

Author's Notes: I know that it isn't very romantic so far.But please be patient with me...I promise you that it is definitely a KK fanfic!!


	5. The Aorta Attacks Again

Disclaimer:I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Author's notes:Hello again.I've just finished my final exams! Yeah!Anyway,what do you all think about Sohjiro's name? When I just know RK, I used to spell it Soujiro as well. But then, I saw this scanned pic of him in a website from a Japanese RK book and they spell his name: Seta Sohjiro. So I changed my way of spelling his name to Sohjiro. What do you guys think? Do you guys like Sohjiro OR Soujiro? Pick one! I will use the one most preferred, I don't mind using either!

Thank You All for reviewing!!!

Steelphoenix: haha! I am not a Kiwi! ) I am in staying in Malaysia right now,studying in an international school.Now I remember that I have this friend who is from NZ and we all call her Kiwi and now I know why! To think I am calling her Kiwi all the while when I don't even know what it mean!Haha! About the milo, I just really like to drink it in the mornings...haha!!!Thank you for reviewing!!

Emerald Genie: Hello! Thank you for reviewing and being so understanding.I actually can't wait to write the part where there is the most KK action! I can't wait!But I promise you that it'll be soon!!HAha!! I love Sohjiro so much as well!hehe Thank you again for for being so nice!Say hello for me to your sister Prince Aoshi!

Candycorn Anime: Thank you for reading my update and reviewing all this time. Thank you! Really appreciate it! Hope you like this chapter!!

Ariel: Hello!Yeah! Kenshin seemed like such a jerk right? I don't like him so much in Chapter 4 as well hehe!!( hey,I was the one who made him this way...what am I saying?)

Thank you for reading my fic and reviewing it! Thank you! )

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I wonder Jou-chan has anything to eat around here?" Sano asked anxiously,his stomach growling.

Kenshin laughed.Sanosuke was always hungry.

"Oi, Kenshin help me ask her to get us something to eat...it's almost lunch time!"Sano said again.

"Isn't it kinda rude to ask her like this? I mean..."Sohjiro said.

"Why is it rude?"Sano shot back,he really don't see why it can be impolite.

_Everyone needs to eat! This guy is freaking me out...what's with his always smiling face?_

"Sohjiro, we can't get our meals outside as well. The Aorta is definitely still around. We have to stay out of sight as much as possible." Kenshin interrupted.

Suddenly, the door opened. Kaoru came in, wearing a blue kimono. The three men turned to look at her.They were mesmerized by the sight of her.She was so enchanting, standing there demurely in the beautifully-patterned kimono which drape across her slender body wonderfully. For a moment Kenshin was speechless. Something in him stirred. He gazed at her curiously.

"Yes, Kaoru-dono? " Kenshin managed to say.

"Eh, Jou-chan! I am starving! Got anything I can eat?"Sanosuke exclaimed before Kaoru could reply Kenshin.

"Actually, I was going to tell you that lunch is ready..."Kaoru laughed. This Sanosuke was so hyper and easy with his words. So straight-forward, just what she like in people.

"Himura-san and Seta-san knows where the dinning room is you can go with them."

"You're not joining us?"Sohjiro asked.

"No.I am not hungry yet."Kaoru replied simply. She walked further into the room, smiling at them, urging them to get out.

The three men got the hint and walked out of the training room quietly.

They looked back and saw her slam the door shut from the inside,locking herself inside the room. Kenshin's eyes glowed dangerously in amber.

_What the hell is she doing in there?_

He was reluctant to go, he looked at the other two and they don't seem to feel bothered by Kaoru-dono's actions. Sanosuke definitely can't wait to eat.

* * *

In the training room...

Kaoru took off her kimono,revealing herself to be dressed in a tight suit. She had always used this for training before. She had not hold a sword for so long. She pick up two samurai swords and felt her hands getting used to the weight again. Purple light glowed from her hands. And she let go of the two swords in panic.

_Oh my god...I had forgotten that it happens every time I hold swords..._

She picked up the sword again and clasped it much more tightly this time round. She begun to practice her skills. Slashing hard against near a thick wooden pole. All this while she didn't not directly hit the pole with her swords. The force she exerted into the air causes high air pressure to cut deeply into the wood. She slashed into the air again then decided that she'll need to practice her speed as well.She disappeared and reappeared near the door.

_Ahh...I am still as fast as before..._

She stopped quickly when she felt her heart burning.

_I've to stop!_

She slumped against the floor and begun gasping for breath. She stood up quickly and put her hands against her chest, bright purple light radiating from under her hands. She felt her heart rate calming down. She will need to leave soon...

Kaoru wiped her sweat away carefully and dressed herself in the kimono. She cleaned the swords quickly and slid them into her kimono. She adjusted them cautiously so that no one will be able to see. She unlocked the door and walk out slowly, as cool as cucumber.

* * *

The three men finished their meals and sat their quietly. Sanosuke, too full to say anything. Sohjiro, smiling to himself and Kenshin, quiet and looking rather serious. His eyes amber again. Sanosuke noticed this.

"Eh, Kenshin! What's with your eyes? It's sometimes purple and sometimes that colour..I dunno...what's that colour?" Sanosuke asked and glanced at Sohjiro for help.

"Yellow?" Sohjiro offered.

"No, no... it's the same colour as a wolf's eyes..." Sanosuke said, and suddered when he looked at Kenshin again.

Kenshin remained silent and continued on with his thoughts. The Aorta will find them very soon. They will have to leave tomorrow the latest. Or maybe tonight will be better...

A ring tone was heard and Sanosuke picked up his handphone hastily.

"Ahh, Yahiko....Oh yeah! I forgot!...don't you have anywhere else to go? I'm really busy right now...you what? ...Okay! Fine! I won't be going home soon. Come to The Witch's House...ahh..no, I am not joking. Just come...okay..I will wait outside for you..just come okay?"

Then Sanosuke hung up, very annoyed.

"Who's that Sano?" Kenshin asked.

"Yahiko...his uncle is out of town and I am suppose to take care of him today...that brat!" Sanosuke said. "So I told him to come here. Do you think Jou-chan will mind?"

"I don't know. You should ask her first..." Kenshin replied.

"Eh, but where is she? This house is so big. I can't find my way around here..." Sano sighed. He stood up and walked out of the dinning room.

"Jou-chan! Oi, Jou-chan!" Sanosuke called.

"Do you think she'll answer to that? She might not even know that you meant her..." Sohjiro said softly.

"Oh yeah." Sanosuke said. "Eh, Kamiya-san! Kamiya-san! Where are you?"

All of a sudden, Kaoru appeared infront of him. Standing very still. Like she had just teleported here or something. Sanosuke moved back in shock and Kenshin narrowed his eyes, looking at Kaoru suspiously. She was standing there, so still and quiet. Her face very pale and her breathing low.

"Kamiya-san? Are you all right?" Sohjiro asked caringly.

"Hai, Seta-san." Kaoru answered weakly. She turned to look at Sanosuke. "Yes?"

"Ermm...I am suppose to look after this boy. But because I want to stay with Kenshin for a while... is it okay if he comes here for a while?" Sanosuke asked catiously.

Kaoru nodded, and disappeared.

"What's with her?" Sanosuke exclaimed. The other two did not reply him. Kenshin was staring at the floor. Deep in thought.

_Something is terribly wrong with Kamiya Kaoru..._

* * *

Sanosuke walked out and waited patiently for Yahiko to show up. Yahiko was walking very slowly towards The Witch's House, as though he was sleep walking. Sanosuke couldn't stand waiting in the cold any longer and shouted to him.

"Yahiko! Will you PLEASE hurry up!"

Yahiko blinked and continued walking in a slow pase. Suddenly, his eyes closed and his whole body slumped against the groud of the snow. Sanosuke ran out and picked up Yahiko.

"Yahiko! Yahiko!" Yahiko didn't respond, Sanosuke shook him again. Yahiko was unconscious again...just like the last time he walked near this house. Sanosuke sighed and carried Yahiko into the house.

"Jou-chan! Jou-chan! Do you have medicine around here somewhere?" Sanosuke called loudly. The house was quiet, too quiet. Even Kenshin and Sohjiro weren't making any noise at all.

"Jou-chan!" Sanosuke shouted again impatiently. Yahiko's body was very cold. Sanosuke was beginning to worry.

He walked towards the dinning room, carrying Yahiko with him and saw that the other two had gone somewhere else.

"Sano! We're in here." Kenshin's voice called from the training room.

Sano hurried to the room and saw that the two men were observing a wooden pole closely. Sanosuke walked nearer and his eyes widened in fear to see what was wrong with the thick pole. The wooden pole was severely damaged, like as if someone had just taken out all the anger and hatred at it. The slashes on it were deep but clean and thin. They were executed by a very skilled swordsman. Sanosuke shuddered and looked at Kenshin and Sohjiro anxiously. Kenshin was studying the slashes, a dark frown on his face while Sohjiro wasn't smiling anymore.

"Kenshin, I don't remember seeing this slashes here when we left the room for lunch." Sanosuke said.

"Yes, Kaoru-dono went in there and locked herself in there when we went for lunch. She was in here for a while..." Kenshin replied gloomily, his eyes burning.

"Jou-chan! You don't think she can possibly be able to do something like this do you? I mean, she looked so weak... especially today." Sanosuke exclaimed.

"I do not know..." Kenshin said uneasily. He touched the slashes on the pole slowly. "Judging from these clean and thin slashes, the weapon that person was using didn't come in direct contact with the pole itself."

"What do you mean?" Sanosuke asked, confused.

"That person did not exert the weapon's force onto the pole. He or she was using the air pressure which was created by the force he or she had used on the weapon to cut into the pole." Kenshin explained.

"What?! I wonder what would happen if whoever this person uses this force directly!" Sanosuke said, shuddering again.

Kenshin and Sohjiro remained silent.

"Sanosuke, is that the boy? He is very ill, isn't he?" Kaoru said, standing at the door.

The four men turned around and Sanosuke looked at her, almost dropping Yahiko in shock.

"Yes...do you have medicine or something?" Sanosuke finally managed to say, they have been caught off guard by her again.

"I do. Please follow me. "Kaoru said gently and she turned and walked away.

Kaoru brought Yahiko to the room where Kenshin was staying and asked Sano to put him on the other bed. Sanosuke noticed the portrait of himself and gasped. It was exquisite.

Kaoru covered Yahiko with blankets and touch him lightly on the shoulder. Sanosuke was still staring at the painting with his mouth hanging opened.

"This boy may have fainted because of shock or because of hunger...he doesn't need medicine but just rest..." Kaoru said, touching Yahiko's head tenderly. "I'll go get some food for him when he wakes up." She walked out of the room.

The three man looked at each other awkwardly. Everything was in utter confusion. They did not know what was going on in each other's minds, they were hesitant to say anything. Unsure of their thoughts.

"Eh...Kenshin..." Sanosuke finally blurted, still staring unbelievingly at the painting. The man in the painting looked exactly like him, and was wearing his clothes. The red bandana, the white coat...and everything! "Who is this?"

"It's you!" Kenshin exclaimed. "Everyone could see that it's you!"

"Yeah...but I don't know...in this painting, I don't look like myself. Shouldn't I be more rough looking and...I dunno. This man isn't me! He is too gentle-looking and elegant. Plus, I don't ever remember posing for her or any other people! I've never seen her before! It's ridiculous!" Sanosuke grumbled loudly, gazing at the painting with narrowed eyes, trying very hard to identify the man in the painting as someone else.

Kaoru walked into the room with a tray of food. She laud down the tray carefully on the table and walked towards Yahiko, completely ignoring the presence of the other three men.

The delicious smell of the hot milo filled the room and Sanosuke begun to water.

"Jou-chan, can you make me a cup as well?" Sanosuke asked. Kaoru smilingly nodded and walked out swiftly again.

"Are you going to ask her about the painting?" Sohjiro asked carefully, very curious about why Kaoru seemed to act like she knew Sano. Somehow, he felt a tenderness towards Kamiya-san. He felt that she was like him, and that she was brave and determined. And so enchanting too...

"Yeah, as soon as she comes back..." Sanosuke said solemnly, he turned to look out the window. The sun was setting in the sky, it was getting dark. The sunset was beautiful, a mixture of orange and red, like as if blood had been splashed all over the sky.

Kaoru came back with three mugs on a tray, all steaming hot with milo. She smiled welcoming at them to drink up as she put down the tray. Sanosuke gulped it down so violently and choked in process. Kaoru rushed over and begun to help him with tissues.

They were a queer sight, like a mother tending her child. Sanosuke was embarrassed and coughed nervously.

"Jou-chan..." he said quietly.

"Hmm..?" Kaoru replied, gazing at him right in the eyes. Sanosuke looked into her deep blue eyes., and fell into them completely, drowning in them, unable to look away.

"I... wonder..." Sanosuke mumbled. Kaoru nodded kindly, urging him to go on.

"Is that me in the painting?"

Kaoru turned to look at the painting and laughed softly.

"Yes, it's you..."

"But, I've never met you before! I mean..."

"We've met...very briefly. You probably don't remember anymore..."

"Really? Where?"

"It was about two years ago...in winter. I was walking along a snowy path...I slipped but you were near by and caught me just in time before I hit the ground."

Sanosuke closed his eyes, trying very hard to remember.

"Oh! I remember now! That was you?"

Kaoru nodded happily. Sanosuke laughed heartily.

"I can barely see your face that time! But you seemed to remember me really well.."

"Yes, indeed. I started working on your portrait straight away once I got home that day."

"It sure look like me, but don't you think I look too soft in that painting?"

"Well, you helped me and was concerned. I believe that is who who are despite your frankness and roughness sometimes. I imagined you to be this way..."

Sanosuke was about to retort a comment but stopped when he saw the tender way she was looking at him.

"So Kaoru-dono, you paint people you've seen briefly?" Kenshin asked. The question came out to be very sarcastic, but Kenshin winced when he said those words. He never meant to let it come out this way.

"Yes, I do. In fact, I've been working on a painting of you after I saw you at the grocery shop." Kaoru replied sweetly.

"What?!" Kenshin exclaimed.

"I'll show it to you after it's done..." Kaoru said.

* * *

Yahiko woke up and found himself looking at three pairs of curious eyes.

"Ah!" he screamed.

"Hey, you stupid! Jou-chan is fast asleep already! Keep quiet!" Sanosuke hissed.

Yahiko sat up in the bed and saw that a woman with long, lustrous black hair was asleep at the table.A cheeky smile spread across Yahiko's face and he stared enquiringly at Sanosuke, he chuckled evilly.

"What are you laughing at?" Sanosuke demanded, advancing towards Yahiko dangerously.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Yahiko said mockingly, pointing at Kaoru.

Sanosuke opened his mouth in surprise at such a suggestion.

"No, she is Kamiya Kaoru. We've all just got to know her last night..." Sohjiro explained. Yahiko looked at him cautiously.

"I'm Seta Sohjiro." Sohjiro added.

"And I'm Himura Kenshin. Here you must be hungry..." Kenshin said, bringing the tray towards Yahiko. "Kaoru-dono made these for you."

Yahiko gulped down the sandwiched and milo as fast as he could.

"Wow, I guess jou-chan was right about your hunger." Sanosuke laughed.

"She said what?" Yahiko asked with his mouth full.

"Nevermind..."Sanosuke said. "She is a witch by the way..."

Yahiko's eyes widened in horror and looked at Kaoru with angry eyes.

"A witch?!" he screamed.

Kaoru stirred a little, obviously affected by the noise around her. Sano and Sohjiro looked at Yahiko irritably.

"Shh!" they whispered loudly.

But the damage was done and Kaoru awoke with a start. She walked towards Yahiko, smiling.

"I see that you're finally awake..." Kaoru said.

Yahiko thrust his hands into the air, gesturing her not to come any closer.

"I'm Kamiya Koaru." Kaoru said , bowing.

"I know! Now don't come any closer to me!" Yahiko warned.

Kaoru smiled and moved away.

"Jou-chan, can Yahiko and I spend the night here?" Sanosuke asked. "I still have some things that I need to clarify with Kenshin."

"Sure." Kaoru said. "I'll go see what we can have for dinner."

* * *

"Yahiko, you should rest and get some sleep before dinner." Sano said. "We'll leave you here, okay?"

Yahiko nodded, his body still ached.

* * *

**In the training room...**

"Jou-chan is smarter than you think, Kenshin." Sano said. The three of them sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, I can see that now. But I still don't think she is the one who slashed the poles...but yet it should be her..." Kenshin replied.

"We should leave soon. I feel that The Aorta is nearer." Sohjiro said seriously.

"Yes,we'll leave tonight. When Kaoru-dono isn't aware, it'll be safer for her and us..." Kenshin said, he turned to look at Sanosuke. "Do you have anything against me, now that you know who I used to be?"

"No, things in the past are meant to be forgotten. I used to be in no-good myself. But it's good that we're honest with each other now." Sano said .

Kenshin smiled, then...his eyes turned amber. He got up quickly and with a push of his thumb, he was ready to unsheath his sword.

_Someone is out there...many of them..._

Sohjiro sensed it too and stood up quickly.

"Himura-san, The Aorta is here..." he warned quietly.

"Yes, there are many of them. All outside the windows..." Kenshin replied. "Sano, get ready to fight. And be on your guard, the Aorta is very dangerous."

Sano laughed. "They should be the ones on guard! I haven't had one of these good fights in a while..."

The glass windows broke, shattering all over the floor and the sound of it stung Kenshin's ears badly. All the men in black jumped in like a swarm of violent bees, all screaming in anger. "Ah!"

The three men formed a protective circle. Each of them facing their massive enemy.

"The Aorta sure make sure they got us dead this time round..." Kenshin murmured, unsheathing his sword...

* * *


	6. Kaoru's Powers Unleashed

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Author's Notes: I know that Chapter 5 is really boring. Sorry that it there wasn't much KK action! But a lot of KK action is coming up!!

Bradybunch4529: Thank You so much for reviewing, I really appreciate ur review!! Thank you so much!! Really light up my day. Thank you!! It's your review and Venus Butterfly's encouragement that I decided to continue this fanfic. Thank you! I hope u enjoy this chapter!!

jRz-Venus Butterfly: thank you for encouraging me..!! Thank you! And for reading my fanfic all the way eventhough it is so boring!! Hahaah!! Hohohho

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Battousai, it didn't take us long to figure out that you were here all along. We've been watching you for a while now." Aoshi said coldly, emerging from the many men.

Kenshin just stared back dangerously, his eyes in a bright, piercing amber colour, with golden sparks within them which could cause others who look into them to flinch. Aoshi, however was not affected by him.

"I'll finish you once and for all, and I'll make sure you and Sohjiro die a painful death." Aoshi smirked, a cruel smile on his lips.

"Shut up and let's get this over and done with. You and your men will all be dead in..." Kenshin said mockingly, a small chuckle escaping from his mouth. " Ten minutes."

The Aorta's members screamed again and they all attacked at once...

Sanosuke was punching all the man out of the way and Sohjiro was occupied with all the others. Sohjiro used his disappearing act again, and Sanosuke was enjoying the fight. He doesn't look serious at all.

"Ha! You all are useless! What dangerous assasins?! Don't make me laugh!" Sanosuke exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Aoshi was focusing his attacks on Kenshin. His fighting power so strong that he is almost crazy. Kenshin at this time was truly Battousai. He fought back mercilessly, threatening to kill Aoshi any moment.

"The last time you almost did finish me was that you're in luck..." Kenshin smirked. "You're not so lucky today, Aoshi."

With that he flew into the air and came crashing down, slashing Aoshi's sword, injuring him across the chest.

Aoshi fell on to the floor with a loud thud, his eyes wide, shocked that he had been beaten so easily. The men stopped attacking each other and looked at Aoshi anxiously.

Aoshi said slowly, blood trickling from his lips. "Get the boy."

The training room's door flung opened and in came Yahiko with two man, holding him down fiercely. Yahiko was struggling fiercely. The men had punched him in the stomach. He was hurt.

Aoshi stood up slowly, "Drop your swords, and stop attacking. Or the boy will die..."

* * *

Kaoru was in her room sitting at the dressing table, brushing her hair. Then, it came all of a sudden, catching her off guard, she gasped and choked. Air wasn't coming through...no matter how hard she tried. She picked up her inhealer and puffed in as much as possible. It wasn't helping at all. She staggered to her bed and laid down hoping that it will calm her down. She was panicking...would she die at any moment?

She closed her eyes, willing herself to rest, but something was troubling her. Someone was trying to reach into her mind. Someone was calling to her....

She reached up weakly to her temples and gathered as much strength as possible to locate the men in the house. The vision was blurry, and she could hear shouting filled with anguish.

_I need to focus! What is happening?!_

She frowned and pushed herself harder to see more clearly. She saw them now. Kenshin, Sanosuke and Sohjiro was surrounded by a large group of men dressed in all black. The three of them looked angry and sad at the same time. Kenshin and Sohjiro had dropped their swords, and Sanosuke was looking worriedly at a corner of the room. She turned her focus to that corner and saw Yahiko, two men was holding him. And he was hurt, very badly hurt....blood was dripping and he was unconscious. There was blood everywhere....

_So much blood....!_

A sense of déjà vu swept over her and her eyes snapped opened...her eyes were no longer a soft, dark blue...they were shining dangerously...

* * *

The three men had dropped their weapons, looking at Aoshi angrily.

"You leave Yahiko out of this. What happened to your honor?" Sanosuke spat at Aoshi.

Aoshi, raised an eyebrow and laughed, a high cold laugh. "Honor? What honor? You won't be able to accomplish anything if you think about honor all the time, little boy."

Sanosuke clenched his fists, too angry to say anything...he was ready to punch that smile off Aoshi's face.

The training door burst opened again. But no one was there...there were just a blinding light, it was coming further and further into the room, forcing the men to make way for it. The men gasped and Aoshi stared at it unbelievingly. Kenshin, Sohjiro and Sanosuke were equally shocked and curious.

When the light reached the middle of the room, the intensity of the light slowly fades, revealing Kamiya Kaoru.

Her face was covered by her hair, which was longer than ever. Her skin was pale, an absolute white. She was clad in a white robe, her body floating in the air. In both of her hands she held a samurai sword, purple light escaping from her grip. She was floating in the air, her body so still. Suddenly, a violent swirl of wind blew into the room, causing all the men to cower down trying very hard to hold on to their places.

Then, the wind stopped all of the sudden...like it was controlled by her presence.

One of the Aorta's man stood up bravely and looked at her with interest.

"Ehh, such a pretty little thing...let me see what she can do..." he murmured greedily, moving closer to Kaoru, the rest of the men stood up as well and moved towards her...

One of the man grabbed her wrist roughly.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin shouted. "Don't touch her, you bastards!"

The men just sniggered and some of them started grabbing Kaoru.

"Ahh, gentlemen...I'm not so pretty and little if you look closer." A voice came from Kaoru's body. The voice was Koaru's but it doesn't sound like it was coming out of her mouth. It was an echoing voice....radiating power and command, yet teasing and sweet...

Suddenly a bright light burst from Kaoru's chest. She screamed a piercing screamed, shattering the light bulbs. Kenshin gasped...

_She is releasing a lot of stong Ki energy...._

Kaoru disappeared again, no one could see her, except for the light radiating from where she was flying around. But no one knew where her attacks were coming from. She attacked unpredictably, all the men were in pain. But there where so many of them against her. Suddenly they could see her again.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed, thrusting her swords into the air, letting the purple light flow to the swords, she pointed the swords at the massive men against her...the corrosive light shot through the room, and long, loud cries echoed in the room.

Her eyes shone a blinding blue and her body lifted higher into the air. Then, she vanished again, this time round their wasn't even light guiding them where she might be. All the men fell onto the floor, they were badly wounded. The room was in darkness, the smell of blood thick in the air. From the moment the man angered her, she was screaming continuously, like she was finally releasing all the incredible amount of anger and hatred that she had kept to herself for so long.

Suddenly, she light up again. Aoshi were gathering his men, he was too scared and shocked to say anything. He never knew such a power existed. She was good...very good...she didn't kill a man at all, just injuring them enough to make them pass out. She never meant to kill anyone at all.

"Get them out as soon as possible...or else you might find them all dead very soon..." A voice came from Koaru's body. Aoshi immediately called for backup, and a large aeroplane appeared beside the balcony of the training room.

Some men appeared from the plane and begun to help Aoshi to load the man onto the plane.

Just before Aoshi got onto the plane himself, he took one more look at Kaoru...

_Who the hell is this woman?_

__

* * *

__

__

When all the Aorta members disappeared, Kaoru begun to gleam in purple, then the light faded into a light blue...she came down to the floor, her feet resting on the ground.

"Riu—"she murmured, after saying that she fainted...like as if all the powers just shut off. The three men stared at her dumbfolded, they located her in the dark and Sanosuke carried her out of the training room. And Sohjiro carried the also unconscious Yahiko.

Yahiko woke up while Sohjiro was carrying him.

"Ahh! Put me down! I'm fine! Put me down!" he shouted.

Sohjiro dropped him onto the ground. And Yahiko noticed Kaoru in Sanosuke's arms.

"Ehhh...so sweet eh, Sano? With a witch ah?" he teased.

Sanosuke glared at him. "Shut up, Yahiko. In case you don't remember, we just had a major fight in Jou-chan's house. And if it weren't for her, we'll all be dead. Especially you..."

Yahiko scratched his head, yes, he remember now...men had awoken him from his sleep...punched him in the stomach and.....

"Busuh?! What did she do?" Yahiko asked

"You were captured by the bad guys and we were forced to surrender...but Jou-chan came...will I think it is Jou-chan anyway...that thing doesn't look like her...yet, it was her..." Sanosuke said.

* * *

Yahiko listened intently to Kenshin.

_So Busuh had released a incredible amount of Ki energy to beat all the men. And that sudden burst of energy was probably because she had kept it in her for so long...and she is so weak now...like she could die any moment..._

"That is why we can never detect her Ki energy, she had somehow locked it away from her body..." Kenshin said

"And maybe what we just witness was what my father told be about...and she is so weak now...maybe that is why this kind of power isn't good for her...she wasn't able to contain it..." Sanosuke said.

"I'll watch over Kamiya-san tonight...." Sohjiro said quietly, tears forming in his eyes. Seeing Kaoru, lying on the bed, panting and sweating...and yet her body was as cold as ice...her pulse weakening...

_I can't let her die...Kaoru! And yet there is nothing I could do....._

"No, we can't just leave you here doing all the work....I'll saty and keep watch as well...I know this special herb" Kenshin said, fingering out something from his pocket. He gave it to Sohjiro.

Sohjiro took it eagerly,and began to grind it with a spoon. He helped Kaoru to drink it down with water. She coughed, and lie back onto the pillow again.

Kenshin looked at her sleep...She looked so peaceful...like some of the innocence that he had seen in the family picture had returned to her. Her skin milky and smooth...her hair flowing beautifully...she was a goddess...and angel..

_No, both ways of describing her wouldn't do her justice...she was far more special..._

"Sohjiro...I want to apologise for saying all those awful things about Kaoru-dono...I mean, she wasn't lying...she is really powerful, even more stronger than she said she is..." Kenshin said quietly, his head bowed.

"It's all right, Himura-san...." Sohjiro said softly, smiling sadly. He was silently praying for her.

* * *

Kenshin woke up slowly. Some one was shaking him....

_Stop it, I want to sleep...._

"Wake up, Kenshin! Jou-chan is gone!" Sanosuke shouted, panicking.

_Where could she have gone to?_

Kenshin got up quickly.

_Kaoru....gone?_

"We fell asleep last night, watching over her. When Sohjiro , Yahiko and I woke up this morning, she was not in the bed anymore..." Sanosuke explained.

Kenshin's eyes darkened, "Let's go look for her now." His voice filled with urgency.

The four of them went together to search for her in the house...they dare not split up as the house was too big...they might get lost in there forever. But, no matter how hard they tried, there isn't sign of Kaoru anywhere. Like she just vanished...like yesterday...

"Do you think that busuh is like really gone? Like because she is a witch...her body goes with her when she dies?" Yahiko said cautiously.

Kenshin glared at him. "No, she is not dead." He said firmly.

_No, she is not! She can't be!_

Sanosuke and Sohjiro looked at Yahiko...

"Let's continue searching..." Sohjiro said calmly.

* * *

"Come on, Sanosuke, admit it! We're lost!" Yahiko grumbled.

Sanosuke looked at Yahiko in frustration. Now , that he see it properly...yes, they are lost... "Oi, Kenshin...where do you think we are now? This place is giving me the creeps..."

Kenshin remained silent...he doesn't know where they are as well. This house was like a fortress...so many hidden things, weapons, traps and weird witchcraft supplies...it was creeping him out as well. Sohjiro, however was smiling...

"Maybe we should go that way..." Sohjiro suggested, pointing at a dark passage of corridor.

The others nodded and walked towards the corridor slowly.

* * *

The corridor seemed to go on forever...and then, finally there was a light at the end of a dark tunnel. The four of them noticed a room with light coming out from it. They looked at each other and nodded solemnly. They all charged in at the same time.

And there was Kaoru, standing against a door, looking at them, confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

The four of them stared at her and then at themselves, dumbfolded.

"No, what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked, his eyes changing to a dangerous golden colour. Kaoru noticed this and stared back bravely, her eye colour changing to a queer violet-blue..

"I am packing, we have to leave here as soon as possible. They will come back, once they are ready. I suppose those are men that are after you and Seta-san?" Kaoru replied coolly.

"Yes," Sohjiro replied for Kenshin. "But, Kamiya-san aren't you very sick?"

"Ah, forget about that. I very weak already before I released my power, that is why, I was barely alive after I beat off all the men..." Kaoru replied. " The power is not suppose to be released...I could have finish them all without using the powers...but I lost control when I saw Yahiko being hurt by those men...than I lost even more control when those men grabbed me...then, it all burst out...."

"How did you know that I was captured?" Yahiko asked.

"I told the others already, I can read minds and see visions that I want to see..." Kaoru said. "Though not all of you believe me... I had a major asthma attack last night when the men came in...but I feel someone trying to reach into my mind...which one of you is it?"

Sanosuke put up his hand. "Me...I wanted to get help..." Kaoru nodded.

"Okay, I'll be leaving soon. You gentlemen go have some breakfast that I've prepared in the dinning room..." Kaoru said.

"Wait, where can you go?" Kenshin asked.

"Anywhere, somewhere I can find peace again..."

"No, you can't the Aorta will hunt you down. No matter how powerful you may be. They are treacherous....they will do anything to get you elimated."

"Where else can I go. I can't stay here, they'll be back..."

"I think we should stay together. I'll give a call to my father...I hope he will take me in again..."

"Hiko Seijiro?"

"How did you know that?"

"I told you, I read minds and can listen to any conversation I want..."

"Okay, whatever. I'll go give him a call...."

They walked out of the room and went to the dinning room.

"So, busuh, all this while you were reading our minds?" Yahiko asked curiously.

"No, I only read minds when I want to. I don't like to pry into people's personal matters unless I have to, you know..."

"Ahhh..you know, since you haven't choose to read my mind yet, let me tell you what I think ....I think your cooking sucks!"

"Really?" Kaoru laughed "Too bad, I can't offer you anything nicer..."

Yahiko stucked out his tongue at her.

Kenshin came back to the dinning room after he made the call.

"He was reluctant...but he said that we can all go...and that we better have a good explanation when we get there..." Kenshin said glumly. He and his father definitely had a serious argument just now.

The rest nodded.

* * *

They were outside the house, ready to set out to Kenshin's father's house. Kaoru was carrying six really heavy looking bags. Kenshin glanced at her, amused.

"What the hell do you have in there?" he asked, smiling.

Kaoru was startled, and saw that his eyes were a gentle violet.

"I...have..." she stammered. His tone of voice was affecting her...

_Why is my heart beating so fast_?

"I have weapons, and herbs and some things... the Aorta will surely be after us...and I'm sure they will search my house when they realized we are not there anymore...so I make sure that I took all the weapons and the witchcrafts..you know...." She stammered again.

_Why the heck am I stammering?? He is teasing me.....ahhhh!!_

"Ahh,I guess you'll need so help with the bags...." Kenshin smiled, teasing her, trying to reach for one of the bags. Kaoru pulled away, flustered.

"You know, I'm stronger than I look...I can carry the bags myself"

Kenshin laughed at her embarrassed face.

_She looked so adorable, where she is shy...like she had multiple personalities..._

"No, no. I insist, I just can't let a lovely lady like you carry that much load of things..." Kenshin teased again and pulled at the bag harder. Kaoru let the bag go and she was even more flustered than ever...

_Ahhh what is he doing!?_

Sohjiro was watching them silently all the way....his eyes narrowing...

* * *

Author's notes: Ahhhhh!! Okay people, please review!!!!!! Will really appreciate it!


	7. Hiko Seijiro's Villa

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Sigh

Author's notes: Muhahahahahaha!!!! I just got this really cool ' how-to-draw-manga' book from KL, it's freaking cool. And they actually sell RK manga in this bookstore!!!

I screamed when I saw them, and people just gave me glares. ( Hahahaha! sorry people, you cannot imagine how much I love Kenshin!!!!!!) I LOVE KENSHIN!!!

Okies, okies..anyway, The story will now be much more interesting, compared to the chapters before. Sorry people...for baring with me all this while...but I just can't make romance happen all at once! - !!

Venus Butterfly: Thank you for reviewing! Haha! You have fun at the Slipknot concert, I am soo freaking jealous that you get to go!!! Arghhhhh(Jk!!)

Beowulf31486: Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Panda: Hahaha sorry, I'll make sure I check my spelling more carefully next time! Okies, I hope you continue to read my fanfic! Thank you for reviewing!

Bradybunch4529: Thank you again for your wonderful review, and for staying with this fanfic! I am flattered by your (so-nice!) comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you again for giving me the encouragement I needed!! Thanks!!

MiZaLiBrAChAn: Thank you for saying my story is cool!! Haha! I hope it is! Thanks for your review, and I hope you like this chapter!!!

And for people reading now, Please read and review!! Even if you want to drop a comment or criticism..okay?? I know that I still have a lot of room for improvement!!!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

They arrived at Hiko Seijiro's doorstep, tired and drowsy...it had been a more than 9 hours ride. Yahiko complained why he had to go with them...and opted to go to Kenshin's father's mansion by aeroplane.

"Going by aeroplane would only make them easier to track us down...and if you stay at your hometown, they might capture you again and threaten us..." Kenshin had explained. So they are stuck together...at least for a while...

Before they got off the car, Kenshin called for a short meeting.

"Okay, my father doesn't know about The Aorta or my past profession, so we're just going to pretend that you and I are friends and that I've brought you guys here for vacation, okay?" Kenshin said, his voice very low.

"You mean you didn't tell him???" Sanosuke asked.

"Of course not, last night was the first time I contacted him in fifteen years..." Kenshin replied. "Anyway, you guys have to act casual, get it?"

"What do you mean by casual?" Yahiko asked.

"Like we are good friends and that we've known each other for a long time already."

"How is that suppose to work? I mean we barely know anything of your past!" Yahiko retorted.

Someone knocked at the window...

Kenshin turned around and saw his father. Hiko Seijiro...his face as stern as ever, wearing a stiff black suit and looking at him...angrily? Or is it sadly?

"Okay, can't talk now, that's my father...let's go and be cool." Kenshin warned.

"Right..." they all say together.

They all got down and lined up politely, as if this was what they were suppose to do. Hiko Seijiro's stare and presence made them nervous as he inspected each of them with narrowed eyes.

When his gaze fell upon Kaoru, he looked at her for a longer time than the rest. Finally, he reluctantly looked away and coughed uncomfortably.

"Welcome to my house. Chiaki here will show you where you'll be staying..." Hiko said solemnly. Sanosuke rolled his eyes... _his tone of voice hardly sound welcoming...more like wanting all of us to be dead._

All of them nodded quickly and followed Chiaki, a petite young woman, who seemed to be rather intimidated by the group. And Hiko took Kenshin away...

All of them were amazed by magnificent mansion. Kaoru was the most surprised of them all, who could have guessed that Kenshin was once someone who own all of this? She knew that she lived in an equally huge house as well, but this mansion was different... from the moment they drove up to the palatial Mediterranean-style villa with a flag stone driveway and huge iron gates blocking the entry at the street she was mesmerized and a little afraid...she do not understand what she was feeling...all was new to her...and she somehow feel very distant and far from all the people around her...especially Kenshin...she knew so little...she was beginning to feel inferior to him...suddenly her heart was so down and depressed.

They walked through the wide corridors, passing by rooms and walked towards the foyer and climbed a long curving staircase with a wrought-iron railing and thick iron brass handrail. At the top of the staircase, Chiaki turned left and continue walking until they were almost at the end of the hall.

"These will be your rooms," Chiaki said politely, passing Kaoru all the keys to the rooms. "If you need anything at all, just press the intercom button on the telephone, and dinner will be served at seven." Chiaki smiled a courteous smile before she disappeared down the hall.

Kaoru handed each of them a key.

"Ahhh, I really need a good nap..." Sano yawned and disappeared into his room. Kaoru nodded at went into her room...she was exhausted..she slammed herself against the bed carelessly and fell asleep.

_Kenshin..._

__

* * *

__

__

"Kenshin," Hiko said quietly, "Can you explain why you are here? I heard that you have joined the bad after you left...the Aorta or something..."

_He knew?! How did he know?_

As if reading his thoughts, Hiko chuckled softly, "I have resources you know. No one can hide from me. I like power and information is power..."

Kenshin nodded numbly.

"And, your friends, are they from the Aorta too?"

"No, I left the Aorta long time ago. They are friends I made after I left Aorta."

"And that girl? There is something different about her. She does not have any Ki energy at all..."

"Yes..."

"So what are you working as now?"

"I'm not working..."

"So I guess you get paid a lot when working at the Aorta?"

Kenshin kept quiet, his anger rising.

"Go rest now. I can sense that you are not telling me something...but I won't force it out of you yet. You are still as stubborn as before..."

Kenshin nodded his thanks and went out of the room.

* * *

__

__

The sudden buzz of the alarm made Kaoru jumped, she grope blindly for the clock radio and turned it off. A few minutes later, she reluctantly got up.

She glanced at the clock. It was only 6.15pm, an automatic alarm must have been set to make sure they were all on time for dinner. This Hiko person certainly was very fussy.

Kaoru begun to dig into her suitcase.

_What should I wear tonight?_

She took out a beautiful white dress and decided that this should be appropriate. She slipped it on easily and gave her hair a toss, she thought that she should just let it down tonight. Just when she was looking at herself in the dressing room's mirror, someone knocked at her door.

"Kamiya-san, are you ready?" Sohjiro called.

"Hai, I'm almost ready. The door is not locked, you can come in..."

Sohjiro was wearing a gray pinstripe suit, white shirt, and a red-and-gray patterned tie. Somehow, without his blue gi, he looked more matured and manly. Kaoru thought that he looked extremely nice.

"You looked very nice in your suit, Seta-san."

Sohjiro was surprised by the comment and looked at himself...

"Actually, Kenshin lent me this suit..."

"It looks nice on you..."

Sohjiro chuckled and looked at Kaoru. She took his breath away...her lean body in the white dress that hugs at all the right places, her shiny hair flowing like water and her deep blue eyes...for a moment he was speechless, his mouth hanging open, but no words could come out. Kaoru noticed this and looked at him, perplexed.

"What's wrong?"

"You look...stunning," Sohjiro said with a smile of pure masculine appreciation.

_What am I saying? Where did the words come from? _He smiled at her, embarrassed.

Kaoru laughed and gave him a light pat on the shoulder,

"We better get going or else Hiko-sama will get angry..."

Sohjiro nodded and laughed. The rest had left already...he was glad that he waited for Kaoru...she was walking next to him, a light smile on her lips, so innocent and beautiful. Every time she smiles, something tugged at his heart.

A maid showed them to the dinning room and they spotted the others, standing around, chatting and having cocktails. Kaoru spotted Kenshin and felt her knees go weak again. Kenshin was talking to a very beautiful and sophisticated woman with very long black hair. Kaoru find herself walking towards Kenshin , like as if her legs have a mind of their own. But, midway, she was stopped by Hiko Seijiro and a white-haired man.

"Good Evening." Hiko Seijiro greeted, "Things have been in such hurry that I didn't get to know your name, Miss...?"

"Kamiya Kaoru." Kaoru replied, bowing.

"Ahh, Kamiya-san, may I introduce you to Yukishiro Enishi."

Kaoru turned to looked at the white haired man and saw that he was actually a young man. He smiled at her warmly and extended a friendly handshake. Kaoru tooked his hand readily and smiled back.

_This man is nice...his eyes so gentle..._

The bell sounded and the butler announced, "Dinner is served!"

Enishi hand rested lightly on Kaoru's shoulders and ushered her towards the table. Kaoru looked up at him and he just smiled back reassuringly. He was so tall, and gentle...she begun to relax the first time ever since she entered the dinning room. Sanosuke, Sohjiro and Yahiko followed behind and looked at the pair curiously.

"Who's that man with Kamiya-san?" Sohjiro asked.

"Someone called Yukishiro Enishi, another multibillionaire living around here...apparently all the people living around here are the rich and the famous. See that woman with Kenshin? That's Takani Megumi, another rich man's daughter...Hiko said something like she is Kenshin's childhood friend and that they've been engaged ever since...ha, never imagine Kenshin having a fiancé." Sano answered.

Sohjiro nodded sloemly and looked at Megumi . She somehow reminded him of Kamiya-san..._what is it?_

__

_

* * *

_

Kaoru went back to her room after dinner, the rest had stay to chat or to play a game of poker. But inside she was suffocating. Megumi and Kenshin had sat infront of her at the dinning table. Megumi was staring at her constantly and shooting at her rather rude questions. And oh, was she clever! She had made the questions sound necessary and anything but rude. Only Enishi recognized Megumi's 'attack' and rescued Kaoru by stirring everyone away to another topic. Kaoru didn't understand why Megumi was acting this way, what did she ever do to her anyway, they've just met!

_Arrrghhhh!_

_And Kenshin...._

_He looked so happy with Megumi..._

Kaoru sighed and decided that she'll sleep early that night.

* * *

Kenshin was staring at himself in the mirror. His eyes an amber colour. They have been that colour for so long...until recently...after he met Kaoru. Though nothing had happened between them , he felt awkward infront of her with Megumi around. He remembered the conversation earlier at dinner:

"Kaoru, tell us all about yourself." Megumi had said sweetly. But Kenshin knew that sweetness from Megumi means danger.

"There isn't much to tell..." Kaoru had stammered.

"Start with your career, what do you do?"

Kenshin laughed when he remembered Kaoru's face when she told them that she was an interior designer. And how Megumi kept referring to interior designer as interior decorator, making Kaoru feel degraded.

Kenshin sighed, he feel utterly sorry for Kaoru, he didn't understand Megumi's actions as well.

_What did Kaoru ever do to her?_

But then, he knows Megumi, she likes to intimidate anyone she dislikes, even if they've just met.

* * *

_Kamiya Kaoru....Kamiya Kaoru...I thought she is dead?There must be some mistake!_

Megumi thought furiously as she drove to her house, after she got off her car she stormed upstairs and flung opened a door. An old man was sitting at a study table, reading a book.

"There is a Kamiya Kaoru at dinner today." Megumi said.

The man stopped reading and looked up at her, his face tired and blank.

"I thought you said that Kamiya Kaoru is dead?" Megumi said again.

"Yes, she is dead." The man replied tiredly, annoyed by Megumi's interruption to his reading.

"Then, why is she alive and well? I don't get it!"

"Calm down Megumi. Even if she is alive, there is nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Nothing wrong with that? Don't you dare say that to me. Everything is wrong with that!"

"Just go back to your room, Megumi. It might not be the same Kamiya Kaoru we've talked about."

"You know yourself that only one family has that surname...don't even try to blow me off."

"Megumi, I'm very tired. Please can we talk about this some other time?" the man said, firmly.

Megumi stared at him angrily and walked out swiftly, slamming the door behind her.

_Kamiya Kaoru is gonna pay...._

__

* * *

__

__

Kaoru woke up early the next morning and decided that she'll go for a run along the beach. She just felt that she had to get away from the people inside this luxurious villa. She didn't even feel like talking to Sohjiro. She was confused and her emotions were in pieces, unable to become whole. She need to breathe fresh air, and maybe she'll feel better.

Anxious to get started, she hurried out of bed, pulled her hair into a ponytail, and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. The house seemed deserted as she walked silently along the hallway and down the stairs, but outside, two men were pruning a hedge along the side of the property. Kaoru waved to them as she jogged across the lawn, her spirits already beginning to lift as she breathed in the salty air and felt the presence of the sea.

On her left, the ocean filled the entire horizon, magestic, beautiful, untamed. On her right, the horizon was obscured by a procession of mansions, a few which were even bigger than Hiko Seijiro's, and there was some sort of activity at all of them. Gardeners were looking after flower beds, servants tidying patios and taking care of swimming pools, and sprinkler systems were spraying water on lawns that sparkled in the morning sun.

There were several other people running on the beach as well. But they were all unfriendly, unlike the people back where she lived. The people here avoided all eye contact and passed each other like robots running errands.

Kaoru was pondering that when she was distracted by an elderly gardener in a long-sleeved shirt who'd been working in a flower bed near the edge of the lawn. He stood up;

Then he clutched his left arm and fell over. Kaoru ran toward him.

"Take it easy," she said gently . "I'll help you. Lean on me." She wrapped her arm around his waist. "Tell me what's wrong."

"My arm," he gasped, his face pale with pain.

"Are you having any chest pains?"

"No. Had surgery...on my....shoulder."

Kaoru smiled, she was relieved that it wasn't a heart attacked, she guided him over to the tree and eased him onto the bench.

"Doesn't your employer knows about this?" Kaoru demanded, angry at how the old man was treated. "Surely someone else here could take over your work while your shoulder heals, and you could do their work."

The old man stared at her as if that had never occurred to him and yet the possibility fascinated him. "What sort of work do you think I could do here?"

"Well, aren't you a gardener?"

The man chuckled and Kaoru looked at him curiously.

"I'll be fine if you just sit here and talk to me for a while. Conversing with a sweet, pretty little thing like you is better than any painkiller I could take."

"Will you get into trouble by sitting out here with me?"

He smiled, thinking it over. "I can't see how, but it is a delightful prospect to comtemplate."

Several things struck Kaoru at once: his hand was smooth, his speech educated, and his attitude was almost flirtatious. Embarrassed, she started to stand up.

"You're not a gardener. I made a foolish mistake. I'm sorry."

"Don't run off and don't be embarrassed. I'm touched by your concern, why don't you just sit here with me for a while?"

"I really should go..."

The old man looked at her pleadingly and Kaoru sat down again

"I've never seen you around here before...who are you?

"My name is Kaoru..."

"Hello Kaoru, I am Okina..."

* * *

Author's notes: Okay people!! Please review and tell me what you think!!!!


	8. Confusions

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin...

Author's Notes: Haha!!! School is finally OVER!!!! YES!!! But I still have musical rehersals to attend and chemistry tuition. Ahhhhh Haha!! Okies!! I feel okay these days, surfing through the net and reading amazing fanfiction from Ravyn and BelleDayNight, I really recommend their stories!! FREAking nice.Hohohohohoho! (Sound familiar?) haah!!

**under-deranged**: Thank you for your review! Yes, I started this fanfic, wanting it to be very original with lots of romantic scenes that have played in my mind forever that I'll finally get to write it down. I am so glad that you like my fanfic, really HaPPY!! Make me feel all warm and lucky!! Okies, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**gaby (hyatt** : thank you for reviewing!! REALLy truly appreciated!! Thank you!!

**Beowulf31486: **Thank you for staying with this fanfic!!! And thank you for writing down your thoughts! Haha!! More about Megumi and Kaoru's relation will appear in later chapters!! Haha

Okies, people!! I hope you guys like this update and PLS read and review!! Reviews make me very happy!! )

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Jiya!"

A young woman was descending down from a mansion, waving her hands frantically at Okina. Kaoru looked up and saw that the woman has bright blue eyes and a really long braid coming from the inside f her much shorter hair. She was wearing denim shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

"You are about to meet my daughter, Misao..." Okina warned as Misao ran over to them with a mischievous grin on her face. She walked right up to them, hands on her hips and stared at Kaoru questioningly.

"Jiya!" Misao said again.

"Don't call me Jiya...I am not that old yet, in fact I am your father Misao." Okina sighed.

"Whatever, you're old enough to be my Jiya!" she retorted, and glanced at Kaoru. " Stop flirting with young woman! I don't want any younger siblings!"

Kaoru blushed bright red and Okina shook his head and sighed again.

"You've made Kaoru here very embarrassed her, my dear Misao..." Okina said.

Misao laughed and stuck out her hand at Kaoru. "Hi, I'm Maikimachi Misao."

"Kamiya Kaoru..." Kaoru said shyly, taking Misao's hand.

"Are you here on holiday?"

"Yeah..."

"She is staying in Hiko Seijiro's, in fact Himura has returned and had brought his friends with him..." Okina added.

"Himura?!" Misao exclaimed. "Ohhhhh! So Kamiya-san, you are one of Himura's friends?"

"Yes..."

Misao looked at her unbelievingly and stared at her with narrowed eyes. She looked at Kaoru for a long time.

"Misao, it's getting hot out here...let's invite Kaoru into the house..." Okina said, uncomfortable with the awkward situation. But before he could steer them away from the garden, Misao grabbed Kaoru's hands and ran towards the garage.

"Misao! Where are you going?!" Okina shouted.

"I want to bring Kamiya-san to shopping!" Misao shouted back, already getting into a car.

Okina looked away and sighed again.

_Something is going on...it is not often that I see the spark in Misao's eyes....something is up...and I don't know about it..._

* * *

Misao sped off onto the road and turned on loud, banging rock music. Her eyes sparkling for excitement.

_The Aorta....!_

"Misao-dono! Could you turn down the music PLEASE!" Kaoru shouted over the music,.

Misao immediately lower the volume.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

Misao did not reply.

"We are not going shopping are we?"

"No, we are not." Misao said grimly and turned into a parking lot with many guards. The place appeared to be a restaurant. Kaoru cannot believe there were such restaurants with this kind of security..._it is not like people needed so much protection as they eat..._

* * *

They were sitting in an enclosed room, their food on the table.

Misao looked at her hard and finally spoke.

"So, are you in The Aorta too?"

Kaoru looked at her shocked. _How did she know about the Aorta?!_

"It's okay, you know...I use to work for The Aorta as well. I know that Himura was one of them...his code name was Battousai..."

"You're an assassin too?"

"No, do I look like one? The Aorta is not made up of all assassins you know. I was in charge of the operating computers...so, what do you work as? You sure don't look like an assassin...too frail to be one...no offence.."

"No, I have never work for The Aorta. I am Himura's friend after he left The Aorta..."

"Ohh...I thought what...okay, now that I know...sorry for grabbing you and bringing you here. It is rather rude, I apologise..."

Kaoru smiled and laughed it off.

"It's all right."

"So, are you Himura's girlfriend?"

Kaoru blushed a deep red and shook his head furiously. "No! Of course not!"

"Oh...good for you if you are not involve with him..."

"Why?"

Misao leaned confidentially and said:

"Himura was the top assassin in The Aorta, killing thousands or more than that. He is heartless, having no emotions at all. He had lots of girlfriends and after he used them to the most, he just dumped them ruthlessly. He is dangerous...lots of women fall for him despite all the warnings. He is irresistible you know...though he is not a bit as good looking as Aoshi-sama..."

"Who is Aoshi?"

"Another top assassin, though not as good as Himura...but he is so tall, so manly and beautiful...." Misao said sadly. "Can a man be beautiful, Kamiya-san?"

"Yes, that is possible...and call me Kaoru, Kamiya-san is too.."

"So, Kaoru, has Himura tried to hit on you yet?"

"No, in fact, I think he really dislike me."

"Why?"

Kaoru made Misao swear to secrecy and told her everything that had happened the past few days, though skipping the parts about herself and the powers she used to fight the Aorta.

"So, we are his so-called-friends who are visiting...and I lied to Takani-san that I am an interior designer.."

"Megumi? That bitch!"

"Well..."

"She is the worst female ever. That slut, she slept with all of the male population, I swear. She is a back-stabbing, man-eater , devious woman, you better watch out for her Kaoru..."

"Yeah, I think she really hate me as well, she pratically 'attack' me last night..."

"Of course! You are a girl that Himura brought back! She is Himura's fiancé, you know...their marriage has been arranged since they were kids..."

"Yeah, I know..." Kaoru sighed. She was even more confused than ever. Hearing about Kenshin somehow made her feel downhearted. Misao studied her quietly and finally exclaimed:

"Kaoru, let's go shopping!"

"For real?"

"Yeah I mean, the sale is on and I think we can bulk you up with some clothes!"

"Well, I don't think I am appropriately dressed and I don't have money to shop..."

"Oh, let me worry about the money! And you just fine in the tank top and shorts!"

"But, Misao..."

Misao ignored Kaoru's protests and grabbed her hand again, humming to herself as they walked out of the restaurant and to Misao's Porsche.

* * *

Kaoru arrived back at Hiko's villa at around 7pm and she sneaked in stealthily. She felt uneasy again...Misao was great buying her clothes and nice accessories and Kaoru had promised to pay her back. She learnt a great deal about Enishi and the rest of the wealthy people around here. She found out that Misao is only 18 years old and Okina had always been a playboy, and because of his immense wealth, young women is always flocking near him. He had many young wives and Misao's mother was his fifthe wive...

She was climbing the stairs when Sohjiro's voice called from below.

"Kaoru! Where have you been? Himura-san have been looking for you!" Sohjiro said, standing infront of Kaoru.

"I was with a friend and we went shopping...sorry I didn't let you guys know, things just went out of control..." _It's true...things were out of control with Misao's shouting and her forever non-withering energy._

"It's all right! We're all going to dinner with Himura-san and his friends, you better hurry. I'll tell them to wait for you."

"Okay. Thanks Sohjiro."

Kaoru went into her room and and ran a fast shower and slipped on a black cock-tailed dress. She inspected herself in the mirror and put on more lipstick. She rushed out quickly and down the stairs. Then she saw Sohjiro, Sano and Yahiko waiting for her.

Sano looked up and whistled. And Kaoru blushed in embarrassment. The cocktail dress was a new one that Misao had bought for her today. She feel that it looked to revealing but Misao had insisted that she is too conservative and she MUST buy it or regret later.

"Kenshin had left first with his friends...but his driver will take us there." Sano said.

Kaoru felt disappointed, from what she had heard from Misao...Kenshin is a playboy, breaking women's hearts_. He didn't even find me attractive...._ Kaoru shook her head and reminded herself that she is better off without any attention from him...yet she knew that deep inside her heart...she wanted him to want her.

* * *

Her presence would not have bothered him except that she was beginning to intrigue him. For one thing it was difficult not to notice that the delicate, black-haired beauty seated across from him in a sexy cocktailed dress was the same woman who had burst into a bright light with violence. She was an enigma...her presence tempting him to know her and to do so much more....

When he listen to her chatting with Sohjiro or Sanosuke , Kenshin couldn't imagine how he'd mistaken her to be a weak, lying female, but if he ask her a direct question himself, she seemed unable or unwilling to piece together a long sentence. If he don't speak directly to her, she avoided looking at him altogether.

If he hadn't been made to feel like an outsider, he would have found the evening quite fascinating. The women were crawling about him and he could barely stand Megumi's soft coos. She had shot insults at Kaoru again tonight but Kaoru just good-heartedly answers her or laughed it away. He wondered how she could even take Megumi's outrageous insults with a smiling face. He usually didn't mind Megumi's teasing and touches but tonight, he found it frustrating... as another black-haired beauty had completely ignored his presence.

The dance floor at the restaurant was separated from the dining room by a trellis covered by tropical flowers, and while they were waiting for dessert to be served, Kenshin decided that he'll get Kaoru onto the dance floor where she cannot ignore him so easily.

He got up and walked over to her seat.

"Kaoru-dono, would you like to dance?"

Her head jerked up and she stared up at him in surprised, she looked at his hand with widened eyes.

"I don't think so...no, thank you." She said.

"Kenshin is going to look like a wallflower if you leave him standing there. Come on Jou-chan, you ought to try to have fun." Sanosuke teased.

Kaoru flashed a 'you-are-so-going-to-regret-you-said-that' look.

"Come on Jou-chan!" Sano said, ignoring Kaoru's disapproving glare.

"Mou!I am having fun!" Kaoru complained. "I don't know how to dance..."

Gasps and giggles came from the girls that have been surrounding Kenshin.

"You don't even know how to dance? What are you..." Megumi said acidly, laughing at Kaoru.

"It's all right, I'll teach you..." Kenshin said gently, interrupting Megumi's attack.

Kaoru ignored Megumi's comment. Kenshin noticed how slowly and reluctantly she stood up , and he noticed how she seemed unaware that every men stared at her as she walked towards the dance floor. In his experience, beautiful women were always conscious of their appeal but Kamiya Kaoru seemed ignorant of anything about her own appeal_. Either she really don't know or don't care..._ Suddenly, Kamiya Kaoru seemed even more alluring than ever.

When he took her in his arms, she held herself as far from him as possible and kept her gaze focus on the third button of his shirt.

Kaoru was so tensed that her body felt like a piece of plywood. Himura Kenshin had been watching her like a hawk all evening , and now she was forced to dance with him. He made her so nervous that she couldn't stop stammering when she answered him, when he asked her a question. He was so incredibly good-looking that women had given her envious looks on the way to the dancefloor. He could be someone else's dream but he was Kaoru's nightmare. She does not need a distraction...

She realized that the more she ignores him, the more interested in her he seemed to become. She thought that maybe if she wanted him to stop questioning her, she will act like she is interested in him as well. Except that Kaoru couldn't do that, she couldn't bring himself to look up at him.

Kenshin moved automatically with the music, trying to remember the last time he danced with anyone who was as distant as Kaoru.

"Tell me something?" Kenshin said teasingly.

"I'll try..." Kaoru murmured, still keeping her head down to avoid looking at him.

Kenshin touch her chin lightly and tilted her face upward so that she faces him. Deep, intense blue eyes look at him in surprise.

"Why is it that you are perfectly able and willing to carry on a conversation with anyone but me?"

"I don't know..." Kaoru replied, feeling very stupid.

"You don't know?"

"I can't explain it...."

"But do you notice it?"

Kaoru nodded.

Kenshin looked down at the long-lashed eyes that she finally raised to him, and he forgot how frustrated he felt a moment before. He smiled. "What can I do to help you relax?"

He was teasing her, trying to make her feel intimidated...she knew that he treated her like she was just another 'conquest', and that unnerved her.

"Are you flirting with me?" She asked bluntly, very annoyed.

"Not very successfully," he replied just as bluntly.

"I wish you wouldn't try." She said honestly.

Kenshin stared at her with disbelieve, very insulted.

"Let's revert to silence, my ego can't handle anymore of this."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I," he said curtly. He took her back to the table the instant the song ended and Kaoru knew he never intended to bother with her again. She should have felt very relieved. She felt...let down.

* * *

Okay! This chapter is done for now!! Just press the button down there and leave a review!! Hehe!! 


	9. Story And Character Info

**Story And Character Information**

Setting: America (California)

Hiko Seijiro's villa is near the beaches in California.

**Himura Kenshin**

Age: 29 years old.

Relations: Hiko Seijiro (father), Takani Megumi (fiancé)

Occupation: former assassin( Battousai) , the heir to his father's company.

A cruel, ruthless man (though he doesn't appear to be), a play boy who uses women to the most. His skills as a swordsman and the way he is caused himself to be codenamed: Battousai. Has amber eyes most of the time. Was actually slowly changing back to himself at the beginning of the story but because of The Aorta's appearance, he is Battousai again.

**Kamiya Kaoru**

Age: 20 years old

Relations: Kamiya Koishijiro( father-missing)

Occupation: none (she is a witch)

She suffers from immense asthmas attack and the power she possesses causes her to be extremely weak after she uses it. More about how she survived the last time she fought The Aorta and manage to survive will be revealed.

**Sagara Sanosuke**

Age: 25 years old

Relations: none (his parents died, no other siblings and distant relatives unknown)

Occupation: owns a cinema back in the small town.

He used to be in a gang which pick fights, kill people for money and steals things. He is Yahiko and Kenshin's neighbour and is close to Yahiko.

**Makimachi Misao**

Age: 18 years old.

Relations: Okina (her father), and other siblings that she does not know.

Occupation: She ran away from home at the age of 15 and went to work in The Aorta as a computer genius.No one knows about Misao's work with The Aorta except for Kaoru and Aoshi. She only managed to detach herself from The Aorta because of Aoshi's help. She is also highly trained in Kempo.

**Seta Sohjiro**

Age: 23 years old.

Relations: none

Occupation: former assassin for The Aorta

Sohjiro does not have any emotions, and at the beginning of this story he experiences changes within himself, he is drawn towards Kaoru.

**Shinomori Aoshi**

Age: 32 years old

Relations: none

Occupation: One of the top assassins in The Aorta. The leader of the Group Delta (the group that is in charge of hunting down Battousai.)

Helped Misao to get of The Aorta ( where all members are members for life), had forgotten about her already. Has a sad past, very icy and power hungry.

**Okina**

Age: 61 years old

Relations: Misao and all his children who doesn't even see him anymore.

Occupation: The owner of a company which sells yachts and is a multi-billionaires.

The only person living with Okina right now is Misao. Unknown to many people, he used to be a famed ninja with many pasts.

**Seijiro Hiko**

Age: 43 years old

Relations: Kenshin ( his adopted son)

Occuption: Owner of a large chain of companies. Multi-billionaire.

Hiko is the person who taught the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu that the Battousai uses to kill. He knows more than he look like he knows and is sneaky sometimes.

**Myojin Yahiko**

Age: 16 years old.

Relations: his mother (remember how Sano say that she went out of town? She actually eloped off with her lover without telling Yahiko), his father passed away long time ago, a distant uncle who don't really care what happens to him.

Occupation: Student

Yahiko followed the rest to Hiko's villa partly because of what Kenshin had said and partly because of his mother's disappearance.

**Takani Megumi**

Age: 24 years old

Relations: the mysterious old man that she spoke to in Chapter 7 (more will be revealed later!!)

Occupation: none. She doesn't need to work, she is too rich already

She is a spiteful woman who dislikes all other females, extremely bitchy and very slutty (according to Misao). She is Kenshin's decided fiancé (though this has been put on hold due to his disappearance for so many years, now he is back...the engagement is back on!)

**Yukishiro Enishi**

Age: 27 years old

Relations: Unknown.

Occupation: he is the CEO of a chain of companies that his father owns.

Enishi is friendly and you can see that he is attracted to Kaoru. (more about him will be revealed later!)


	10. Crushing Walls

Disclaimer: I still do not own Rurouni Kenshin....sigh

Author's notes: I just really wanna finish this fanfic as fast as I can. Not that I am rushing it, but because I know that I won't have enough time next year (2005) to do fanfics or read fanfics anymore. There are major exams next year that really matter to me. ( My mother is really against me writing fanfictions....ahhh, she would rather want me to do more ADD. Maths.) Haha....Okies here goes the story again. Some parts of the romantic scenes here were alike of the ones in the book 'Night Whispers'. I do not own these romantic scenes as well, they belong to the original author. I just twisted it a little and make it into the way I like it.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Kenshin do not understand why Kaoru reacted this way to him. Doesn't she find him attractive? He knows that he is irresistible and no woman is able to resist his charms...well...maybe except for Kamiya Kaoru....

He banged against the table hard in frustration. He had told Hiko everything about being in The Aorta...the detailed version but insisted that the 'friends' he brought with him have no connections with The Aorta at all (which is not true). Kaoru had lied to them that she is an interior designer , Sano just told them his true profession (he owns a cinema, which he closed down for a while.) Sohjiro is an accountant and Yahiko is Sanosuke's 'cousin'. Kenshin does not want Hiko to know about Kaoru's powers and what she is capable of. He, himself still do not understand how she could recover so quickly after she released her power and appeared to be more or less dead...they had forgotten to ask her.

Megumi is all clingy and he does not like the way she was treating Kaoru...

Kenshin sighed, he'll have to adapt back to his old lifestyle... and he knows that The Aorta will show up eventually...they won't give up so easily.,,

Kenshin gazed at the clock...he'll have to get ready soon, Okina had invited him over to breakfast this morning.

Misao walked into the kitchen, where a stout woman in her early sixties is pouring chopped pecans into pancake batter. "Morning Euiko-san, where is my father?"

"He is out at terrace with Himura-san..." Euiko answered.

"Himura?! What is he doing here?"

"Your father invited him over for breakfast..."

"Right..." Misao mumbled, she does not like Kenshin at all. She poured orange juice into a glass and walked down the terrace steps, where Kenshin was sitting alone underneath a bright white umbrella, reading newspapers. Okina was no where is in sight.

"Good morning, Himura." Misao said politely.

Kenshin looked up and smiled. "Ahh, Misao-dono. You've certainly grown since I last seen you..."

Misao nodded, noticing that his eyes were still an bright, fiery amber colour.

_Battousai..._

"Where is my father?"

"He is down there somewhere in the garden...he said that he need to take a look at one of the flower bed he planted a few days ago."

Misao smirked, she knew that Okina doesn't care about the flowerbed at all. He was down there hoping to meet Kaoru again. _The old pervert!_

"I heard that you have a few guests that you brought back to your house..." Misao said cunningly, hoping to dig up some information from the man himself.

"Yes...they are my close friends.."

"Yeah, Enishi told me that he saw you guys at the club last night..."

"He did, did he?" Kenshin said coldly. He did not like Enishi, he had noticed him as well. That man had been watching Kaoru all the while as well...and he doesn't like it.

"He told me that there is a really pretty girl among your friends, Kamiya Kaoru I think...so, how did you make out with her last night?" Misao said casually, too casually infact.

"I didn't"

"You're kidding," Misao said with unconcealed delight as she sat down on one of the chairs as well. "You struck out?"

"I crashed and burned..." Kenshin hissed, his bright amber eyes sparkling dangerously. He would like to say that the woman is falling madly in love with him and that she couldn't get enough of him...but he knew that he couldn't possibly lie as well.

Misao noticed Kenshin's silent anger and changed the subject fast.

"What is taking Jiya so long?" she whined impatiently. Kenshin ignored her and begun sipping at his coffee.

Misao got upa and peered down at where the flower beds are. Okina was not tending to the flower beds, he was standing around like he was watching for someone. It is about the same time yesterday when he saw her.

* * *

"Sir, really, I couldn't join you for breakfast...I couldn't possibly disturb a family breakfast..." Kaoru protested when Okina grabbed her hand and begun to usher her up to the terrace.

"Nonsense! I am sure that Misao wouldn't mind!"

"But, my friends are expecting me to have breakfast with them at the villa!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Himura-san is here as well, I invited him over for breakfast so you wouldn't be the only odd one out! He'll be delighted to see you here. Come have breakfast with us, I insist!"

Kaoru was shocked, and a sense of dread filled her. _Kenshin is here?_ How is she suppose to face him after last night?

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru looked up and saw that Misao was running towards them, she was as energetic and excited as usual.

So, Kaoru was forced up the terrace and he saw Kenshin there. He was wearing a simple white shirt, the first few buttons loose,reading the newspapers. And the sight of him sent a strong jolt of adrenaline through her.

He was not glad to see her, Kaoru noted. He glanced over his shoulder and she saw annoyance flash across his face before he laid down his cup and politely stood up.

"Good morning, Kaoru-donno." He said with extreme formality and no warmth.

"I ambushed her on the beach." Okina chuckled, pulling a chair towards the table for Kaoru.

Kaoru was sitting infront of Kenshin, with Okina on her right and Misao on her left, and a woman appeared on the terrace carrying a try with cups and plates.

"We're going to have four for breakfast , Euiko,"he said. "Koaru what would you like?"

"Anything you're having will be fine." Kaoru said, trying not to think about how cold and unfriendly Kenshin is and how uneasy and awkward that was going to make the meal for her.

"Kaoru, Kenshin said that you shot him down last night..." Misao said playfully winking at her.

Kaoru looked at her with surprise, she cannot believe that Misao is making everything more difficult for her! She blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"You know last night at the club?" Misao said, rolling her eyes.

"Misao, please-" Okina interrupted, while Kenshin's eyes flickered dangerously. He didn't reme,bered Misao to be a stupid busy-body.

"Kenshin said that he crashed and burned..." Misao explained.

Okina smiled cheekily and turned to Kaoru. "Did you really?"

"No, I-"Kaoru glanced at Kenshin who was glaring at Misao, who was a bit daunted by it.

"Yes, she did..." Misao insisted, "Kenshin told me just now..."

"No," Koaru blurted desperately. "You misunderstood...He-he didn't even get off the ground..."

She didn't realized what she had said until Okina gave a bark of laughter and slapped his knee. Kaoru looked around and knew that she'll have to take control of this situation.

Since Kenshin seemed to be the only other relatively normal person at the table, she looked directly at him.

"What I mean to say," she explained very clearly and concisely, "is that you couldn't have 'crashed and burned' because you weren't even trying to-to-"

A flicker of amusement lit in his amber eyes, "to get off the ground?"

"Exactly." Kaoru said, taking in a deep breath. She had been sitting here at the table for less than two minutes and she already felt that she had fought her way through a vicious battlefield. "Thank you." She added feelingly.

Kenshin had intended to make up an excuse to absent himself from this meal but the look on Kaoru face made him change his mind. "Don't thank me yet. This could get worse."

"I guess you weren't in very good form last night, Himura." Misao teased.

"I guess I wasn't," he said.

"What were you guys doing when you shot Himura down and he crashed and burned?"Misao said again.

"We were dancing, and I didn't do..." Kaoru said desperately, her eyes pleading Misao to stopped talking about it. Misao just winked back at her, smiling cunningly. She wanted to see Himura's ego crack.

"Yes, we were dancing..." Kenshin clarified piously. "I was trying my best to carry on a flirtation and she told me bluntly that she wish that I don't even try."

Okina laughed out loud and said, "Oh my goodness, Kaoru! Are you really immune to his good looks and extreme wealth?"

Mortified, Kaoru looked at Kenshin who waited for her to answer.

The whole conversation was so outrageous that Kaoru just buried her face in her face, leaning back in her chair and begun to laugh. She laughed so hard that the others begun to laugh as well, and when she tried to explain, the expressions on their faces made her laughed again. "I don't know the first thing about flirting," she told Okina. "If I had a telephone I would have called Misao and ask her..."

"Ask me what?" Misao asked eagerly.

"I'd have asked you what I should say to a man when he was trying to impress me..."

"You mention jewellery," Okina promptly advised. "You bring up a diamond necklace."

That outrageous suggestion caused Kaoru to burst into infectious laughter again. "Is that what wealthy Californian women do?" she managed in between giggles. No longer uneasy, she lifted her gaze to Kenshin's. "What would you have done, if I mentioned a diamond necklace?"

Kenshin had never seen her laughed this much before, she was so happy. He looked at her soft, provocative mouth and lifted his gaze to her face. Beneath a heavy fringe of dark lashes, her shining eyes were an amazing lavender blue, mesmerizing him, and her smooth cheek bones were flushed and becoming pink. Strands of hair had escaped from her long braid of hair, and they fall gracefully at her temples.Plucky, unpretentious, and unaffected, she sparkled from within and glowed on the surface. She was, he decided, the most wholesomely beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was also becoming embarrassed by his scrutiny, her laughter fading on her now trembling lips. She was becoming uneasy again. Kaoru looked away.

Time passed quickly after that, by the time breakfast was finished, Kaoru almost felt like a family friend, much of that was due to Misao.

Kaoru stood up and smiled at Okina and Misao. "Thank you for such a delightful breakfast and making me feel like a member of the family."

"You going already?" Misao asked, disappointed. "Himura is staying..."

Kenshin stood up, "I better get going as well," he said. "Let's walk back together."

In silence, Misao and Okina studied the pair as they strolled side by side down the lawn.

The shy self-consciousness that Kaoru thought she had overcomed begun to return as Kenshin walked beside her, but he eased it by telling her about Misao's childhood and how she had always been cheerful, energetic and sometimes very annoying.

Two houses away from Hiko's villa, a group of youngsters were building a sand castle. The youngest, a chubby little toddler was still unsteady on his feet was trying valiantly to keep up with the two older boys as he ran to the surf with his pail. He rushed past Kaoru and on his returned trip, tripped, and fell, his water spilling on the sand.

"Need some help?" Kaoru asked, crouching down to his level. Still clutching the handle of his pail in his fist, he rolled onto his rump, looked at her and burst into wails of dismay. Kaoru swept him up - baby, pail, and sand- and hugged him to her, laughing.

"Don't cry little one," she soothed, patting his back . "Don't cry, we'll help you."

He quieted, rubbed a sandy fist in his eyes and hiccupped. Kaoru put him down and took his free hand in hers. "We'll help you," she promised again, and looked at Kenshin. "We will, won't we?" she said.

Kenshin looked down to those beseeching pansy-blue eyes of hers and then at the baby's hopeful brown ones. Silently he reached for the pail. Kaoru smiled at him. The baby smiled at him. His brain captured the moment like a snapshot.

He wanted her.

* * *

"Children are so fun to be around," Kaoru said as they walked away from the sand castle which is still under construction.

"_You_ are fun to be around ," Kenshin corrected her with a shrug that struck Kaoru as significant.

"Thank you. Don't you like children?"

"You're welcome, and no I don't."

"Why?"

"Yes, just spending time with Misao when she was young has cured me of any illusions I might have had about wanting a child. Plus, I've never been in a suitable form to be a parent. I don't want to be attach in anyway at all."

"I didn't mean to pry." Kaoru apologized, embarrassed that she had asked him. "I shouldn't have asked that."

"You may ask me anything you'd like, and I will be as honest and direct as I can. I'd prefer it that way."

"Okay."

"That was your opportunity to assure me that I can ask you anything, and you will also be honest and direct."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Kaoru said warily, and he gave a shout of laughter.

"Let's try it out, shall we?" he put a detaining hand on her arm and stopped her behind the hedge that concealed hid father's fence at the beach.

"You mean, right now?"

"Right now." With startling directness, he said, "I'd like to spend time with you while you're here. Starting with tonight."

"I can't," Kaoru replied, sounding absurdly panicked to her own ears.

"Why not?"

"There are three very important reasons," she said, getting control of her voice. "They are Megumi, our friends and your father."

"I am not romantically involve with Megumi, no matter how many people told you that we're engaged. And my father couldn't force me into anything I won't do. And since you are not romantically involve with any of our friends, I don't see any obstacle at all."

"I meant that I need to spend time with my friends as well."

"We can work that out. Is there anything else in the way of our getting to know each other?"

"Like what?" Kaoru said evasively, but he saw through her ploy in an instant.

"Let's not play games with each other. I've already played them all, and you couldn't enjoy them even if you knew how to play them."

Stalling for time, Kaoru looked at the small seashell she'd picked up on the beach and pretended to examine it. He waited in silence until she had no choice except to meet his gaze; then he said, "One of the things I like about you is that you are refreshingly open and honest.However, there is something that bothers you when you're alone with me. What is it?"

Kaoru wondered what he would think if he knew that she knows about his past and how he had used and treated women. And she doesn't want to be one of the women. And this 'honesty' thing is just one of his tricks to get to her. She knows that she is very naïve and still have much to learn but she is determined not to let him get to her ever since Misao told her about him. Now, she could feel that protective wall that she had built up, crushing slowly with his words and presence. She was also so attracted to him that her stomach knotted just thinking about him.

"Are you attracted to me?" he asked bluntly.

Kaoru had the distinct feeling he already knew the answer. "You know what," she said shakily, "Let's not be too honest."

He was still laughing when he leaned sown and kissed her lightly on the mouth. "There, that's out of the way. The first one is the hardest. Things will be easier now."

Kaoru stared at him, her mind reeling with disbelief and longing and dread.

* * *

Author's notes: Ahhhh, this is the most romantic chapter so far. Okay people!! Please read and review!!!!

**Jen:** Thank you for telling me about my mistakes, and NO, I won't take it as a flame lah!! Haha!! I'll try very hard to improve with my grammar, and I'll change Sohjiro's name to Soujiro! Sorry! I can't really get anyone to read it before I post chapters as I am always home alone...but I'll try to get my close friend Jrz to read it over through before I post chapters next time!! I hope that I am not rushing through things in this chapter for you...and thanks for saying that my plot is stunning! Thank you for dropping such a long review, I know it takes time to type! Thanks!  ;)

**Bradybunch4529:** Thank you for leaving TWO reviews!! Wow!!!!!! Thanks for letting me know what you think and yeah, Kenshin deserve getting his own dose of medicine once in while!! Haha!! He deserve it! I hope you like this new chapter!! ;) and let me noe what you think!

**Jrz:**Wow, thank you so much for your support, and for staying with this story eventhough you are not originally a RK fan!! I really appreciate your review!! I hope you like this chapter!! Yeay!! Let's hang out sometime...muhahahaha

**cockroachelle:** Wow, you've dropped EIGHT reviews!! It's like OMG OMG OMG!!!! Thank you and I'm Happy that you like my fanfic!!!! Hahaha!!! Thanks!!!!!!!! I hope you like this chapter, let me noe what you think! And, Yup, I think I'll make it K/K/B hahaha!!!

**racoongirl:** hello newcomer!! Thank you for reading my fanfic and reviewing!! I love reviewsss!!!!! Hope u enjoy this chapter and let me noe what u think!!

* * *


	11. The Party and the beginning of

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Author's notes: Hello! I am so happy that people are liking this story, and you guys dropped AMAZING reviews. Thank you! I'll try my best to make sure that there are no grammatical errors or typing errors! My father is coming home tomorrow! I'm So HAPPY!!!!!!! yEay!!!! He only comes back once in a year, so I am so freaking excited!!!! Yeay!! Okies, I hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kaoru touched her lips lightly with her finger. Kenshin had walked away after he kissed her, with a gentle smile on his lips. Her heart was racing, thumping so fast like as if it would jump out of her chest any minute. She could not believe how he was affecting her, she could not help this feeling...she never wanted anything like this to happen, and yet it did. She looked at herself in the mirror making sure that her face wasn't flushed when she goes out of her room.

"Koaru!" someone called from outside her door.

Kaoru jumped at the voice. It was Kenshin.

"Wait, I'm coming out!"

_What does he want now? I wish he could just leave me alone so that I won't feel even more confused!_

Kaoru opened the door slowly and stepped out. Kenshin was leaning against the railing, he looked up when she came out.

He smiled at her and Kaoru breathed in sharply. He was just standing there looking her all over. His amber eyes burning into her, his flaming hair tied back, with bangs about his face. He managed to look so sexy, making her feel stupid, gawking at him. She couldn't move or speak, she was drowning into his eyes. They had power over her.

Kenshin laughed lightly and walked over to her. He kissed her forehead lightly and smiled smugly, Kaoru gasped. He was so closed to her, smiling in that manner...and she doesn't seem to mind. She looked at him, startled... _what is he doing?_

Kenshin suddenly stepped away from her and smiled again. "I persuaded Hiko to let me have a small party tonight, you know to introduce you guys to the rest of the people around this area..."

"Okay." Kaoru mumbled, breathing in deeply when she is finally free from his 'spell'. He seemed to know what she was thinking and how to trap her, and how to make her want him....how to make...

Kenshin chuckled at the startled expression that was still on Kaoru's face and walked away. "Make sure you have something to wear for tonight!"

* * *

Kenshin was still chuckling to himself when he was grabbed by thehand, and pushed against the wall at a corner.

"Himura!" Misao hissed, her hands tight on his collar, pinning him against the wall with all her strength.

Kenshin laughed. "What do you want Misao? I don't have time to play games with you, you know?"

"You!" Misao hissed again. "You arrogant, idiotic bastard! You stay away from Kaoru! She deserve someone better, you know that!"

"Now, now, let go of me, Misao. If you want to talk, don't go around hitting people."

Misao let go of him and glared at him angrily. "You heard me just now. You stay away from Kaoru. I know your reputation okay?"

"What reputation?" Kenshin asked, an innocent look on his face.

"Eventhough you've disappeared for years, it does not mean that we do not know about what you've been up to, Himura."

Kenshin remained silent. Still refusing to allow Misao the pleasure that he knew what she was talking about. Meanwhile, Misao leaned against the wall, obviously calming down.

"Are you trying to get Kaoru into bed?" she asked accusingly.

"I think you already know the answer. And mind your own business."

"Do me a favour- let her go. You'll only end up dumping her like you always do; then she'll be hurt, and then we won't see her anymore. She's nice...I'd really like to have her as a friend for a long time." Misao pleaded.

Kenshin was thinking furiously. Kaoru was the sort of woman who helped children carry pails of water to their sand castles and stopped to help elderly 'gardeners' in pain. He remembered her innocent eyes and her naïve actions. Despite the immense powers she has, she was still inexperienced in many things...though she can be rather icy sometimes, she was always gentle and sweet-tempered...she could even smile away the hurt when Megumi insults her constantly.

Misao was right- he had no reason, and no right, to do anything that might dull Kaoru's sparkle or diminish the amazing affect she had on people. He looked up at Misao, she was still staring hardly at him.

"I won't hurt her, Misao." Kenshin said, smiling gently.

Misao opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Himura-"

But Kenshin had already walked away, leaving her behind. She stared after him, wondering whether or not to believe his words. She swore that she saw a slight sparkle of violet in his eyes when he told her that he wouldn't hurt Kaoru. She sighed and dismissed the thought.

_I'll go look for Kaoru and maybe we can go shopping..._

* * *

Kenshin closed his door lightly. He could not believe that he had just told Misao that she won't hurt Kaoru. He was not even sure if he meant those words, they just came of his mouth instinctively. What would happened if he did hurt Kaoru? And how did Misao know about the way he treated women? Does that mean she knows about The Aorta as well? She must have some idea...Hiko must have told Okina...after all, they are close friends.

_The hell with her...I didn't make any promises..._

* * *

"Misao!"

"Hey Kaoru! You wanna go shopping for tonight's party?"

"Hmm...I think I got all I need the other day, it's just a small party anyway..."

"No! I heard that there is new stuff today, we have to go buy it before someone else gets it!"

"But, Misao, I don't have money!"

"I told you that you don't have to worry about the money already right? You can pay me back later!"

"But, Misao!"

Misao ignored her protests and dragged her to her Porsche.

* * *

Kaoru stood at her balcony railing, mesmerized by the sight below. The entire back lawn was lit with torches and dotted with tables covered in white linen and decorated with flowers and candles in glass bowls. Tuxedo-clad waiters were passing trays of champagne among what appeared to be at least two hundred guests. Banquet tables with huge floral arrangements had been set up on the right side of the lawn, and on the left, near the swimming pool, an orchestra was playing near a portable dance floor. On a separate table in the centre of the lawn was a huge ice sculpture of graceful soaring gulls.

"Are you ready to go down?" Misao asked, walking through Kaoru's bedroom and joining her on the balcony.

"I didn't think this is going to be such a big, elaborate party," Kaoru said. "Himura-san said that it is going to be a small party."

"Yeah, I thought so too." Misao murmured. "Hiko's secretary is a magician, I could never have pulled off anything like this on such short notice. Let's go."

"I'm nervous." Kaoru admitted.

"Don't be!" Misao laughed. "You looked gorgeous in this new gown. Let's see the total effect."

Kaoru turned from the railing and followed her into the bedroom, where she did a slow turn for Misao's inspection. The lemon chiffon dress had a multilayered skirt that floated around Kaoru's knees with each step she took an a tightly fitted halter bodice with a square neckline and a jeweled clasp at the nape. "I'll never look this good again," Kaoru declared half seriously.

"Wow, if I am a man...I'll snatch you up right away!" Misao laughed.

"Misao! You look amazing too, so sweet..."

Side by side, they stood in front of the mirror, Misao in embroidered peach silk with her hair pulled back into an elegant French twist, but her long braid still hanging down, Kaoru in pale yellow with her hair falling in a cloud around her shoulders.

"Come on! Himura is going to need you there when he introduces his 'friends' !" Misao exclaimed.

Kaoru laughed and went down with her.

* * *

Kenshin was standing near the patio, listening to a group of men who were trying to persuade him and his father to buy into a stud farm they were planning to purchase as a joint venture.

His back was to the house, but he knew exactly when Kaoru made her appearance on the lawn, because the men in his group stopped talking and started to stare. So did many of the people around them.

"Good lord, look at that!" one of the man breathed.

Kenshin turned slowly, prolonging the anticipation, but when he saw her, he found it hard to stay put and let her mingle with the guests. He wanted to be the one, introducing her to the others, not that loud Misao, but he stood there for nearly a half hour, watching Misao moved about the guests with Kaoru with her. He saw Kaoru smile as she was introduced to each person; then she listened attentively to whatever they said to her, and he watched her win everyone over with her natural poise and unaffected warmth.

Okina, however was running out of patience. "I think I should go rescue her," he announced. "Misao has dragged her through the entire crowd!"

"No, it's okay." Kenshin said easily. "She'll bring her here in a few minutes."

Like what he had said, Misao and Kaoru begun walking over to them.

"Jiya!" Misao exclaimed. They said hello to the men among the group. Kaoru saw that Kenshin was there as well. She had been thinking of little else since the party began, but now that the time was here, she felt self-conscious. Raising his eyes to his, she said softly. "Hello."

"Hello," he replied, his amber eyes glinting with desire and admiration.

Misao smiled at Kenshin, hoping that she could trust his words. Kenshin ignored all the others and moved closer to Kaoru.

"The last time I asked you to dance," he said to Kaoru, "you turned me down. What do you think my chances are tonight?"

Kaoru was already sinking into the spell of his deep voice and sparkling amber eyes. "I'd say they're awfully good," she said softly.

As Kaoru stepped into his arms on the dance floor, she had her first clear, full-length view of him in the torchlight, and her breath stopped. His elegant, midnight blue suit fit his lean, splendid frame to perfection, hugging his manly shoulders and narrow hips, and outlining his long legs. Against the light tan of his throat, his shirt was as dazzlingly white as the smile that drifted across his face when he slid his hand around her back and moved her close against his full length. "Are you please with the party?" he asked as the orchestra began to play.

"Yes..." Kaoru said softly, trying not to notice how his legs felt against hers, or how solid his arm was beneath his hand, or how much his deep voice was affecting her. "You don't have to hold such a big party just to introduce us to your friends here...I don't know how to thank you for it."

His heavy-lidded gaze fixed meaningfully on her lips. "We'll have to think of a way."

Kaoru looked at him in surprise. _What does that mean?_

Kenshin just chuckled lightly at her expression and continued dancing silently.

Kaoru was so confused by what was happening to her that she scarcely noticed how easily she danced with him or how effortlessly their bodies moved in rhythm to the sweet, familiar melody. She told herself her attraction to him was dangerous and had to stop, but when Kenshin's hand slid down her back and his fingers splayed on her spine, shifting her closer to him, she forgot the danger. She told herself it was only a dance, and that he probably didn't realized what he was doing.

Kenshin knew exactly what he was doing, and he was already thinking of doing much more. He watched the torchlight's moving light glinting off her hair at different directions; she smelled like flowers..._jasmine?_, and dancing with her was like dancing with a cloud. As the music ended, she moved a little away from him and looked up, and Kenshin gazed at a face that was beginning to mesmerized him with its delicately carved cheeks, dainty nose, and dark-lashed, shining blue eyes. "After the party is over...meet me on the beach."

"Why?" Kaoru asked shakily.

"We'll invent a reason why we're there," he told her with a mocking smile.

Kaoru just stared at him, confused. Kenshin just smiled at her gently and moved away.

"Kamiya-san.."

Kaoru turned around and saw Enishi standing next to her. Had he been here all along?

"Hello, Yukishiro-san." Kaoru said politely.

"Call me Enishi...and would you like to dance?" Enishi asked softly, holding out his hand to her.

Kaoru laughed, and put her hand into his easily. Enishi flashed her a warm smile again and they danced into the music. Kaoru realized that she does not feel nervous when she is with Enishi...he made her feel that she could relax. And he was so nice to her on that day when she just arrived at Hiko's villa. Enishi was smiling at her all along while they danced, and she just smiled back at him. This feeling she had was different from what she felt when Kenshin was around her. Enishi's gazes does not make her feel hot and self-conscious..._what does that mean?_

Suddenly, she felt like someone was staring at her, she turned around and saw Megumi with an elderly man looking at her. Megumi was staring at her with obvious hate, while the man was just studying her, like he was looking for something on her....she narrowed her eyes to see the man much more clearly but Enishi had steered her away to another part of the dance floor.

The song ended and Kaoru looked frantically around for the old man with Megumi. But he was no where in sight...so was Megumi.

"Kamiya-san? Would you like something to eat?" Enishi asked kindly.

Kaoru turned her attention to him. "Yes, thank you."

Enishi went off to the banquet table, and Kaoru begun to look for her other friends. Misao was dancing with one of the gentleman she met just now. Soujiro was dancing with a tall brunette in a sexy black dress. She stood there, alone...wondering where Kenshin was...

* * *

"So what do you think? Does she look like Kamiya Kaoru?" Megumi asked anxiously.

The old man did not answer, his head bent. She look like just he had expected to look like...the blue eyes, the shining black hair...she looked just like her mother.

"So?" Megumi asked impatiently again.

"She sure look like a Kamiya. But I can't be sure..."

"So? What are you going to do?"

"Nothing! What can I do?"

"Well, for starters, you should get rid of her as soon as possible! I thought you said she is dead? I do not want her here disturbing the peace of my life!"

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, I won't get rid of her. There is nothing wrong with her being here. I do not understand why you hate her so much, you don't even know her. I really did believed that she was dead, before. But, if she is who she said she is, I would want to make things right for once."

Megumi screamed in frustration. "No! What's wrong with you?! Can you see that she can take away everything I have?"

"Everything is a little to exaggerated, don't you think? Plus, she never had anything..."

Megumi stared at him angrily and walked away angrily, leaving him behind in the dark corner.

* * *

Kaoru looked up at the clock and her heart plummeted when she realized how late it was. She was so occupied by all the people who wanted to talk to her, she had lost track of time. A lot of them had stay late, way past the time after the party has ended. By now, Kenshin would no longer be waiting for her on the beach for her. Fate had interceded and saved her from doing a very foolish thing. She should have felt relieved. She felt terribly disappointed.

Misao didn't share her disappointment over the lateness of the hour. Wrapping Kaoru in a fierce hug, she said, "You were a smash! Everyone was talking about how lovely you are, how charming, how witty- and the party was a huge success, too. That's why people stayed so late."

Kaoru made it all the way to her bedroom before she began to lose the battle against going down to the beach to see if Noah might still be there.

"Good night," Misao said.

"Good night," Kaoru said, but she hesitated, her hand on the doorknob.

Misao noticed. "You've been up since early this morning. Aren't you tired?"

Kaoru shook her head, then she confessed the rest of the truth: "Kenshin asked me to meet him on the beach after the party." Kaoru confessed.

"He did?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you up here?" Misao asked with a sad smile.

That was all the encouragement Kaoru needed.

* * *

The back lawn was brightly lit and swarming with activity as men and women worked to pack up and reload everything they had brought for the party.

No one acted as if there was anything peculiar about her apparent desire to go for a moonlight stroll on a deserted beach at one A.M, wearing a fabulous chiffon dress and dainty high-heeled sandals, but Kaoru felt incredibly conspicuous, nonetheless.

She was relieved that when she finally reached the beach and turned out of their view, but her relief immediately gave way to an overwhelming sense of disappointment when Kenshin was nowhere in sight.

She looked around the beach, it was deserted completely except for her presence there, but unless he was blocked by someone's shrubbery, he had obviously gone back. She took off her sandals and wandered slowly down the shore, the sandals dangling from her fingers, half expecting him to materialize from somewhere in the shadows.

The further she wandered off the shore, the more dejected he became. Her traitorous heart reminded her how it had felt to dance with him and the way his gaze had fixed boldly on her lips when she said she didn't know how to thank him for the party. _"We'll have to think of a way,"_ he'd said. And when she asked why he had wanted to meet her on the beach after the party, his answer had made it stirringly plain_. "We'll invent a reason when we're there."_

Himura Kenshin was too sophisticated, too jaded, and much too sure of himself for her. He thought nothing of trying to seduce her on a dance floor, and only two days after meeting her. He would break her heart if she gave him the chance.

She was very, very lucky to have had a second narrow escape from certain disaster tonight.

She was glad that he hadn't waited.

She was thrilled he'd gone to bed.

She swallowed over a lump in her throat and started to turn. On one of the higher benchs near the many villas, one of the shapes moved, grew taller, and she heard her name, low and imperative. "Kaoru!"

She was so elated that he hadn't gone inside she nearly broke into a run when he walked down to her. He'd taken off his jacket and tie, partially unbuttoned his white shirt, and folded his shirtsleeves back onto his forearms. Somehow, he managed to look even more attractive this way that he had earlier.

Kaoru stopped in front of him, happy, nervous, self-conscious, and trying desperately to seem normal. "The last of the guest stay late to chat..."

He accepted her explanation with a brief nod; then he shoved his hands deep into his pants pockets and looked at her in lengthening silence.

Kaoru had half expected him to reach for her the minute she was at arm's length, and as he continued to look at her, she wished he would. When she finally realized he wasn't going to, she attributed his hesitation to the same problem she'd been worrying about since they'd danced at the party. Since the problem had been bothering her, she naturally assumed it would be bothering him, too. Suppressing her private regret, she said quietly, "We can't do this. If your father thinks there is anything at all happening between us, he'll blame Takani-san for not encouraging you more than she has."

In a noncommittal voice, he said, "In that case, I suppose I could honestly tell him I'm not interested in marriage."

"Than he'll blame you."

"Do you always worry about other people?"

Kenshin noted that she took the question very seriously, sighed and somberly nodded. "It's one of my many faults."

Faults? He thought with grim humor. He wondered if she knew what a real fault was. In the glow of moonlight, with the wind teasing her skirts and blowing her black hair against her cheek, she reminded him irresistibly of a barefoot angel with sandals dangling from her fingers instead of a celestial harp. _Only that her hair is black instead of golden..._

He remembered how Misao had pleaded him to leave Kaoru alone. He looked at her again, she was looking down with an innocent look on her face. He reminded himself that Misao was right that she deserve someone better....

On the other hand, she should be old enough to know what coming here tonight was leading forward , old enough to understand the rules and play the game. Old enough to know how to handle it when the was over.

Except, as he already knew, she didn't know how the game was suppose to be played. By her own admission she didn't even know how to flirt. A sardonic smile twisted his lips as he contemplate the havoc she would wreak on the male population if she ever bothered to learn how. At the party tonight, he'd watched sensible, sophisticated men turned into putty when she smiled and spoke to them.

What baffled him was that either she didn't realized the effect she had on men, or she didn't care. In fact, there were only two things about Kaoru he was completely certain of: She didn't know anything about men like him; and she deserved much more than what he was willing to offer.

"What are you thinking?" Kaoru asked finally as the last vestiges of her courage drained away, leaving her feeling foolish and conspicuous.

"I was thinking you look like a barefoot angel," he replied unemotionally.

Kaoru was stunned. She thought of what she was capable of and how she could lose control of herself. "Believe me when I tell you I'm no angel. I'm very far from that."

He took his hands out of his pockets and pulled her to him. "Good," he said bluntly, and lowered his head to kiss her.

It was the suddenness of his reaction, as much as the reaction itself, that made Kaoru realized he probably thought she was referring to sexual conduct. "When I said that I was far from an angel just now," she explained quickly, "I was not referring to anything having to do with- with sexual relationships."

His head lifted, his narrowed eyes searching hers. "You weren't?"

Kaoru shook her head and tried valiantly to project an intelligent, mature, and open attitude about something she felt excruciatingly uncomfortable discussing with him. "With respect...those sorts of relationships...I haven't had what you...what some people might consider much experience."

Kenshin gazed down at her entrancing face and glorious eyes. The same wayward emotion that suddenly made him feel like smiling also roughened his voice. "You haven't?"

"Actually, I've never had any of those relationships."

"None?" he teased. "I'm terribly disappointed."

Kaoru noticed his teasing tone, and with sparkling two eyes. "I wish I could tell you I've had dozens, but I've have none at all."

Kenshin laughed loudly and looked down at her gently. Unable to tear his gaze from hers, he turned his hand into her hand and kissed her palm. The tremor that ran through her when he did it seemed to shake through him as well.

* * *

"It's very late," Kaoru whispered when Kenshin finally lifted his mouth from hers. "We have to go back."

"I know." Kenshin eased his arm out from under her, glanced at his watch, and was amazed to see it was after three A.M. He got up and offered her his hand to help her off the chaise lounge.

As she stood, Kaoru looked down at her bare feet and her hopelessly wrinkled dress and quickly raised her hands to her hair, trying to restore it to some semblance of order.

She was suddenly mortified about her appearance and self-conscious about what they'd been doing for the last two hours. If anyone saw them sneaking into the house like this, she was going to feel like the Whore of Babylon. Worse, she probably looked like that to Kenshin right now.

She looked delightfully mussed, Kenshin thought- a fully dressed woman who'd lain beside a man who couldn't keep his hands off of her, who'd shove his hands into her hair and kissed her until her lips were swollen. He couldn't believe he'd just spent two comparative chaste hours with her on an uncomfortable chaise lounge, and yet, what he had done with her had been as exciting as having sex with another woman and, in some ways, more satisfying.

She walked beside him up the terrace steps, her hands clasped behind her back, sandals dangling from her fingers. Her head was bent as if she was lost in thought, and Kenshin began to reconsider the last hours through her eyes...In actuality, he'd behaved like an oversexed, overeager, inexperienced sixteen-year-old necking and petting in the backyard without the sense enough or courtesy enough to take her somewhere where they'd have privacy and comfort. He was embarrassed about his behavior; he was embarrassed becaused he had something to be embarrassed about...

As they neared a stand of palm trees at the rear of the lawn, Kenshin said flatly, "I'm sorry about all that. I shouldn't have it let it go on so long or get so far. I practically molested you on a damned lawn chair."

Kaoru's heart soared at the discovery she wasn't the only one feeling uncertain and embarrassed. "A lawn chair?" she repeated thoughtfully; then she raised laughing eyes to his. "Molested? Is that what you were doing?"

Stifling a shout of laughter, Kenshin pulled her into his arms.

She looked at him teasingly, and rested her hands on his chest. "My memory must be hazy, but-"

"I wouldn't want your memory to be hazy," Kenshin whispered, already bending his head. "I did this..." he brushed a kissed against her temple. "And this..." He trailed his lips to her ear and kissed it, smiling to himself when she shivered and pressed closer to him. "And I did this..." Her eyes closed and he put a light kiss on each lid before he dragged his mouth across her cheek to her lips. "And this..." He parted her lips with his and kissed her with a melting hunger, slowly exploring her mouth with his tongue, drawing her tighter to his hardening body, but when she leaned into him and began to kissing him back, Kenshin lost his head for the second time that night. He backed her against a tree, caught her hands in both of his, and pinned them near her head while he deepened the kiss and press himself against her.

His tongue ravaged her mouth, his body moved slowly against hers, and her breasts swelled invitingly against his chest. He loosened his grip on one of her hands and slid his palm down her soft skin at her throat to her breast, brushing it with his knuckles and then covering it possessively. Her free hand curved around his nape, her body arched to his, and he fumbled with the jeweled clip at her nape that held the bodice of her dress up. A split second before he released it, he realized what he was doing and managed to check the impulse.

Struggling for control, he tore his mouth from hers and stared down at her moonlit face. "This is insanity," he whispered hoarsely; then he slowly lowered his head and buried his lips in hers again.

* * *

Author's note: Ahhhhh, this chapter is finally finished!!!!! I'm afraid that the contents her should be rated R. Haha...Okay, just press the button down there and drop a review!! Reviews make me happy!!

**ariel**: Thank you foe reviewing and staying with this fanfic!! I hope u like this chapter!

**Angel of loneyliness** : Thank you! I'm glad that you like my story... haha...Kenshin's other woman. He never loved anyone before, he sure uses them only, than he dumps them. (jerk!) Enishi sure is interested in Kaoru and as you can see in this chapter, Soujiro's attention is focus on a certain beautiful brunette! Haha

**Bradybunch4529**: Thank you for reviewing and Staying with this fanfic! And thank you for telling me what you think! Your review make me HAPPY! I hope u like this chapter and tell me what u think!

**Wolf Sapphire**: Thank You!! You really flattered me!!! Thank you for dropping such a nice review! Ah, I'm very sorry about the grammatical errors, I'll try my best to eliminate them! Hehe

**flamingamber**: thank you! And thank you for reviewing!

**cock-roach-elle** : Haha!! Thank you for staying with this fic! And for reviewing!!!

**Ruronichik13**: Hello newcomer! Wow, I am sure glad that you like my fanficI'm flattered...haha! And yes, I agree that romance is the BEST part. Hohohoho

**kittycat**: Thank you! Haha!I love the pairings k/k/b or k/b so much as well!!! I hope u like this chapter!!

: Thank you for reviewing and telling me what you think...there isn't much about Kaoru's past here in this chapter but it's coming up soon! Thank you for dropping a review and I hope you like this chapter!


	12. Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Author's notes: Hello again. You reviewers are great! I love the romantic part so much as well, but than again, so many people helped me with that last chapter. I had made many people read through it to look for mistakes, and to give me suggestions : like changing how some of the sentences are phrase and stuff, so believe me, I am really not that good with writing, eventhough I did improved a little ever since I started this fanfiction. I feel so flattered by you guys' AWESOME comments! Really made my day! Thank you!

Special Acknowledgement: Thank you Kapui, Ronan and Judy for editing my last chapter!! You guys are great!! That chapter will never be that good if you guys weren't there to help me!!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Kaoru walked back to her room dreamily, but her heart was jumping fast, aching so bad. _What is this feeling?_

She knew now that she loved Kenshin, she had even told him! It just came out of her mouth, she could not believe that she said it!

**FlashBack**

Kaoru was hugging herself fiercely against Kenshin's chest, and his hand ways on her back, rubbing her soothingly. He felt so warm, and being so close to him set her body on fire. She had looped up to him, reached up, cupping his face in her hands.

"I love you so much, Kenshin…"

She had said it so passionately. But he did not say it back. He had laughed, like he was amused, and just hugged her tighter.

**End Of Flashback**

Kaoru sighed as she started unlocking the door to her room. She had wanted him to say it back to her, but than…she knew that she couldn't possibly expect that from him. They've just known each other, things were going too fast and she was already hopelessly in love with him. She knew that she should not have gotten herself involve from the beginning and yet, she did…here she was, feeling confused and sad…and worried. What is going to happen next? She knew that if Kenshin come to her again, she couldn't possibly resist him. She was in love with him, too in love with him that her heart ached and threatened to fall when she thought what might happen if Kenshin just decided to ditch her after he is done with her.

"…_He had lots of girlfriends and after he used them to the most, he just dumps them ruthlessly…"_ Misao had said.

All this time while Kaoru was deep in thought and sadness, she did not notice a tall figure hiding in the dark shadows at the end of her room.

Someone grabbed her from behind and her mouth was covered by a large cold hand before a cry could stifle from her mouth. The man hit her sharply on the head and she passed out immediately, limp in his hands. Stormy, green eyes stare down at the small petite figure, a thin smile formed on his lips.

_Kamiya Kaoru…I got you now._

* * *

_Open your eyes…_

_No, just let me be…_

_Open your eyes…_

_Let me be, I want to be gone, I don't want to be here anymore…_

Kaoru's eyes snapped opened and all she saw was darkness. A piercing pain was strumming badly at the back of her head… _what happened to me?_

She looked around, the pain cutting in deeper with every movement. There was nothing there. She could not even see herself. She reached up slowly to the source of the pain and felt a huge bump forming.

Her eyes were beginning to focus…she could see a dark, black glass-like wall. She walked towards it cautiously and touched it gingerly with her fingers. She will be able to break this apart with her powers and who ever did this to her is going to pay. Anger mounted in her as she remembered distinctively how she was knocked in the head…

_Damn, this person is so going to be sorry that he was ever born…_

She glared at the dark-glass wall. They were watching her, she could feel it… well, they can keep watching…and face the consequences.

Her eyes became a blank flashing bright blue. Kaoru's body lifted up into the air slowly and she screamed angrily. Yellow, liquid-like light flowed from the palm of her hands. Her face twisted in rough anger. She gathered the yellow light into a ball with both of her hands, and with a howl she tossed it against the dark-glass wall. The glass creaked abd broke into several pieces. She could see them now. These group of men, all dressed in black. One was taller than the rest…he was staring at her straight in the eyes, unafraid. He looked familiar. He was the one she had spoke to when he had attacked Kenshin at her house.

The bright, blinding blue begun to fade in her eyes. She glared at him angrily. He was the one who had knocked her so hardly on the head and brought her here.

_What does he want now?_

Yellow, light begun to form at her hands again and she floated nearer to him…

She was about to toss it against him when he held up a hand, and laughed lightly. Mocking her.

"Kamiya Kaoru…you sure impressed me.." he said, looking at her challengingly.

"You," Kaoru hissed. "You again…"

"Yes, me again."

"What do you want with me? I can kill you very easily, so you better just forget about anything you have in mind."

"Don't worry, we can't afford to hurt you. We just want you to do something for us…"

Kaoru laughed. " What make you think that I'll do anything for you?"

Aoshi stepped closer to her and smirked, "Because I know you can't bear watching an innocent person die, especially if that person is your friend."

Kaoru's face became a deathly white. "My friend?" she stammered, her hands shaking in anger.

_How dare he? Threatening me with someone else's life. Cowardly Bastard!_

She sank to the floor and stood very still, lifting her chin up high. Even if they'll make her do their bidding, there was no way she was going to make things easy for them.

_Who do they have?_

All the men in black loomed over her petite form, looking down at her with force. Suddenly a door flung opened violently and Kaoru saw two men carrying a struggling figure. Kaoru sweatdropped. Could it be Yahiko again? She had not been thinking much of him the past few days, in fact she had not spoke to him for a while…she had always been thinking about Kenshin. Could he be thinking of her as well? Now that she was in danger,could he be looking for her? She closed her eyes in frustration and reminded herself furiously that she may be nothing in Kenshin's eyes and that she was alone in this and need to handle it on her own. She could easily be just another one of his new toys, though she wanted to believe very badly that she was something to him too. Her eyes opened when the men with the struggling person came closer to her.

"Let go of me, you bastards!"

Kaoru recognized that voice. She narrowed her eyes to focus on the girl's face. "Misao!"

Misao stopped kicking at the men and looked at Kaoru with surprise, her eyes traveled to the glowing yellow light at Kaoru's hands, and her eyes widened even more in fear.

"Kaoru?" Misao mumbled, her body shrinking away from where Kaoru was standing.

"As you can see, Kamiya Kaoru here did not tell you that she is a witch and a skilled swordsman. Apparently she can also read the minds of others and see visions with her mind…." Aoshi explained.

Misao turned her attention to Aoshi and gasped."Aoshi-sama! What are you doing?"

Kaoru looked at Aoshi in surprise, so this was the 'Aoshi-sama' that Misao had talked about. The 'beautiful' man...

"Do I know you?" Aoshi said.

Misao stared at him in disbelief. _He doesn't remember me?_

"Remember? Makimachi Misao?"

Aoshi stared at her hard like as if she was mad and shook his head lightly. He turned back to Kaoru. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable to talk, shall we?"

The rest of the mean dispersed off and Aoshi ushered Kaoru and Misao forcefully towards another door. In there, already sat another man, also dress in black.

"Enishi!" Misao gasped. "You are also in The Aorta?!" Enishi looked up and smiled sadly. Kaoru stared at him, speechless. Aoshi went to stand next to Enishi.

"Sit." Aoshi said to Kaoru and Misao.

"I prefer to stand." Misao retorted stubbornly. She cannot believe that Aoshi-sama had forgotten her! Kaoru sat down and stared curiously at the two men.

"Enishi, I think you can handle it from here…" Aoshi said, patting Enishi lightly on the shoulder. Enishi nodded and Aoshi went out of the room.

Kaoru and Misao continued to stared at Enishi, angry. Enishi looked at them and sighed. "First of all, I know that you ladies are shocked that I am with The Aorta…I've been watching you guys, and of course Kenshin ever since he came back to his home. I know that you ladies are angry with the way you've been brought here, but Aoshi insisted that it is the only way we could get you to come…"

"Your point is?" Misao said sarcastically, finally sitting down on a chair next to Kaoru's.

"My point is that if you ladies co-operate with us, we'll be able to help each other out…" Enishi continued.

"Really? How the hell is that suppose to work?" Misao interrupted. Kaoru just sat there, still in a daze.

Enishi looked gently at Kaoru. "I know that you are 'involve' with the Battousai, but do you really know him? And what he is capable of?"

Kaoru glared at him. _What does my relationship with Kenshin has got to do with anything?_

"Answer me, has he ever told you about his past?"

"No, he hasn't ," Kaoru replied. "But whatever that is between me and Kenshin is none of your business."

"Well, it is now. You see," Enishi said, taking out papers from a thick folder. " I think you know that he is a player, involved with several women.."

"Yes, I know that. I still don't see what that has got to do with anything at all." Kaoru cut him off dangerously.

Enishi ignored Kaoru's comment and continued to take out the papers. He stashed it all at Kaoru. "Look at the profiles of all the women that he had involved with the past few years. Apparently, he wasn't just using them for sex but for other purposes as well. The Aorta had found out that all of these women possess unique qualities about them and that they all lost their powers after Battousai was through with them…"

Kaoru picked up the stake of profiles and begun to read through them. Misao leaned in curiously. Kaoru noticed that all of the women are drop-dead gorgeous, unlike her and that they all have special powers. Some of them possess powers of invisibility, being able to manipulate fire or having photographic memory. Their were at least 100 or more profiles there.

"There are more, but I think you get the picture now." Enishi.

"So, are you telling me that Himura somehow took away the powers of these women?" Misao asked, Kaoru was too shocked to say anything.

"Yes. We noticed it after the first few women he gone through but we weren't sure, but after a while we decided that it can't be sheer coincidences that ALL the women loses their powers after he was done with them. In fact, most of these women are members of The Aorta, and so we kept a close watch on Battousai, and decided to take him out before he causes more damage to the organization."

"So, what does it have to do with me and Kaoru?" Misao asked.

"Kamiya-san possess much more incredible power than any other powers of the other women. After Aoshi saw Kamiya-san's powers, we were sure that Battousai is the culprit all along. Isn't it obvious? He is trying to get Kamiya-san's powers as well!"

Misao gasped. " Oh my god!"

"Shut up!" Kaoru shouted, she stood up violently. " I do not believe anything that you are telling me."

Enishi stood up as well. He walked over to Kaoru and touched her cheek tenderly.

"I am sorry that I am the one telling you this. But it's true…"

Then, he walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Aoshi asked when Enishi came out of the room.

"Told her about it, she refused to believe me though, but it is working. She isn't so sure about Battousai anymore."

"Good."

"And that small girl? Why does she know your name? Did you know her from somewhere?"

"I do not know. I don't recognize her at all. She must have mistaken me from someone else." _Though she does looked a little familiar…_

"I think we'll just leave them alone for a while. And maybe we can bring Kamiya-sama in."

"Yeah, maybe he'll make her change her mind. She sure wouldn't give in so easily…she loves Kenshin a lot, I can see that."

* * *

"Kaoru? Kaoru? Are you all right?" Misao asked, shaking Kaoru lightly on the shoulder.

Kaoru was sobbing quietly. She looked up tearily, and wiped off the tears with her sleeves. "I'm okay. I'm sorry for not telling you about my powers, Misao..I was scared that you'll resent me if you knew."

Misao shook her head vigorously. "Of course I won't! I mean, having the powers that Aoshi-sama said that you have is so freaking COOL!"

Kaoru laughed, "It's not so cool…actually…do you think Kenshin is really trying to be close to me so that he could get my powers?"

"Well, I don't know…" Misao said doubtfully, she wanted to tell Kaoru that Kenshin wasn't that sort of person…but than again, she didn't know what he was capable of.

Kaoru sighed sadly. "Ah! I shouldn't be making myself so pathetic! Let's talk about something else! Is that tall, icy guy your 'Aoshi-sama'?"

"You shouldn't force yourself to be cheerful you know, Kaoru…"

"I'm not forcing myself! I mean, what good will it do if I continue to cry? Whatever Enishi said may be true or may not be true…but we'll know the truth sooner or later…so we shouldn't worry about it now. Besides, they haven't tell us what they want us to do."

"Oh well.." Misao murmured, still looking at Kaoru doubtfully. "To answer your question, yeah that is the 'Aoshi-sama' I told you about. He had forgotten me already…after all, it had been 3 years since I left The Aorta…and I was really short than, a damn midget! He never really took notice of me last time, but he was the one who got me out of The Aorta when I realized the danger I was in when I got myself into The Aorta. Luckily I was just playing a small role in the organization or else they'd have never let me go…"

"Oh…"

"So, are the things that Aoshi-sama said about your powers true?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you really a witch?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Could you show me your powers?"

"Well…" All the questions were coming at her so fast that she can barely stop to think before she day anything more.

"Show me! Show me! Or else I will get angry again about you not telling me about your powers!"

"Okay…" Kaoru said. She walked away from the table and held up her hands slowly. Flames of purple light came from her palm and they traveled all around her hands.

"Wooww…" Misao exclaimed, awed. " Why is the purple coloured now? The colour just now was yellow!"

"I actually do not know…they just appear to have different colours…I think it is according to my emotions at that time…"

"So is this magic?"

"Yes."

"And the sword skills that Aoshi-sama said that you know?"

"I do know how to fight with a sword but I can't show you caus there isn't a sword here…"

"And he said you can read other people's minds?"

"Yes…"

"Have you read my mind?!"

"Calm down, I have not read your mind! I mostly do not read other's minds, unless I feel that I need to. Besides, reading what others are thinking are too much trouble, not knowing what they are thinking make everything simplier…"

"Phew…I have many and very bad thoughts you know…it's a relief to know that you do not know what I was thinking of…"

Kaoru laughed.

"And visions? What visions do you see?"

"It's really hard to explain…"

"Come on! Give me an example!"

"Well, like when I want to locate someone, I can see them in my mind…"

"Really?!"

"Wow!"

"Yeah…"

"That means you can see where Himura is now, right? Maybe you can send him a sign or something and he can come rescue us!"

Kaoru's face darkened again, she bent her head. " I don't think that is such a good idea…"

"Do you really believe what Enishi had said?"

"No!" Kaoru murmured. "But somehow, I just feel that contacting him won't be a good thing…"

"But, Kaoru!"

"Misao! We are suppose to talk about something else right?"

"Well…okay, I'm sorry…"

"It's all right…"

Kaoru suddenly noticed something on her wrist. It was thin metallic bracelet, tightly clung to her skin. She touched it, it wasn't hers, and she don't remember ever putting any bracelets.

"Misao…did I wear this to the party?" Kaoru asked, showing Misao the bracelet.

Misao looked at the bracelet closely and shook her head. "No, you didn't…I couldn't possibly allow you to wear such a hideous thing with your beautiful dress."

Kaoru looked down at herself and realized that she was still wearing the lemon-chiffon dress.

"Hey," Kaoru exclaimed, grabbing Misao's wrist. "You are wearing one just like mine!"

Misao looked at the bracelet on her wrist and gasped. "Crap! The Aorta put this on us!"

"Huh? Why is this so bad?"

"I invented these while I was working here…only now that they are a little different…I think they 'upgraded' it…"

"What do these do?"

"These have many uses, they are trackers…so they'll always know our every movement. These are also bombs, though it is tiny…the explosion is definitely enough to tear us into pieces…"

"What else?"

"Argghh! I forgot! When I invented these, it was when I was trying to qualify to get into The Aorta…I've forgotten most of what I actually did…plus they have added a few new things to it…"

"Oh my god…Misao! You've invented something that can kill us at any moment!"

"Yes, yes I know! I am feeling really shitty about it right now as well…and damn Aoshi-sama still doesn't recognized me!"

"Hey, aren't your Aoshi-sama our enemy now?"

"Well, he is just doing what the boss is asking him to do…it not all his decisions you know…"

They were interrupted by the door opening again. Three men walked in. The first was Enishi, the second, Aoshi and the third was an elderly man with graying hair a slightly slouched back. His eyes was an intense dark blue. Kaoru looked at him…there was something about this man that was bothering her…

"Kamiya-san…Misao, this is our elder..Kamiya Koishijiro…"

* * *

Author's notes: Hahaha!! This chapter is finally finished! Yeay!! Please review and tell me what you think! Yes, Go ahead and press the review button!!!

**Jrz**: Hoi! I am damn glad that you like the last chapter!! The romance scene is so HOT isn't it?!! Hohohohohho!!!! Thank you for reviewing all this while!! I hope u like this chapter!

**Bradybunch4529**: Thank you so much for your compliments!! But than again, that chapter would not be so nice if not for the help of my friends!! Thank you for telling me what you think, it really make a difference that I know how the characters look like in the readers' mind!! Thank you so much!!

**Flamingamber**: Haha!! Yes!! It is so Freaking sexy, ya? Kenshin is just the HOTTEST ever! Sizzling, man! Thank you for dropping such a nice review! Really appreciated! And sorry about the lack of Sanosuke, Yahiko and Soujiro…they just kinda…I dunno, I just feel that I need to focus on Kaoru and Kenshin's HOT romance after so many chapters of action!

**Ruronichik13**: Thank you for reviewing!! And thank you for saying that it is a good chapter! I hope u like this chapter as well and let me know what you think !

**Cockroachelle**: wow…Thank you so much for saying all the compliments! They really flatter me! I still have much to learn lah! Thank you again for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.. there isn't much romance here, but it is not the end of it! More romance coming up! Just more plot developing here!


	13. Lies and Bracelets

Disclaimer: I still do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Author's notes: Hello! Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy these days, I left for Miri, Malaysia (You know where the beautiful Mulu caves are?) eversince the last update, and once I came back, I straight away left for Taiwan again, so right now I am in Taiwan,I finally got my hands on a computer!!! MUHAhahaha!!!!! Okies, on with the story!!

**If you guys have any questionsor just wanna contact me, just leave a review with ur e-mail and I will e-mail u!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

Kaoru did not know what was wrong with her, she usually does not break down like this. It was all their fault, things had just been the most confusing, all of it coming at her all at once. Life had been so simple with her living alone in her big old house. And now, she did not even know who to trust…things were getting too complicated.

She was in love with the man that her father wanted to kill so badly and the sudden appearance of him was making her wanting to just break up into pieces and not exist anymore in this world. She still did not believe that Kenshin would do anything that Enishi had said, and Aoshi's actions made her rather uneasy too. How could he possibly forget Misao? No one could forget such a person like her. Her loud voice, her bubbly personality, her long braid and her fast movements…even Misao cannot be trusted, she used to work for The Aorta…she can be capable of thing she was not aware of. Kaoru looked around and let the bright light flow to her palm, they had to lock her away…she had lost total control of herself and had clawed and kicked at Enishi and Aoshi to get to her father. And she had hurt them badly, hurting them with her deadly glare and corrosive energy from her hands.

Many times she had been tempted to read Kenshin's mind and find out whether he loved her as well, and she had managed to fight down that temptation. She was still not going to use any of her powers unless she had to. She firmly believe that other people's thoughts were theirs and not for her to know, and she respect their privacy. Despite of her abilities she won't abuse that power and be selfish and do what she wanted to do. She would rather let him tell her his thoughts himself, instead of prying into his mind. Even if he does not feel the same way for her like she did, it would be better for her to not know as well, because the truth hurts sometimes…

She shook her head violently.. _Kenshin is not what they he is! If he really have powers that they said that he had taken from all the women…why didn't he use that to defend himself the time when he was first attacked my Aoshi?_

"Because…he does not want to confirm our suspicions… if he show us that he is really the one who has stolen all the powers, he'll be so dead, not even his rare powers can save him from it. You have to try to think more clearly, Kamiya-san…he is not who you think he is…"

Kaoru spun around and realized that she had spoken her thoughts aloud and Enishi had entered the room. She gazed behind him…

"Don't worry, Kamiya-sama is not here with me…I understand how you feel right now…" Enishi said, his head bent and his hands gripping on to some documents tightly.

"You do? I don't think so…you cannot possibly imagine what I feel! Do you expect me to stay here with you people? I don't need to, you know? I can just kill you all and be gone!"

"But, you won't do that will you? I know that you are very kind Kamiya-san…and you won't kill anyone…you've never killed before, have you?"

"Yes, I have never kill, or try to kill anyone before, but I can if I want to! Don't you understand? You people are forcing too much onto me all at once! What is it that you want me to do anyway? I bet that Kenshin would have notice that me and Misao is gone…then? What would you do?"

"He hasn't noticed yet. He went off on a business trip with his father and my father the morning after you were brought here. He wouldn't be back until next week…"

"How about my other friends? Surely they will notice…"

"They won't as well…I asked Okina to tell them that you and Misao are coming with me on a holiday…"

"Okina? Why would he believe you?"

"Well, he did…"

Kaoru laughed. "You guys have everything planned haven't you?"

Enishi kept quiet and stared at her intently.

"Is your father in The Aorta as well?"

"Yes, he is…but no one knows of me, his or your father's involvement with The Aorta…"

The door opened and Koishijiro came in. He gestured at Enishi to leave and sat down on a chair opposite Kaoru.

"Kaoru…" he said.

"Don't you even call me Kaoru!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Isn't it kind of late to say sorry? Plus, I don't want to hear your apologies…I don't need them…"

So they sat there in silence, Kaoru looking away from him and him staring at her constantly.

"You look so much like your mother…"

Kaoru glared at him, angry. "I said so already, don't even think of talking to me…"

"I'm sorry that I left you all alone last time,but I had to get away…the house were so full of memories I was so afraid that I will go crazy…"

"Go crazy? You already are! Even if you wanted to leave…you could have told me."

"I'm very sorry, Kaoru…"

"And Megumi? I knew something was up eversince I saw you two staring at me at the party…is she in The Aorta too?"

"No, she is not…she knows nothing of The Aorta. You do notice that she dislike you immensely, right?"

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"I understand why she feels that way…she is your step-sister, Kaoru."

"What? Why didn't I know anything about this?"

"She is my daughter from my first marriage. But after her mother died, her grandparents immediately gain custody over her and I haven't hear from her until a few years ago when her grandparents' passed away…"

"Does mom know about this?"

"She does."

"Oh, so you can just ignore your other daughter and go on to live your luxurious life? You do realized that you are no better than before now that you are in The Aorta, don't you? You just another murderer…"

"No! You don't understand! I thought you were dead. I sent The Aorta to search for you but they told me that you were dead…and that you died because of your asthma attacks…and I believe them because I know how bad your attacks are…I even hold a funeral for you eventhough they couldn't find your body…"

"If you think that my asthma attacks were bad back then, than the attacks are now worse…"

"And Kaoru…I am not a murderer. I do take people's lives but it is all for reasons…you have to try to understand…"

"Reasons? What reasons? Kenshin is now hunted by you guys because he wants out with this kind of life where all you do was kill! And now you are trying to make me think he is the bad guy!"

"He is the BAD guy! Can't you see? All that Enishi told you and had shown to you are true! We need to take care of him quickly…he has been gathering his own people eversince he left The Aorta. He has been building his own organization and trying to reproduce the powers he had taken so that all the members of his new organization will have it…"

"No! I don't believe you!"

"You can't run away from the truth…you have to help us…he is already very powerful and if he manage to reproduce those powers…the world…this world won't be the same. We are in danger Kaoru…please try to understand what I am saying to you…"

Kaoru just stood up dismissively. "Whatever. So what is going to happen now? Where is Misao?"

"Misao is locked into another room…I will gather Aoshi, Enishi and Misao here and we can talk about what I would like the both of you to do…"

* * *

Kenshin glanced at his wrist watch again. _When was this stupid meeting going to be over?_ He couldn't wait any longer to be back to his father's villa…Kaoru will be there waiting for him…he gazed at Hiko again, he was finally closing the deal with the other company. They all stood up and bowed at each other. 

_Finally!_

"Kenshin, where are you going?"

"The airport…"

"But we are only leaving tomorrow, don't you want to check out the sites here? We have been doing business for the past few days…"

"It's all right. I want to leave today…"

"And your luggage? Aren't they still at the hotel?"

"I've already all packed up this morning…it's all right, you go ahead and have fun with Yukishirp-san."

"Okay, whatever you say…"

Kenshin walked towards a black benz and got in. "To the airport," he said to the driver.

Yukishiro-san came out of the meeting room finally. "Hiko! Let's go to this restaurant…I hear that the sake there is very nice!"

"Yeah! Let's go, I need to relax after so much talking…blah…blah"

"Where is Kenshin?"

"He left for the airport already…"

"What, without checking out the women here?"

"Nevermind, let him be…I think he wants to get back as soon as possible to that Kamiya girl…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Sir…Battousai will be arriving back at the villa earlier than schedule…" 

"When will he be there?"

"Around 4o'clock this afternoon…"

"Right, inform Kamiya-sama and get the ladies ready."

"Yes sir."

"_I need you to help us get to him. With your powers, Kaoru…you can stop him and save us all…whatever he is planning, it is no good…" Koishijiro said, his hands on Kaoru's shoulders._

"_What if he is innocent? What if he isn't the one who took the powers?" Kaoru asked, her eyes glaring challengingly at him._

"_It's him, Kaoru…it couldn't be anyone else! If you are still doubtful, you will be the one who shall find out the truth…it's him…and you'll take him out, and save the lives of others…"_

"_But…"_

"_IF you do not do what we ask you to do…and sucuumb to his charms, we'll kill you both…remember the bracelets…" Aoshi interrupted, holding up her wrist roughly infront of her._

"_You leave Misao out of this!"_

"_If you keep everything quiet, and do as what we say, everything will be fine. But if Battousai ever suspects of anything…we'll take everyone out in that villa…you must not let your emotions show what you've learned the past few days…remember, you and Misao were on holiday with Enishi at a resort near another beach…"_

_Kaoru glared angrily at him, she wanted to cry and tears were threatening to fall…but she wouldn't allow it. She'll just overcome everything that was infront of her right now, just like how she used to do it last time._

"_Are we clear about this?" Aoshi said, his voice cold and dangerous._

_Kaoru nodded. "But what if I found out that he is innocent? You people will just leave us be right?"_

"_We'll see, Kamiya-san…"_

Kaoru stared out the car window and try hard to not remember what happened the past few days. But the words keep entering her mind, causing her to feel even more guilty than she already was. How can she possibly pretend that nothing had changed and run into his arms like nothing had happened? She looked across at Misao, she looked worried as well.

"Kaoru?" Misao said, noticing Kaoru looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"You're worried right?"

"Worried…sad, angry…frustrated…I don't know! My heart is thumping so fast and I feel like I couldn't breath!"

"Calm down a little…whatever they had told you…it does not mean that Kenshin is really what they say he is…you are not really doing anything wrong…"

"I am! I feel so guilty! I am already betraying him by going along with this…"

"No, they forced us to…remember?" Misao held up her wrist with the bracelet. "In fact they are listening to our conversation right now…"

"Crap, what else does this thing do?"

"More than you can ever imagine…whatever it is, we must be careful or else…one press, we'll be blown into pieces, including all the people near us."

The driver turned around to look at them. "We've arrived at the villa, ladies. Please do act natural, like you've just returned from a luxurious holiday…" Kaoru and Misao just grunted in response and got down from the car with their fake luggage.

Someone knocked at her door and Kaoru's body tensed up. "Who is it?"

"It's me!Open the door…"

Kaoru took a deep breath and opened the door. She went into his arms immediately before he could see the sad look on her face.

Kenshin laughed and rubbed her shoulders. "Woah! You miss me that much? I was afraid that you would have forgotten all about me after the days you spent with Enishi…that guy has a thing for you, you know?"

Kaoru sighed and sniffed. "It's not just me who went with him…Misao went with me too.

"Yeah…I heard that annoying brat went as well…"

"Kenshin!"

"Haha! Okay… I am sorry…"

Kaoru was still afraid to look up at him she just hugged him even tighter. Kenshin felt her arms around him tightening. "Kaoru, are you okay?" Kaoru nodded into his chest. Suddenly, she felt the bracelet on her wrist tightening. The Aorta was watching them…warning her…

She looked up at him quickly and smiled. "Yeah! I am okay…I just missed being with you…that's all."

Kenshin looked intensely into her eyes, and Kaoru felt scared that he could see into her mind and see through the plot… then, he laughed and Kaoru feel her heart breaking as she saw only tenderness in his eyes…

"Kenshin…"

Kenshin lowered his head to her and his breath was hot on her cheek.

"Kenshin…"

"Shh…don't speak…" he whispered huskily. Then, he captured her mouth with his, one of his hands on the small of her back, the other firmly around her slim waist drawing her closer to him, deepening the kiss. His tongue explored her mouth passionately and a tear dropped slowly down Kaoru's cheek.

_Sorry…Kenshin…_

The bracelet on her wrist loosened, and Kaoru feel herself dying inside…

* * *

Author's notes:Woah! This chapter is finally finished!!!!! Yeay! YES, just go ahead and press that review button!! Please review!! Reviews, make me very happy!!!!! 

**Bradybunch4529:**Wow, thank you so much for your comments and wonderful review!!! You are amazing!! Making me feel more confident with my writing, thank you!! Why Aoshi doesn't remember Misao will be revealed later, Hohohoho!!!!! I hope you like this chapter!!

**Ruronichik13**: Thank you so much for your comment and for leaving this review!!!! Haha! You are definitely not weird!!! Unique, I'll say! ) I'm so glad that u like my fanfic, I hope u like this chapter!!!

**Jupiter's Light**: Thank you for reviewing!!! Haha! I hope u like this chapter!

**cockroachelle**: Haha, sorry if the last chapter is confusing, I hope what I have written this chapter answers your questions!! Thank you for leaving such a long review, I know it takes TIME to type, thank you! If you have any more things that you are not clear about, just leave a review with ur e-mail and I will e-mail you...that way it will be faster than the next update!!! Okies )

**Kamiya**: I am glad that you like my fanfic!! Thank you for leaving a review and I hope u like this chapter!! and, yup! it is Kaoru's freaking father...urgghhh ahaha!!


	14. Deeper

**Author's notes:** Hello again. ) been busy the past few weeks. I just got back from my hols, so, sorry for the late update.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin….

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"_**Ask him questions, but remember not to make him suspicious…if he ever finds out, we'll destroy everyone there…"**_

****

****

Kaoru sighed again. How could she possibly act all natural and loving when there was so much that she wanted to tell him? Her heart ached with how she could not trust someone she loved. She had been oblivious to her surroundings the past few days. Ignorant of most things except for the times her heart jumped like crazy whenever Kenshin was near.Nothing about him was suggesting for sure that he was what The Aorta had said …he had been gentle, but sometimes very passionate and demanding. He was out on another business trip, a shorter one this time round. She knew that The Aorta must had arranged it this way because as soon as Kenshin left, she saw Enishi everyday.

Sanosuke was always hanging around with Megumi, Kaoru hardly ever see him around the villa anymore. Yahiko had been spending most of his time at Okina's house…it was rumored that he had a crush on Tsubame, Misao's cousin who came when Misao and Kaoru were held up at The Aorta. The Aorta had ordered her and Misao not to see each other too often, so Kaoru had not seen Misao for weeks. All this while she had struggled not to shrink away from Kenshin affections or to appear sad and worried. She felt like as if she was going crazy, the pressure was high on her and she knew she would break any moment. If not for Soujiro's presence…she might already have.

The smiling, gentle Soujiro. He was the only one who knew of the development of relationship between her and Kenshin. At least the only one who saw Kenshin kissing her or holding her hand. He seemed glad for her and she spent most of the time with him if not for Enishi's interruptions. Kaoru tried her best to put on her usual smiles whenever she saw Soujiro. She wished that she talked to someone and maybe…relieve her stress a little.Soujiro was always understanding and caring whenever she talked to him. Kaoru often wonder if she had fallen in love with whom she was not suppose to love.

She walked out of her room and begun to skip along the corridor, trying to look like nothing had happened. She stopped skipping when she saw Enishi infront of her. He was standing there looking at her in way that made her uneasy. His eyes seemed to devour her. So intense and yet there was a soft tenderness in them, he was dressed casually this time, a simple white shirt and long khaki pants. She back into his eyes bravely and stood very still. The past few days that she ha spent time with him was hard for her, eventhough she had been the most polite and caring towards her.

For a moment, they just stood there and stared at each other. Then, Enishi begun to walked towards her, smiling tenderly. Kaoru almost winced when she saw him smile at her that way. He was not to be trusted. No one could be trusted…she knew no one she was sure about. For what she knew…they could be possible of anything. All of them…

"Kaoru…" Enishi said, looking down at her, inhaling in her sweet jasmine scent.

"Huh?" Kaoru mumbled absent-mindedly, looking up at him blankly.

"When Soujiro ask you to go out with him again…don't go with him. Tell him that you are going for a spa treatment with Misao this afternoon…"

"Why?"

"I need to discuss something with you…"

"Didn't we discuss everything the past few days?"

Enishi touched her cheek playfully and laughed. "Just be ready at two o'clock…"

He walked away, leaving Kaoru staring after him; surprised. Enishi smiled to himself…

* * *

Kaoru walked back to her room again, deciding that she need some quiet time to herself. Why was Enishi treating her this way…like he was in love with her or something. The actions of the people around her was puzzling.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

Kaoru picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Misao…"

"Hey…"

"So how are ya?"

"I'm okay…"

"You sure? You sound dead, you know…"

"…."

"That brat is coming around my house like forever! He is in love with Tsubame but deny it whenever anyone asked him or teases him…stupid guy…"

"Yeah…he is like that…"

"So how are you holding up? I heard that Kenshin is on another business trip again."

"Yeah…"

"So?"

"Nothing…you know what I mean…"

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay..whatever…things is going to happen when they are suppose to happen…just be on your guard…"

"Yeah…thanks Misao."

"No problem…I probably will be able to see you next week…"

"Next week? I though I am meeting you this afternoon…"

"Huh?"

"He told me that we'll be going to a spa treatment…"

"Issit? He didn't tell me anything about that…"

"What?"

"That's weird…"

"Do you think I should go?"

"Well…I suppose he wants to tell you something…even if he tries anything weird…you can kill him instantly…"

Kaoru burst out laughing at Misao's mischievous and evil tone. It had been so long since she laughed…

"Okies…"

"Yeah, I need to go…Okina is screaming for me…that old pervert…"

Kaoru laughed again. "Yeah, you go ahead…"

"And you! Cheer up a little…things are just going to turn out just fine eventhough it does not seem so now…"

"Thanks Misao…"

"Yeah…bye!"

"Bye…"

Kaoru hung up…feeling a lot better. Misao's voice and encouragement gave her the strength to overcome anything that was in front of her.

Someone knocked on her door and Kaoru's breathed in sharply. Could it be Enishi again?

"Who is it?" she called cautiously.

"It's Soujiro!"

Kaoru relaxed again and went to open the door. Soujiro was standing there, smiling happily at her…as usual. Kaoru smiled back at him…happy to see her friend.

"Hello..Sou-chan!"

"Hello!"

"Hmmm?"

"I was thinking…do you want to go out this afternoon…? We can go for a movie and have dinner afterwards…"

"Oh…sorry Sou-chan. I am going to a spa treatment with Misao this afternoon…"

"Oh…than it's okay…"

"Sou-chan?"

"It's okay…you go pamper yourself. Haven't been yourself lately…anything troubling you?"

Kaoru stared at Soujiro…_how did he know that something is troubling me? _She kept quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Kaoru?"

"Nothing is wrong with me actually...I am just missing Kenshin that's all…"

Soujiro looked at her intently, not believing her. "You sure?"

"Yes…I just miss him…"

"Okay…whatever you say."

Kaoru felt that her room was suddenly very hot…she was very nervous. She need to get out of this conversation…fast!

"Sou-chan… I am feeling a little tired, I'm going to take a nap before I go for my Spa treatment, all right?"

Soujiro smiled again. "Okay. Than, don't let me be here to bother you any further…rest well, Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled gently. "I will…"

Soujiro rumpled her hair playfully and walked away. Kaoru closed her door again, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She begun to smooth her hands against her chest, urging herself not to prompt an asthma attack. But it came anyway; the pain and urgency came so fast that she fell to the floor violently. She coughed and coughed, twisting on the floor…trying very hard to breathe. She pressed a palm hard to her neck, purple light glowing from within, willing it to help her to breathe. But it did not work. Kaoru's eyes widened in panic… **_HELP!_**

****

She pressed her palm against her neck harder, focusing on directing the energy of her power towards her windpipe, she gasped again and suddenly she was free. That was close, her asthma attacks have not been happening ever since she came to Hiko's villa…she did not understand why it was this way. She smooth a hand down her own chest, breathing in sharp breaths.

Her door was flung opened all of a sudden and Soujiro rushed in. He noticed Kaoru on the floor and knelt down towards her, supporting her with his arms around her shoulders. Kaoru whimpered and gasped again, looking up at Soujiro dazedly.

"Kaoru? What happened?'

"Attack…asthma…"

"Can you breathe now?"

"Yeah…what are you doing here?"

"I heard a 'thump' sound coming from your room and when I called for you, you didn't not answer…so I broke in…sorry."

"It's all right…thank you…"

"Do you always get attacks like this? Come let me help you to your bed…."

Soujiro picked Kaoru up and put her down gently on the bed.

"Is this what happened last time when we were still at your house…the time you ran away quickly?"

"Yeah…that time, I had to get my inhaler…but it is not working anymore…."

"What happened just now…?"

"I managed to use my magic to open up my windpipes…"

Soujiro breathed in deeply and looked down at Kaoru worriedly. "You need some help, Kaoru…asthma can kill…"

"I know…"

"Does your asthma attacks have something to do with your powers?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you still need to go for the spa treatment? You ought to stay here and rest, and maybe I can bring you to a doctor…"

Kaoru thought about it and decided to Enishi no matter how ill she feel. He must have something important that he wanted to tell her, plus if he agree to stay with Soujiro, she will get Sou-chan involved into this…

"Oh…but I promised Misao that I will go with her…and she paid for it already…I am not feeling that ill anyway."

"Are you sure…?I really think that you should rest…"

"Yeah, it is only 10.30 am…I still can rest before I need to go for the appointment…"

"Okay if you want…"

"Thank you Sou-chan…you are the best…"

"Yeah, I know I am…haha"

"Really…thank you Sou-chan…you are a great person."

Soujiro blushed red in the face and looked very embarrassed. "You're welcome , Kaoru…well than…you rest…"

Kaoru smiled gently and felt her eyes closing. She wanted to say something back to Soujiro but before she can, she felt deep into sleep. Soujiro walked towards her bed, and laughed lightly, looking down at her with a concern smile on his face. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead lightly. He opened the door carefully and took one more look at her before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

The radio clock ranged loudly and Kaoru reached for it blindly and slammed it against the floor. She sat up slowly on her bed and yawned. She certainly felt much better now, she touched her neck again and thank the God that she had stayed alive after that close call. She picked up the radio-clock from the floor and decided that she shall have a shower before her meeting with Enishi. Then, the phone rang again...

"Hello?"

"Hey…" Kenshin drawled into the phone, Kaoru could almost imagine his face in a lazy, devastating smile.

"Hello…"

"I called twice earlier but you didn't answer…"

_Twice? Why didn't I hear it? Was I too deep in sleep?_

"Oh, I was asleep…"

"Ah…how are you?"

"I'm good, going to a spa treatment this afternoon with Misao…"

"Oh…that is nice…I miss you…"

Kaoru felt her heart gave a sharp jump. " I miss you too…"

"I'll be back soon, once I am back, I won't go on any other business trips anymore…I want to spend as much time as possible with you…"

Kaoru felt even more guilty than ever, she did not know what to say back.

"Kaoru?"

"Hmm?"

Kenshin laughed into the phone. "What is wrong?"

"No, I am just glad that you'll be paying more attention to me soon. I am actually jealous of the people who are around you now…" Kaoru said mischievously , smiling.

Kenshin gave a shout of laughter. "Yeah, I miss you so much, my darling…"

"Me too. I need to go get ready now…"

"Okay, I'll call you again. Take care…."

"You too…bye Kenshin.."

Kaoru put down the phone piece slowly and felt her heart sink lower. She missed Kenshin badly. When he was there, she was always on guard…not able to be herself. When he was gone, she was restless with loneliness. Worrying about everything. She took a deep breath and begun to dress herself. She had to be brave…she had to have hope.

* * *

It was 2.10, Kaoru waited patiently at the porch for someone to pick her up to where ever Enishi was meeting her. Then, a black BMW drove up. The driver wind down the window.

"Kamiya Kaoru?"

"Yes, that me."

"Hop in than, Yukishiro-san is expecting you."

Kaoru got into the car.

On the way to meet Enishi, Kaoru debated to herself what Enishi would have to say this time round.

When the car stopped, she noticed that it was an luxurious café , unlike the places they've met before. Enishi was at the entrance of the café, welcoming her. He was smiling lazily, delight in his eyes when he saw her got down from the car. Kaoru felt intimidated and uneasy again. She walked towards him awkwardly. "What are we to discuss today?"

"You'll see…"

Enishi put his arms around her shoulders softly and ushered her into the café. They were sitted at a table near the balcony, with a fantastic view.

"So? What are we meeting for?"

Enishi laughed. "Don't be so impatient my dear Kaoru…it is a date….with me. Think of it as a repayment for all the trouble that came into your life together with me in it…"

"Repayment?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't need to do this you know…I don't need any repayment."

"I know, but I still feel that I ought to give you some time to relax and do something cheerful once in a while without worrying so much…your asthma attacks will be more severe if you don't calm yourself down…"

"How did you-" Kaoru begun, than she remember that The Aorta was watching and hearing everything. It was natural that he knew about her asthma attacks.

Enishi smiled gently. "So, you just sit back and relax…enjoy the view…"

Kaoru smiled back…_Relax? Enjoy the view? What the hell…_

Enishi ordered many mouth-watering cakes and pastries, along with tea. He coaxed her into talking by asking her questions and finally, they were talking and laughing like friends.

Kaoru looked across at Enishi . _Maybe he is not such a bad guy afterall…maybe he is not the one who wants to kill Kenshin…maybe he is just made to believe it is this way…_

It was quite a pleasant afternoon. Better than she expected. But than, she reminded herself not to let her guard down.

When they were leaving the café, just before Kaoru got into the BMW again, Enishi leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Take care, my dear Kaoru…"

Kaoru was very surprised by the peck on the cheek.

In the car back to the villa, she became more and more confused when she thought everything over. What was everything evolving into?

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope you all like this chapter! Just click on the review and drop a review!!! Reviews make me very happy!**

**Ruronichik13:** hello! Haha, I am glad that you like the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well, thank you for your review. Let me now what you think!

**flamingamber: **Haha, thank you so much for your compliments, and I hope that you'll continue to like this fanfic. Thanks for the cool review!

**Bradybunch4529:** Hello again thanks again for staying with this fic, it's been a while since I updated…thanks for you nice comments. Made me smile ) I want to thank you again for letting me noe what you think, it's great! I hope you like this chapter.

**Jrz:** Hoi! Wow, you really nice to leave such good compliments man, Haha!! Been long since I updated…I hope you like this chapter dude!


	15. Heart Development

Disclaimer: here it goes again…I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…

**For a while I thought this fanfic was deleted…I am still not sure whether it is. And for a while I just run out of ideas…but now, I am recovered and continuing. Pls read and review and let me know what you guys think!**

**Thank you reviewers, Jrz, Ruronichik13 and Jupiter's Light. You guys made me smile!**

* * *

When they were leaving the café, just before Kaoru got into the BMW again, Enishi leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Take care, my dear Kaoru…"

Kaoru was stunned.

In the car back to the villa, she became more and more confused when she thought everything over. What was everything evolving into?

**Chapter 14**

Kenshin sat on his bed, wondering about the conversation he had with Kaoru earlier. She was acting quite queer these days, usually not in focus. Something was bothering her, and he had no idea what. Then, he realized that he does not know much about her at all.

He remembered the weird bracelet she had been wearing eversince she came back from the trip that she went with Misao and Enishi. The bracelet seemed strangely familiar, he had seen it somewhere before. And Enishi, he had to beware of him as well. He was interested in Kaoru, and no one was going to take her away. Not before he was done with her.

He was going back tomorrow, he couldn't wait to tell Kaoru about his plans of them going away on a luxury yacht.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Misao exclaimed, her eyes widened in fear.

"I am here to look after you." Aoshi said, moving closer to her.

"What! I can look after myself just fine!"

Aoshi just sat down comfortably on a big chair, ignoring her.

"Does Jiya know that you are here?"

"Yes."

"And he let you in?"

"No. I came in myself, he sensed my presence but did not do anything. He seemed to know me…"

"Know you?! Why would Jiya know someone like you!"

"You ask him, he just looked at the direction of my hiding place and said, 'Try to remember, Aoshi.'"

"What?!"

"Yeah, in fact, I think he knows that I am in your room right now."

"What?! I am going to talk to him!" Misao stomped towards the door. Aoshi got up from the chair and grabbed her from behind, pinning her body against his. His big hand over her mouth. Misao struggled violently.

"Just stay still for a while , Misao." Aoshi said. "Remember the time you spoke to me I the Aorta headquarters, you asking me if I remembered you. I still don't, but I think there was something familiar about you that I can't seem to know where to place."

Misao relaxed and Aoshi released her.

"You mean you really remembered nothing at all?"

"Yes. I have no memories of you or that man you called Jiya whatsoever."

"I don't know about Jiya knowing you, but we knew each other for sure…."

"Could you please tell me?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me about how we came to know each other."

"Are you sure you want to know? I mean, it might just get you even more confused."

"I am sure." Aoshi went to sit on the chair again.

Misao sighed, and sat on the bed uneasily. "Okay."

* * *

"Do you really love me, Megumi?" Sano asked, pulling Megumi closer to him.

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"How about your engagement with Kenshin…?"

"He doesn't matter, he is with Kaoru anyway."

"Kaoru?!"

"Yeah, you didn't notice?"

"No!"

"You must have been more stupid than I thought!"

"Hey!"

"Stupid! Didn't you see the way they were looking at each other?"

"No…"

* * *

" So I let you go eventhough Aorta members are suppose to be members for life?"

"Yup. You were the one who defied all the elders and got me out. I used to work closely with you in the Aorta. I made this…" Misao said, holding up her wrist with the bracelet.

"You made that?"

"Yeah…it is upgraded already though…but it is still basically like how I designed it to be…"

"I was the one who upgraded it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"I am tired, I need to sleep…it's so late already. Where are you going to sleep?"

"In here, I suppose."

"In here?!"

"Yeah, I can't think of anywhere else. I am with The Aorta, remember? Plus, that grandfather of yours is too suspicious."

"He is not my grandfather, he is my father!"

"Whatever…I am sleeping on the couch."

* * *

Someone was knocking at her door. It was so late…who could it be? Kaoru struggled to get up and went to the door sleepily. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Kenshin."

Kaoru became wide awake. "Kenshin?!"

"Yeah. Open the door…."

Kaoru opened the door. Kenshin was standing there, smiling lazily at her again.

"I thought you are coming back tomorrow!"

"I can't wait to see you, so I came back earlier than the rest."

Kaoru blushed. "Oh."

"Let's go for a late night's walk along the beach."

They were holding hands and strolling along the beach relaxingly.

"I am crazy about you." Kenshin said, he had meant 'I love you.', but couldn't seem to bring himself to say the words.

Kaoru felt her heart slammed against her ribs. "Me too…" she said weakly.

"Is that all?" he said, sounding disappointed.

"No, it's not…" Kaoru whispered. She drew him closer and kissed him, telling him something that she was too afraid to tell him by words. She knew than, that she'll never forget about Kenshin, no matter what happens. She wanted to be with him today, tomorrow and maybe the day after next…as long as her appeal still last.

* * *

**I am sorry that this chapter is so short. More is to come soon! Pls read and review!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**HELLO all my dear readers…I hope that you all have not forgotten about this fanfic…I haven't update for a very long time… I'm SO SORRY! I have been updating my other fanfic: HEALING (go read!) and had been busy for a long time….plus…I somehow just don't have any inspiration to continue on after where I left off….BUT HERE IS THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mymomo: first of all, sorry for the late update! The Aorta can sense all their( Misao and Kaoru's) movements, hear their conversations….that is about it. They can also destroy whoever was wearing it. They are control by the people back at The Aorta headquarters. I really like your idea about communicating through pen and paper…so I'll be using it, though not between Kaoru and Kenshin….Thanks for the review and the great idea!**

**Ruronichik13: SORRY for the Late UPDATE!!!!!!! Sorry! I hope u LIKE this new chapter!!!**

**Jrz: daughtttterrrr…as u can see…I have not forgotten about this fanfic…not just yet. It's all going to end sooon…..maybe 3-4 chapters more that it will be done……Okies dude……..I hope u like this chapter daughteeeerrr…..**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"_**Be ready at seven, someone will be there to pick you up."**_

Kenshin had said….

Kaoru thought furiously, where will Kenshin be bringing her? He said that it was suppose to be a surprise. What would she wear today? She begun worrying again. So many things were on her mind, Misao had not come to meet her as they had planned. Neither did she call to tell her that she wasn't coming. Kaoru had called her but her cousin, Tsubame had said that Misao was not at home since early morning. It was unlike Misao to break a promise. Could it be that something had happened to her?

_**Pleas god, don't let Misao get any wild ideas now…I hope she doesn't get herself into any trouble.**_

She tried to focus her mind and use her powers to locate Misao…but before she could find her exact position, someone knocked at her door and interrupted her.

"Who is it?" Kaoru called out.

* * *

Misao walked and walked…but something was very tensed….It's all those giggles and stares they were getting from the girls….well… at least Aoshi was getting. She had managed to jammed the bracelet. Which means that they won't be able to listen to her conversations or locate her locations anymore! Misao thought about it gleefully. They were so stupid…using that bracelet on her….she is the one who created it! Eventhoughher Aoshi-samahad changed it a little…that can't possibly fool her. The idiots… 

The giggling was getting louder and the girls are pointing at them more openly now.

Misao heard: "Who's that small girl beside him…?? If only she wasn't there…we can go try to chat him up…"

Misao smirked. **_Let me see you try…you stupid bitches…stop talking already!_**

Misao was frustrated.

"You should lose that big trench coat of yours…it's so hot and you're attracting a lot of attention…" Misao complained.

Aoshi was following behind her, silent…ignoring her.

"Did you hear me?" Misao asked, turning around to face him. Aoshi just stood still , his expression icy, his green eyes staring back at her.

"Gosh! Don't use that look of yours on me again. I know what it mean okay? The 'back-off' look. You should know very well that I won't obey even if I know what you meant with that look."

"I should?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes!" Misao exclaimed. "You've used that look on me many times, actually on everyone..but I will always continue to pester you…"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Misao exclaimed again. Then, she smacked her head. "Sorry, I forgot that you lost a part of your memory!!"

Aoshi just looked at her silent, silent.

Misao shrugged. "As I was saying…you should lose that freaking trench coat of yours…you've been wearing that forever, don't you get tired?"

Aoshi stared on, still silent.

Misao sighed. **_He is like a stupid stone…just like before…._**She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Come, let's get you some new clothes!"

* * *

Soujiro was there, smiling warmly as usual. 

"Sou-chan!" Kaoru said happily, hugging him.

Soujiro blushed. "Kaoru," he murmured.

They sat down on the sofas.

"How are you Kaoru?"

"Fine…you?"

"Good too…."

Then, they sat there in awkward silence.

Soujiro finally said something, "Are you really sure that you're okay?"

Kaoru nodded quickly, too quickly and Soujiro looked doubtful.

"There is something that you're not telling me…and it is bothering you a lot, is Himura-san treating you well?"

"He's very nice to me, really!"

Soujiro nodded, still looking at her doubtfully. "I do not know why but I feel that you're unhappy these days. You look worried most of the time and you're usually not concentrating when others talk to you…and Yukishiro-san….when did you become so acquainted with him? I don't trust him, Kaoru and I don't like the way he was looking at you."

Kaoru did not know what to say. Soujiro had indeed noticed a lot. She looked at him, her eyes searching his mind.

"Are you reading my mind?" Soujiro asked softly, sounding amused.

Kaoru put a finger to her mouth to ask him to be quiet…he wasn't lying. He was truly concerned for her..and he had nothing ..nothing to do with The Aorta.

"No." she replied…and Soujiro looked confused. He was sure that she was reading his mind.

Kaoru got up, pick up a pen and some pieces of paper.

On it she wrote: I said 'no' just now because they are listening. I'm going to tell you something but do not say any of your responses out loud, we'll communicate through this piece of paper. But first, you must pretend to leave so that they'll not suspect anything.

Soujiro wrote back: Okay. Who's they?

Kaoru: If I tell you about what was bothering me, you must first swear to me that you wouldn't tell anyone else about this.

Soujiro: I swear that I won't tell anyone about what you're about to tell me.

Kaoru: Okay. Pretend that you're leaving first.

Soujiro nodded. "Since you say that you're perfectly fine, I'll be going now."

"Okay, bye Sou-chan!"

"Bye."

Soujiro went to the door, opened it and shut it again. It was all an act. He came back to the sofas quietly.

They resumed to communicating through paper.

Soujiro: Who's they?

Kaoru: The Aorta.

Soujiro looked surprised

Soujiro: They are here?

Kaoru: Yes. Yukishiro-san, Kamiya-san..they are both major members of The Aorta. I'm not sure how many of them are around us.

Soujiro: Kamiya-san?

Kaoru: Takani-san's father, He is also my father.

Soujiro: Your father? The one who created all the sword techniques you know?

Kaoru nodded.

Soujiro: What does the Aorta want from you?

Kaoru wrote down about how Misao and her was abducted by them, about what they suspected of Kenshin. And how they will destroy everyone if they even find out about their presence. She also told him about the bracelet that she was wearing.

Soujiro: Your father is in the Aorta?

Kaoru nodded again.

Soujiro: And Kenshin doesn't know about you spying on him…? I mean…he might have suspected something.

Kaoru: I'm not sure. He might have suspected…if he did, he did not show it. I don't know what to do…

Soujiro nodded understandingly.

Kaoru: Now that I told you about everything, do you understand why I am so sad these days?

Soujiro nodded.

He was about to write something else when someone knocked at Kaoru's door.

Kaoru looked at the door in alarm and gestured at Soujiro not to make any noise. He nodded at wrote something on the paper.

"Who is it?" she asked, trying to sound normal…despite the anxiousness inside her.

"It's me, Enishi…"

Kaoru looked even more alarmed.

"Can I come in?

Kaoru panicked..what should she do?

"Can I come in?" he asked again.

"Wait, I've just finished showering…hold on," she lied.

Enishi laughed. "Okay."

Kaoru looked worriedly at Soujiro..she can't hide him his room…neither can he stay here….how can he come out without causing any suspicion?

Soujiro smiled at her and pointed at the window. Then, he leaped out of the window easily. Kaoru almost forgot about how fast he was. She had also forgotten about how many powers she had as well. She hadn't used her powers for so long, always she kept them under control…until Kenshin came into her life. And now still, she was unwilling to use her powers…it seemed unfair that she should know things that others do not or to know thoughts that she was not suppose to know…or to use such destructable powers. She did not like using her powers…it hurt to use them…her body could not withstand it if she went overboard.

But she had to use them now. She picked up the papers that she and Soujiro had written on and allow her hands to burst into flames….before the fire devoured all..she read the final words that Soujiro had written : Have faith. She smiled sadly…**_have faith….._**

"Kaoru?" Enishi called again. "Are you okay in there?"

Kaoru slipped on her ear-rings and smudged on a tint of lip gloss so that she'd looked more convincing.

She opened the door and allowed a slight smile to form on her lips.

Enishi's turquoise eyes gazed into hers and it made her uneasy again. He smiled. "You looked beautiful."

"Thank you." She said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. "Let's go somewhere else to talk."

Enishi nodded. "Let's get a coffee somewhere…"

* * *

Aoshi was wearing a crisp white shirt and long black pants that hugged his long, lean legs perfectly. The first few buttons of the shirt was lose. Misao drooled over him and finally decided. "See! You finally look more normal!" 

Aoshi looked into the mirror and shrugged. Misao tugged at his hands. "Come, let's go pay for your new clothes!"

Aoshi just let her dragged him to wherever she was taking him. Girls were pointing at him and giggling again. It seemed louder than ever.

"I don't think these 'normal' clothes do any good on avoiding attention…." He said calmly to Misao.

Misao dropped his hand and turned around to look at him. Her eyes bored into his and she sighed loudly.

"Of course it won't do any good!" she exclaimed, looking at him like as if he was missing something obvious.

"It won't?" he asked, now very confused. First, she had tried to make him look 'normal', then found him 'normal' clothes…and now saying that it didn't help?

"Of course it won't!" she exclaimed again. "It won't because you look so damn handsome and sexy in everything, Aoshi-sama!" She couldn't help saying that…it still hurt her that he had completely forgotten about her.

Aoshi looked a little surprised at her explanation… 'handsome'?... 'sexy'? and 'Aoshi-sama'? **_Aoshi-sama…_**he had heard that before.

Misao sighed again. "Whatever! Let's go pay for your clothes!'

* * *

"I heard that Battousia asked you to meet him at around seven today?" Enishi asked, sipping at his coffee. 

They were at the same restaurant that Misao had brought her to when she told her about her involvement with The Aorta before. So they were enclosed in a room. She did not like Kenshin being called 'Battousai', but all she said was, "Yeah."

"According to my resources, he is taking you aboard his luxury yacht…"

**_Darn! Why do you have to spoil everything?! _**She wanted to find out that herself, she wanted Kenshin to surprise her.

"For the past few days…is there anything suspicious him?"

Kaoru shook her head. "There is nothing suspicious about him at all. Nothing. I don't see why I should go on whatever you had asked me to do, when there is absolutely nothing for me to find out. Kenshin is clean…and from what I see, he is nothing like the cold-blooded animal you've talked about. Tell The Aorta to give up and go find the real culprit somewhere else. Leave Kenshin alone."

Enishi remained silent and studied Kaoru.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes. Isn't it obvious? I love him with all my heart …what I am doing now is eating me. There is no way I'm going to let you guys make us so miserable because of your own organization's problem. Please, look somewhere else for whoever that had taken those poor women's powers. I know that it's not Kenshin. It can't be him."

Enishi's heart ached hearing Kaoru's word. Kaoru loved Kenshin and here she was, not doubting the man she loved, pleading so desperately that he was innocent. Enishi wished that he was Kenshin…to be love so unconditionally by the beautiful and special Kaoru.

He finally managed to speak after a long pause. Kaoru was staring at him expectantly, her blue eyes shining brightly.

"What if you are about to become one of those 'poor women'?" he said cruelly. Kaoru gasped in anger and was about to retort something again when Enishi held up a handto stop her from speaking. "I, infact all of the Aorta's member suspect Battousai to be theone behind all this for a reason. Why did he suddenly want 'out' of the organization? Why did the women he had slept with lost all their powers? These incidents are not mere coincidences, that you have to agree. Do you think that he just so happen to be linked to all the women who had lost their powers? I don't think so. Our resources tell us that he is the one. And The Aorta is never wrong. Never."

Kaoru sat there, for a moment she did not know what to say. What Enishi had said did make sense. But she was not going to see that, she'll just overlook it. It was true that her believe in Kenshin wavered when they first told her about what they suspect of him. But today, she had decided that she won't doubt him anymore. **_Have faith…._**

"No matter what you say, I'll still believe in Kenshin." Kaoru said firmly.

Enishi sighed and slammed his hand against the table in frustration. "I don't care what you think! You do what you are told to do! I am not a senior in The Aorta so I don't make decisions. If you try anything funny, we won't hesitate to destroy the place and everyone else in it. Do you understand?"

Kaoru just glared at him, "I want to go back. I need to get ready for tonight."

Enishi nodded. "Go to he driver. He will take you back."

Before Kaoru could open the door, Enishi snatched at her hand and brought her close to him. He kissed her lightly on the lips, "We are watching you," he whispered, his breath lingering on her lips.

Kaoru pushed him away angrily and walked out.

* * *

"Aoshi-sama! Watch out!" 

Aoshi turned and…**SLAM! **He was on the ground, his head swimming. He could hear screaming and rushed steps…then he saw a blurred vision of Misao on top of him.

"Aoshi-sama!"

_**It is definitely Misao..**_

"Aoshi-sama!!!!"

Aoshi closed his eyes.

"_Aoshi-sama!" _

_He turned and saw the bouncing girl smiling at him happily._

"_What are you doing here?!" he demanded._

_She pouted. "I heard that you came here to work…so I came here as well…do you know how boring it was without you at home?"_

"_How did you get in here?Didn't anyone try to stop you?"_

"_No…no one saw me…"_

_Aoshi grbbed her and pushed her into a room. "You need to get out of here fast. Go now, you don't want to be involve with anything here…"_

"_No, I won't go away! I want to be involve with you!"_

"_Misao! I thought we've been through this already! I am 29 yrs lod and you are only 15! You're only a child to me!"_

"_No I am not a child! I know I am short but I am more matured that you think, Aoshi-sama!"_

_Violent knockings on the door. "Who's in there?" _

_Aoshi opened the door and stepped out calmly. The man cowered a little and bowed to him, "Aoshi-sama…" they murmured._

"_Oh, they call you 'Aoshi-sama' here as well?" Misao asked._

_The men turned their attention to her and glared at her. "Who is this intruder, Aoshi-sama?"_

"_She is not a intruder,I called her here to the headquarters as I think she'll be a lot of help to our engineering department. I know her, don't worry. May I introduce you to Makimachi-san..." Aoshi said._

_The men looked at her curiously and bowed to her. "Nice to meet you…"_

"_Nice to meet you too! Call me Misao!" Misao said happily._

* * *

"_Aoshi-sama?"_

"_Don't bother me now, Misao…I had enough on my mind thinking about trying to get you out of here…"_

"_What is so bad about this place?"_

"_You don't understand Misao…"_

"_Try to explain to me than…"_

_Aoshi sighed. "Why did you follow me here? I told you already, don't get involve with me in anything, it's no good!"_

"_Don't get involve with you?! Did I hear correctly? You asked me not to get involved with you? I can I do that when I am hopeless in love with you?"_

"_Misao!" _

"_Don't worry, I don't need the words back. But please..at least let me be near you..is that too much to ask?"_

_Aoshi sighed. "You should go to sleep now, training starts early morning tomorrow…"_

_Misao looked at him with heart-broken eyes, and she walked out of the room silently._

* * *

_He was twisting and turning in his sleep. It was bothering him again…the nightmares wouldn't stop..they kept haunting him._

"_The nightmares are bothering you again?"_

_It was Misao standing at his door._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked coldly._

"_I heard your cries..they are bothering you again…Aoshi-sama?"_

_Aoshi turned away. "Go back to sleep, Misao."_

_Then he heard nothing, he turned back to look at the door. She was no longer there…he gave a sigh of relief then turned back again. There she was sitting on a chair beside his bed, staring at him sorrowfully. She was wearing a white night-gown, and her braid was undone..her hair was flowing all the way down to her legs…she looked like a broken angel._

"_What more do you want?" Aoshi forced himself to say to her cruelly._

_Misao just continued to stare at him. _

"_Get the hell out of here…" he said again._

_Misao got up from the chair but she did not walk out of the room._

_She walked towards and kissed Aoshi on the lips._

_Aoshi was shocked. Misao was kissing him! What the! Her small hands were on his chest and he did not know why he kissed back. He drew her close to him, kissing her passionately, his hands shoving into her hair violently. _

"_I love you…" she whispered when they finally broke the kiss._

_She spread her fingers across her chest and whispered again, "I love you…Aoshi…"_

_Then, she lay securely in his arms as he stared onto the ceiling…his arms around her._

* * *

Aoshi opened his eyes. What he just saw were not just dreams..they were real..his forgotten memories of Misao….and what really happened. He had loved Misao…they were connected in some way he was not sure of. 

"…_do you know how boring it was without you at home?" _she had said….**_where was home?_**

It seemed to him that he and Misao had a long history together. A history that he had forgotten…something that she did not tell him earlier. It was not as simple as what she told him.

"_You've used that look on me many times…actually on everyone…but I will always continue to pester you…"_

_**Misao…**_

Aoshi looked around. He was on a bed, a needle attaching a tube to his arm. His head still hurts. What happened to him?

And then, he saw Misao. Misao was sleeping at the end of his bed, her legs rested on the ground.

_**Misao….**_

There was so much more for him to remember...

* * *

**Minna-san! I've finally finished this chapter!! I hope you like it! And….this is just more development between Aoshi and Misao….PLS READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**

**KatsunoCZ**


	17. Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Jupiter's Light: Ahaha..Thank you for dropping such a nice review. Really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Jrz: Daughter, it is only two days into holiday and SEE…Woahh I updated dude. Hope ya like this chapter, daughter…**

**Pyramidgirl89: Yeay! You're the 70th reviewer! Haha LOL. Thanks for the review..and I hope u like this chapter!**

**WARNING: There is a sex scene in this chapter, if you feel offended reading this sort of scenes. Do not read this chapter.**

**I HOPE YA all LIKE this chapter! PLS give me the support I need!**

**Happy Chinese New Year to ALL those who are celebrating!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

She had stood up for Kenshin, believed that he was innocent. **_Have faith…_** But she couldn't help but feel insecure. She actually wasn't so sure about what she had defended and believed in…it was true that she loved Kenshin. But Kenshin had not really told her anything about himself, did he? She knew about the rough history about his life. He never told her about his likes or dislikes, his fears or anxieties. She loved his long flaming hair and his amazing eyes that changed colours.

But she was still going to believe in him. Maybe, he was really the bad guy, maybe he was all the things that The Aorta said about him. She knew that they might be true, but she was going to risk whatever she had to trust the man she loved. Even if he really did betray her in the end. She had to trust him. There was no other way.

* * *

A nurse came in, a file in her hand. Aoshi looked up at her, "What happened to me?"

"You were hit by a truck, I wondered how you manage to live. The gods must have been on your side. You're really fortunate…" the nurse replied, then she pointed at Misao. "Is this small girl your friend?"

Aoshi nodded.**_ She is more than that…_** "Yes."

"She was freaking out, totally hysterical when she came into the hospital,"

Aoshi smiled, it sounded just like Misao.

"You're lucky she is here too. We didn't have enough blood supply of your blood type, so she offered immediately to donate her blood to you…donated a lot she did. We wanted her to rest but she just wouldn't live your side," the nurse added.

Something pinched at Aoshi's heart when he heard what had happened. Misao had lost so much blood to him….he wished he could remember more…

_**Misao…**_

* * *

****

The bitch had been deceiving him all along. Had been lying to him all the time. He had just realized that the bracelet she was wearing was one of the minor equipment in the The Aorta. He hadn't been sure than when he realized that, and had ran to make sure. And made sure he did. Saw her with Enishi…they went away to this restaurant until he could no longer follow them anymore. Something was weird about those two. It wasn't like as if they were just going for a coffee…like they said.

So he checked up on Enishi and found out that he was an Aorta. Ahhh…so she had been betraying him all long…with Enishi…playing with him. He was used to playing with women…but when it comes to women playing with him, he just couldn't possibly tolerate that. And to think he actually had feelings for her! That bitch! She had been cheating on him all this while. A cruel smile twisted on his lips. **_I'm going to make you pay…_**

_**You're in for a big surprise my little Kaoru…**_

Fiery amber eyes glowed murderously in the dark.

* * *

Kaoru came down the steps dressed in a figure-hugging white dress, she looked exquisite. Her hair was tied up in a lose bun, strands of hair framing her pretty face beautifully. She had pinned some fresh white lilies into her hair, the colour contrasting splendidly with her raven hair. She was an amazing tropical temptress.

A car was there, already waiting for her. The driver had helped her onto the car.

But they didn't drive to the harbor as she had expected and instead, they arrived at a hotel. The driver handed her a key. "Himura-san is expecting you there, just go to the room."

Kaoru took the ring hesitantly, her hands shaking. She roughly could figure out what Kenshin had planned to do with her tonight. And she felt like a whore, coming to a hotel and being told that she was 'expected'. But she just nodded, and went into the hotel. She went straight to where the elevator was located, nervous, frightened and unsure of herself.

The room was on the 21st floor. Room 2177. She inserted the key and turned the knob. The room was dark, like no one had been in there. It was beginning to scare her. Then, she noticed that there was light coming from a lamp and the room was very large. It was dimly lit inside. She walked further in but found no one there.

"Kenshin?" she called out. No one answered.

There was a big, wide mirror on the wall and she could see herself and almost the whole room in the reflection. Where was Kenshin? Why wasn't he here? She was beginning to panic.

Suddenly the whole room was dark. The lamp was switched off. And Kaoru was frightened. Someone was in here with her and that person hasn't shown him/herself ever since she entered. She had felt presence in here, but she could not see that person. It was starting to freak her out.

Then, she felt someone holding her waist, drawing her close to his chest. The person was definitely male. "Kenshin?" she asked again.

Kenshin smiled, not answering her, and begun to nibble at her ear.

Then, the lamp was switched on again. And Kaoru could see that it was Kenshin holding her against him in the mirror. "Kenshin!" she exclaimed, relieved that it was just him. "You scared me!"

Kenshin just smiled again and didn't reply. Kaoru stared at his complexion in the mirror. There was something different about him. Something was missing. She could sense some kind of change in him. There was this predatory feel about him and his eyes were completely amber, almost golden. It startled her. They used to be violet with sparks of amber…not all amber. And those golden eyes were not looking at her gently like they used to. They were looking at her hungrily, almost menacingly…and there was a wicked smile plastered on his lips.

"Kenshin?" she whispered, scared. "What's wrong?"

Kenshin's smile broadened but he did not answer, instead he begun kissing her neck, his hands reaching down to her breast, cupping over them possessively, rubbing her nipples roughly. Kaoru gasped…moaned. What was he doing? She was used to his touches and kisses but they were never like this, so rough…so fierce. Like as if he was punishing her.

Then, he tugged at her zip, letting the dress fall down to her feet. Kaoru's instinctive reaction was to pick it up.

"Don't." he said, his voice was hoarse, thick with desire. So Kaoru let the dress fall, and to her alarm, Kenshin begun taking off his own clothes, stripping off his shirt and pants. Kaoru stared in embarrassment, she couldn't help herself. He was so beautiful, his body lean and hard, his legs long and muscled. Then, when he was completely naked, he came towards her, like a prowling cat. No, he was more like a tiger. His eyes were on her, glaring at her intensively. He reached out for her and tore at her undergarments. Kaoru was surprised, had he gone crazy with lust? He threw her onto the bed and crawled on top of her, caging her in. For a long time, he just looked at her. His eyes roamed all over her body, a smile still plastered on his lips.

Then, he reached down, kissing her roughly on the lips, his tongue probing furiously. His hands were all over her body, touching her roughly. He was like a wild man, like fire…burning her with all his touches and kisses. It was hurting and pleasing at the same time. His kisses traveled to her neck then, to her belly. He was going so fast and Kaoru could barely pick up. Suddenly, he grabbed her hips and position for his entry.

"Wait!" Kaoru cried. But it was too late.

Kenshin slammed into her. He plunged in roughly and drove into her deeply. And all Kaoru could do was hold on to him, her nails clawing into Kenshin's back. Kenshin thrust in again and again until the both of them reached the peak. And he groaned aloud. Kaoru was breathless and out of words. She had bit her own tongue to keep herself from screaming from the pain. She was a virgin.

Kenshin was slumped on top of her, his head buried in her head. Suddenly he got up and left the bed without even looking at her.

"Kenshin?"

He did not answered, he just picked up his clothes and begun to dress.

"Kenshin, where are you going?"

Silence.

"Answer me, Kenshin. What's wrong?"

He just continued dressing like as if she was not there. Kaoru's heart broke into pieces. Was what was happening now…like what had happened several times he was with other women? She should have known, she was just like any other woman to him. What made her think that she was special? Tears begun to form in her eyes. So he was going to toss her aside just like how he had done many times to so many woman. How pathetic.

"What's wrong?" she asked again, forcing her voice to be firmer.

Kenshin finally faced her. His eyes were cold with indifference, a smug smile on his lips.

"That, you have to answer yourself, my sweet Kaoru."

He was mocking her. The fucking bastard.

"Don't mock me! I don't understand anything that you've done ever since I entered this room!"

"Yeah, I know that. But you've chose to come into this room, sweet Kaoru…no one force you to."

"Don't call me 'sweet Kaoru'! I don't know what's wrong with you! I know that you discard women as often as you change clothes, I know that! But, you don't have to end it this way. You could have just tell me that you don't want me anymore, that you have no desire for me anymore…it would have hurt much less…..not like this Kenshin, not like this…."

"Battousai…"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Battousai, not Kenshin."

"What ? Now you're telling me to call you Battousai?"

Kenshin did not reply, he just made his way to the door. Kaoru wrapped the blanks about her body and rushed towards him. "Please, tell me what is wrong…"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned softly.

"Do- do what?" Kaoru said shakily.

"Get any nearer to me."

She stopped cold, her mind registering the physical threat in his voice, refusing to believe it, her eyes searched his icy face.

"Kenshin…" she begun. "Please, don't end it this way. I love you…"

His voice cracked like a whiplash. "Shut up!"

"What did I do wrong to deserve this kind of treatment from you? Tell me…what did I do!" she cried, tears running down her face. Her heart was aching, she didn't know that there could be so much pain…her whole body was shaking violently.

"Don't play games with me, Kaoru. I know what you are doing…you thought I wouldn't find out? Whatever the Aorta had said to convince you to do this, I don't care. You underestimated the great Battousai, my sweet Kaoru. For that you'll pay. This is just the beginning."

Kaoru froze at her spot. So he knew. He knew all along…but she was not at fault was she? She didn't try to pry into his business or report back to the Aorta like they had told her to. The only reason she did not tell him about it was because The Aorta had threatened to kill everyone.

"I am not playing games with you Kenshin, "she pleaded desperately, the tears blurring her vision, she could barely see him properly. "I love you Kenshin, I never meant to deceive you…I never believe them. I've always trusted you…"

"Shut up!"

"I love you…"

"I'm warning you, if you say another word or come any closer, I'll kill you with my own hands."

Kaoru stared at him, stunned. She was dying inside. It wasn't her fault! She wanted to explain to him, but he wasn't listening, he was not in the state to listen to anything right now.

"Get out."he said

"Kenshin…"

"Get out!"

Kaoru grabbed her dress and slid it on clumsily. Then she tore off one of the pillow cases to act as a scarf to cover her chest. Her bra had been too damaged to wear.

Then she walked out, closing the door quietly behind her. Her hair was in a mess, it was no longer in a bun and the white lilies were lost behind in the room.

* * *

Kaoru walked into her room back at the villa. Numb. She was no longer crying. So it had all been some sort of revenge, some sort of punishment. Whatever that happened between them in the room just now was a 'get-back' at her. All the way hatred…all the way anger.

She had to leave as soon as she takes a bath, then, she is out of here. Strangely, her mind was not responding to the hurt, the sadness. Her eyes just stared blankly into space…her body too tired and numb to cry even more. She knew that a part of it was her fault, she should have told him, but she had no choice did she? He didn't even bother to listen to her. If loving someone means hurting this much and being so vulnerable…if this was what they call love…she didn't want to love again. Never again.

She washed her body thoroughly, running the hot water over her ravaged body. Then, after she finished her bath and dressed, she begun packing.

Kaoru mind was dead; all she wanted was to get away from here as soon as possible. But first she must first pay a visit to The Aorta. She called the number that Enishi had given to her in case of emergencies.

"Hello?" Enishi's voice said from the other side.

"Send someone to pick me up."

"Kaoru is that you?"

"Just send someone. Take me to your headquarters I had something to say."

"Are you sure? What's wrong?"

"Be quick." She said curtly and hung up.

* * *

Misao yawned and looked about, and saw Aoshi watching her. His eyes were on hers, calm and gentle. His gaze was making her uneasy.

"Aoshi-sama, how are you feeling?" Misao asked, standing up and walking to his side.

Aoshi smiled and Misao looked surprised.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Aoshi replied.

Misao smiled. "Thank god you made it through…"

"Yeah…"

Misao sat down on a chair next to the bed.

For a while they just stared at each other in silence. And Aoshi reached out to hold her hand. Misao looked at his hand and back at him.

"Misao…" he said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Is there something you didn't tell me about my past?"

"Why? Do you remember now?"

Aoshi nodded solemnly. "Parts of it, actually most of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and not all my past memories are gone. I still remember who I am, where I grew up…how I come to work with The Aorta…it's was like as if everything was in place, just that you were erased from my memory and someone replaced you with a false memory."

"Oh."

"But I saw things last night…I remembered things that I was suppose to remember."

"Oh, good for you…" Misao mumbled.

"Misao…"

"Hmm?"

"Where was home? You said that 'it was boring at home without me around'…I saw you say that in my memory…"

"Home…that was a long time ago. A long , long time ago."

"Why didn't you tell me about all that?"

"I was afraid that I might make things harder for you…it was not good to make things too confusing."

"Oh…but where was home?"

"You and your friends used to take care of me ever since I was a baby. You guys taught me how to fight…we were all living together in New York. One day, Hannya died and you went away. The rest send me to Jiya…I didn't know he was my father then, but I continued to try to find out where you were…and sneaked into The Aorta to search for you…"

"I think things weren't as simple as you tell me Misao."

"What do you remember, Aoshi-sama?"

"I remembered you sneaking into the Aorta…and what happened between us."

"Oh…" Misao murmured, looking down at her hands. "Yeah, many awful things happened and you let me go when I weren't supposed to…I guess the Aorta must have erased me from your memories…so that you would stay loyal to them…or maybe it was in exchange for my release…"

"That I do not know…." Aoshi said, his fingers rubbing Misao's hands in circles. "How old are you, Misao?"

"I'm 18, turning 19 soon…why?"

"When I saw you in my memories, you were 15…"

Misao smiled sadly. "Yeah…that was a long time ago…sometimes some things are just not meant to be."

* * *

No one had seen him eversince he entered…they were not so smart afterall…it took him less than 10 minutes to look up where the files are. And he was reading rather interesting things about these women. It was true that they were all linked with Himura when they supposedly lost their powers. But on the days those women lost their powers, Kamiya-san's location…the assignments he was doing were near to where the women were living. On all the different dates those women lost their powers, Kamiya-san was always near by…not Kenshin. Something very fishy was going on….

* * *

They were sitting in an enclosed room.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" Enishi asked. He sensed that something was different about her when she entered the room. Her eyes were cold, her movements rigid and her face was pale. Something had died in her.

"I slept with Himura and my powers are still intact. I don't want to do this anymore," she said coldly, her voice strangely calm.

Enishi was taken aback by her frankness. "You slept with him?"

"Yes, now get off my back and take off this bracelet before I destroy you."

"Sure, I'll take it off and I'm sure Kamiya-san will agree to let you go if Battousai is innocent."

"He is."

"He is what?"

"Innocent."

"Right, then what's wrong with you? Aren't you suppose to be relieved?"

Kaoru ignored his comment. "Where is Misao? I tried to locate her but she was too far away for my mind to strain…"

"She is with Aoshi."

"What kind of games are you playing with us now?"

"Nothing, Kaoru. I'm doing him a favor okay? The elders do not know that he is with her…they said that he was to have no contact with her at all. Aoshi asked me to cover up for him so that he can go."

"Right. And why is that so?"

"The Aorta had erased Misao from Aoshi's memories…so that is why he doesn't remember her. But ever since Misao claimed to know him when we brought her here, Aoshi had been restless…"

Kaoru nodded. "Now take off this bracelet."

Enishi sighed, "How could you be so sure that he is innocent?"

Kaoru put down her hand and walked towards him. She was nearer and nearer…her presence and iced eyes frightening him.

"He is just heartless , that's all. But he didn't do what you guys suspect of him…" she said softly, her face close to his…her voice still and sharp.

"What's wrong, Kaoru? Did something happen?"

"Of course something happened…he figured out somehow about me and about The Aorta around him. He is after me now, and he just threw me aside…like I was rubbish…all because of you all…all because of you all….my life is ruined!"

The last three words came out as a scream, and Kaoru's eyes lit up. She was no longer Kaoru…

"Kaoru…." Enishi said, trying to bring her back to her senses. "Don't…"

But Kaoru couldn't hear him…her mind was too far away…she couldn't hear anything. All she could hear was her own heart beat, all she could see was her forgotten smiles, Kenshin's smiles….their walks together…and his fury when they were last together….and her heartbreak. Everything was lost. She was dead inside…she had nothing to live for now.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Pls tell me what you think...feedback means a lot to me.**

**Again, HAPPY CNY To those who are celebrating!**


	18. The Hint Of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Hello all my darling readers. Sorry for not updating any sooner. Had been busy with basketball practice (I support you, my darling 'daughter' Jrz!), and struggling with my German…woah, but here is another chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Jrz: You have always been so supportive, not many people review this fanfic anymore…but I'm still going to finish it! I finish whatever I started. Anyways dude..thanks a bunch for ur compliments and I hope u like this chapter dude!**

**Jupiter's Light: You are really great for staying with this fanfic and always reviewing. I enjoy receiving ur reviews and I hope that u like this chapter! **

**Kitsune: LOL.yeah…I feel really bad for making Kaoru suffer as well…the stupid baka sure is going to suffer emotionally..hahaha thanks for the review and I hope u ****like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

****

_Kamiya Koishijiro was there, sitting in the darkness, a faint light coming from far behind him. Aoshi could barely make out his features, he could not tell whether he was angry or disappointed…he was just there, silent._

"_Aoshi." Koishijiro growled in the dark._

"_Yes, sir?" Aoshi replied tonelessly, he was not afraid._

"_What is that girl to you?"_

"_What girl?"_

"_The small one, the one you've recruited a few months ago. Makimachi Misao. You've been getting very cozy with her these days…had been helping her putting off all the killing work, I heard…"_

_Aoshi remained silent._

"_You know that attachment is not allowed. I understand that your needs as a man, but I have attended to that for all of you. And that girl is someone from your past, I heard. That is not allowed as well. You know the rules. You've never broken any of them before, Aoshi. Don't risk it this time."_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_What do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to get rid of her."_

"_Get rid of her, sir?"_

"_Yes. I can't think of anything else that I can do."_

"_Please don't."_

"_What did you say, Aoshi?"_

"_Don't harm her."_

"_That is up to you, Aoshi."_

"_What can I do?"_

"_Tell her to leave, but also break it off with her. Do it convincingly or she'll never give up."_

"_That's all, sir?"_

"_No. I'll remove her memories and your memories after she is gone. In this organization, we can't afford any mistake or any distraction. Remember that Aoshi. Don't disappoint me."_

_Aoshi nodded and went out of his room._

* * *

"_Aoshi-sama!" Misao exclaimed. " Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" She reached up and attempted to kiss his cheek. Aoshi pushed her away._

"_What's wrong?" Misao asked. They had been together…cuddling and kissing the past few weeks and everything seemed fine. _

"_Misao."_

"_Yes?"_

"_You can't run away from your duties as an Aorta member forever. You cannot put off your duty an assassin."_

"_What does that have to do with anything?"_

"_It has to do with everything. You can't stay here anymore."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You have to leave Misao."_

"_How about you?"_

"_I'm staying."_

"_So I leave and you stay? Aren't we supposed to be together?"_

"_We were 'never together'."_

"_You call cuddling and kissing, 'never together'?"_

"_Yes." _

_Pain tore at Misao's heart and she struggled not to let the tears fall. When she finally thought that she had a chance…that he had felt something for her as well…and that they like each other…everything just crumbled into pieces._

"_But I love you, Aoshi-sama…" she managed to choke out._

"_But I don't love you." Aoshi said coldly._

_Misao grabbed him around the waist. "No, you're just lying so that I will leave!"_

"_This had nothing to do with the Aorta, Misao."_

"_What? What did I do wrong?"_

"_Nothing, Misao. I'm tired of you Misao. I've found someone else."_

_Misao released him in shock and stared up at him, speechless. The pain was stronger now, eating at her heart furiously._

"_What? Is she much taller and matured than I am?"_

"_Yes, she is." Aoshi replied cruelly. "I don't love you, Misao. You're too young…"_

" '_You're too young' ! You always say that! But that had not stopped you from kissing me or touching me, did it?"_

_Aoshi remained silent. _

"_So you were just playing around all this while?"_

"_Yes."_

_Misao laughed. And she laughed louder. The tears did not fall; they were trapped in her eyes. The throat was constricting and she found it hard to breathe, but she laughed and laughed. She did not know what was wrong with her. She just continued laughing, her laughter getting louder and louder. Then, she walked away. Away from Aoshi and away from everything._

* * *

_The next morning, she was gone. All her things…gone…she left nothing behind. And Aoshi went through the memory remover operation, freeing him of all the pain and guilt. But after the operation, he was fine. He was the same and empty but he did not know why._

* * *

The ceiling above her begun to break, and wild wind begun to blew about her. All who were near struggled to hold on to their places so that they wouldn't be blown away. Kaoru's eyes were calm now, a normal blue…icy blue. She was actually smiling, and tears spilling down her face silently. She could not feel the pain, or the sadness. Her heart was cold, unfeeling and numb. She needed to get out of her…or else she would suffocate herself.

She rose up to the floor above her through the hole she had made through the ceiling.

Enishi cried out to her, "Kaoru, don't! Please calm down."

But she did not listen, she couldn't. So on and on she went, bursting through all the ceilings, explosions after explosions. Men rushing about, trying to take her down. But they could not take her down; there was a shield around her. She was unstoppable.

* * *

Soujiro peeked out from the door, no one had notice him…yet. They were all running around with weapons, everything was in chaos. No one took notice of him at all. It was the best time for him to sneak out of here. He grabbed the papers to his chest and dashed out. As he passed, he tried his best to avoid the walls and glass crumbling down on him…no one saw him. He was invisible. He was using all his speed and strength to his limits but he needed to get out of here…fast.

* * *

Battousai was near the headquarters and from far, he could hear shouts and screams, fires and everyone rushing about. He did not know what had happened, but it must be something terrible.

Suddenly, something blasted out from the top of the tallest building, a blinding light forcing him to shield his eyes. The rounded light flew away from the building and more parts of the building fell apart. Then, he couldn't see the light anymore, it was like as if it had disappeared, vanished in the middle of the air. **_Kaoru…_**

He had come back for revenge and for answers, but it seemed that it won't be today.

* * *

Enishi fought out of the corner, using all his remaining strength to push away all the concrete burying him. He choked, from all the dust and smoke. He has got to find Kaoru. She would die…

He remembered the test that they had done with her when they first brought her in and was unconscious. Her fragile body could not take all the Ki energy she possessed. She would break under so much pressure. He was afraid that she had reached her limits just now. And he knew that she won't want to live anymore, she wouldn't fight herself to survive. The Battousai had hurt her real bad.

Enishi did not know whether it was good or bad. He will decide that later.

He slowly moved towards a heap of fallen concrete and dug out the drawers from under it. His hands were bleeding but he didn't care. He grabbed a few tapes from the drawers and staggered out.

He could not let the woman he loved to die.

* * *

Aoshi awoke from his dreams in a start and it was darkness around him. Misao was not there with him, she must have gone somewhere to get some rest.

So that was what happened. What did had done to Misao, hurt her badly and just walked away.

"_No. I'll remove her memories and your memories after she is gone. In this organization, we can't afford any mistake or any distraction. Remember that Aoshi. Don't disappoint me."_

Koishijiro had said that. But Misao had remembered. Her sad glances at him, her heartbroken face when he told her that he remembered some parts of his memory. She had remembered. But they were both suppose to forget everything…he needed to ask her about this.

And they needed to talk and sort things out.

He needed to tell her what he really felt for her.

* * *

Battousai stopped moving when he sensed someone near him. The person was radiating a weak but familiar Ki energy. **_Yukishiro Enishi…_**

He turned around to find Enishi limping, bleeding and dirty. Battousai laughed in his mind. He was going to have fun with this one.

Enishi stopped limping and stared at him, he was not afraid.

"So, escaping from what you've recruited?" Battousai sneered.

"Why do you care, you don't want her anymore anyway…" Enishi said acidly.

"I care because it turned out that something that I thought was mine turned out to be not only mine…she was playing with others and betraying me. And I don't forgive or forget."

"What? Yours? If you want her that much, why don't you just tell her and marry her? Stopped being so obsessed, it's unlike you Battousai." Enishi sneered, angry that Kenshin was getting it all wrong and destroying Kaoru when it was actually all The Aorta's fault. But he was not going to tell him that. He finally had the chance with Kaoru and he was not going to lose it.

Battousai growled. "I wouldn't marry a woman as filthy as her. I don't even want her. She is just a thing. It was all just a game which the both of us played. She just played it the wrong way. But, it was still a very enjoyable dalliance, nevertheless…"

Enishi sighed, he could cry now, hearing Battousai's words. The woman he loved with all his heart had given her love to someone as cruel and heartless as Battousai. **_Heartless…_**yes, she was right. Battousai was heartless, cold, cruel and selfish.

"She just played real, that's all…" Enishi whispered. Then, with all his remaining strength, he fled from Battousai, going as fast as his legs could carry him. He couldn't stay…Battousai would kill him but he needed to live…for Kaoru.

* * *

Battousai blinked. The stupid bastard had escaped. He could not believe that he had let him. He was just distracted by the conversation…Battousai reminded himself. His defenses were down and he had lost his temper too easily.

He thought about what Enishi had said before he left.

"_**She just played real, that's all…"**_

What did that mean?

Battousai felt sick to the stomach all of the sudden when he realized what Enishi might have meant. **_Shit…_**

* * *

****

Soujiro, Okina, Sanosuke, Yahiko and Megumi, Hiko were sitting in the sitting room.

Soujiro had told all of them what had happened and everything that was going on the past few weeks that they were ignorant of.

"So Aoshi and Misao are still missing?" Okina asked Soujiro.

"Yes, but I can assure you that he won't harm Misao."

"Hmmm…"

"Kenshin is missing as well." Hiko said.

"I saw him around the The Aorta's headquarters, but he did not go in." Soujiro answered.

"And do you know where is Jou-chan?" Sanosuke asked.

"She had used her powers again. I think something terrible happened between her and Himura-san. She just burst through the building and vanished. We need to find her."

"How bad did she damage The Aorta's headquarters?" Hiko asked.

"Very bad. Everything was burning, the building she was in is basically destroy. The buildings around are broken down as well. The Ki energy she released was very destructive. I wonder how many could survive that." Soujiro answered.

"And you said that Koishijiro was the guy behind this, the head of The Aorta, the man who took all the women's powers…and blamed it on Kenshin?" Okina asked.

"Yes," Soujiro said, taking out the papers showing them what he found out. "Koishijiro was always around the places where the women first lost their powers. Plus, I checked around and found out that he is dealing with some other illegal groups that are against The Aorta. Obviously, he is planning something on his own. We've got to locate Enishi as fast as possible as well. I sense that he knew things that we do not."

Okina and Hiko nodded.

Sanosuke looked distressed.

"What is going to happen to busu? Do you have any idea where she is?" Yahiko asked.

"From what I know about Kaoru…she has very bad asthma attacks and I think her body could not withstand the powers she has. She might die, if she doesn't get any help. And no, I don't know where she is." Soujiro said.

Megumi looked disturbed. "I feel sorry for being so mean to her before…she is suffering so much now."

Sanosuke nodded. "Let's go find her."

"Yes. You, Yahiko and Megumi will look for Kaoru." Okina said. "Hiko, Soujiro and I will deal with Koishijiro. We'll keep in contact."

"How about Kenshin?"

"He is in no danger, he'll show up himself." Hiko said.

The rest nodded.

* * *

Kaoru did not know where she was, nor did she care. She was in darkness and to her, it was comforting. Her head was spinning and she liked the feeling, her breathing was low…her heart beat calm. She was lying down for sure.

Her heart and mind was numb, she knew that no one would care for her. She should have known that it would always end up her being alone. She should not believe that one day she was too capable of happiness. Everyone she cared for will always leave her one way or the other. They will always leave. And she will be alone. Alone.

She thought that her heart was breaking again as she went through her thoughts, but hearts don't break the second time. Once it was broken, it will never heal again. She should die now, she have no purpose in this world anymore. She had no one else in the world, to continue living in despair would be a torture. But she would not kill herself, she'll just let herself die…dying very slowly and let herself experience the pain.

Kaoru was delirious by then, she was not conscious of what was going inside her brain, and she did not notice the faint light about her was weakening. Her Ki energy was getting lower and lower…her breathing shallower and shallower. All the trees around her knew that she'll soon be gone. And their leaves fluttered together with the wind, weeping and crying for her.

For Kamiya Kaoru was dying, lying in the murky darkness, her eyes blank and dead.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Please note that Kaoru is not dead yet. Haha, I'm not that cruel! More will be coming soon. I've ended it here because I thought that the next chapter should be on its own. There will be more 'romance' there…in the next chapter. **

**Who is the most outstanding character for you guys in this fanfic?**

**What do you all think about the storyline? Which parts do you guys like?**

**Who is the male character that you guys like the most here?**

**Haha, these are just random questions cause I'm curious! Let me know!**

**And above all, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And let me noe what you guys think. Feedback is always appreciated!**

**Oh yeah..special shout out to my DARLING 'daughter' JRZ: Yo dude! You go girl! And show off your skills on the basketball court! Good luck to ur match!**


	19. Regret and the Loss of Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Hey there readers, if I do have any…hahaha, sorry for the delay. But still, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try my best to edit the previous chapters!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Enishi was sitting next to a bed, his eyes strained on one particular person.

Kamiya Kaoru.

She was alive. He had found her in the forest, among the trees. She was unconscious and drenched in rain. From his calculations she should had been there for at least five days.

Kaoru was not sick, just lost and trapped in her own mind. She had closed up herself and she couldn't hear anything or respond to anything. Enishi had tried to feed her, but her mouth just wouldn't budge. So now a tube was connected to her arm, keeping her alive.

Enishi truly felt grateful for his connections at this time, he never thought that it would come in handy. His own wounds were healing wonderfully, but Kaoru was dying. Her body was working fine. It was her mind, her soul.

Enishi could feel her slipping away more and more away each day, and he prayed, he prayed hard for her.

_**Please, god…she doesn't deserve this…**_

* * *

****

Battousai saw three men ahead of him; they were moving fast and heavily armed.

He caught up with them, but he would be invisible; he did not show himself so easily.

"I know you are there, Kenshin…" one of them said.

Battousai came out and stood in front of them, his amber eyes sparkling in annoyance. He knew that voice. It was his father, Hiko Seijiro. The other two men were Okina and Soujiro.

Great, just when he thought he had enough to deal with…

"Where are you heading to?" Battousai asked coldly.

"Where are you heading to yourself?" Hiko retorted, equally cold.

Soujiro stepped forward. "Himura-san, have you seen Kaoru anywhere? Sano, Yahiko and Megumi are looking for her right now, she disappeared several days ago."

Battousai snorted. "Why would I know? That filthy woman."

Soujiro flinched at his words, angry with the Battousai's ignorance. "What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me that you didn't know, that woman had been watching me and betraying me all along…"

Soujiro sighed, "I know about that."

Battousai took a step towards Soujiro menacingly. "Don't tell me that The Aorta enlisted your help as well…"

"No, not me. Only Misao and Kaoru's."

Battousai kept quiet, his eyes hard on Soujiro.

"Kaoru did not betray you at all, she didn't tell The Aorta anything." Soujiro continued.

"How would you know?"

"She told me herself, for a while she wasn't sure who to believe but she decided to trust you in the end."

Battousai looked away for a moment, and turned back to Soujiro slowly. "I'm confused, 'who to believe'? What did The Aorta say to her?"

Okina interrupted the conversation, "It's obvious that many of us are ignorant of many things…why don't we sit down somewhere and proceed with the conversation?"

Soujiro looked at Battousai enquiringly. Battousai nodded stiffly.

* * *

"Misao?" Aoshi said softly. She was at his side again, looking after him. His injuries were healing but it still pained him to move.

"Yes, Aoshi-sama?"

"Aren't you supposed to forget as well?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I saw you in my memories, I saw Koishijiro telling me that both of our memories will be erased. But you remember, don't you?"

"Yes, I do…"

"But I don't understand, Misao…why did they only erase my memories? And not yours?"

"No, they were not that nice…they didn't even try to erase my memories, they jumped straight to trying to kill me."

"But Koishijiro told me that I would just tell you to leave and they will erase your memories and that's it…Koishijiro never said anything about killing you."

Misao snorted. "That man cannot be trusted. He told me that you are the one who wanted me dead. But you know that I won't give up so easily, my sadness turned into anger and so I attacked…"

"You attacked them?"

"Yeah, luckily I had some gadgets with me or else I would have never survived. I managed to injure the men enough to escape. I was barely alive at that time. I thought that I would never make it but I did…the next thing I knew, I was in a white room and recovering…"

Aoshi nodded. "How about Okina? Does he know about The Aorta?"

"I think he suspected but he isn't sure yet…he sure knows about you, you said that he spoke to you back at my villa right?"

"Yeah…"

"Aoshi, tell me, what really happened between you and Koishijiro? I would like to know…"

"He told me that if I don't ask you to leave, he'll kill you. Being attach with someone is not allowed in The Aorta…so he said that if I get rid of you and erase both of our memories from each other, he'll let you go…"

"But he lied, he tried to kill me straight away. I guess that things between us are just not meant to be…"

Aoshi looked pained. "No, Misao…it was just at the wrong time…"

"All those things you said…all the hurtful things…it has always been echoing inside my head…"

"No, Misao. I didn't mean anything that I had said, all that I said was trying to safe you. If I don't hurt you, I know that you won't leave…"

Misao looked at him sorrowfully, tears falling down her cheeks silently.

"Please, Misao. Try to understand…"

Misao shook her head. "Let me be alone for a while, Aoshi-sama…I'm confused." Misao whispered, and with that she left the room.

Aoshi stared after her, his heart heavy and painful.

* * *

"So The Aorta took them away forcefully while I was away, said that I was the one stealing all those women's powers and covered it up by saying that they went on a holiday with Enishi?" Battousai finally growled after Soujiro explained everything to him.

"Kenshin." Hiko said sternly, his eyes hard on his son. "We want to know this: Is what The Aorta saying, true? Did you really take all the powers so that you could start another illegal organization yourself?"

"No." Battousai said firmly, his voice low. "I did not do any of those things that they say."

Hiko nodded solemnly.

"Kaoru was very insecure about everything; she wasn't sure who to trust or what to believe. You see, the man who told her what you've supposedly done is her father, Koishijiro Kamiya. And you're the man she loves." Soujiro continued.

"Koishijiro is her father?" Battousai asked and then chuckled, "Love? If she loves me, she would not have teamed out with the Aorta, all the time she was deceiving me. And I don't love her, so we are even."

Okina sighed and shook his head, "No, she didn't believe what they said is true. She chose to believe you in the end, she risked everything and put her trust in you. The only reason she went along with The Aorta was because they threatened to kill her and everyone else. Don't you understand the burden she was carrying herself?"

Battousai remained silent and unwilling to believe what Okina had said.

Finally, Soujiro broke the tensed silence.

"Himura-san, what happened between you and Kaoru when you brought her to your luxury yacht?" Soujiro asked softly.

Battousai looked surprised. "How did you know about that?"

"Kaoru told me on the day when you were suppose to take her out. She told me everything that day, but we were interrupted by Yukishiro-san."

"How would Kaoru know that I was going to bring her to my yacht? It was meant to be a surprise."

"I suppose Yukishiro-san told her."

"Well, Enishi didn't know that I didn't bring her there in the end." Battousai said softly.

"Where did you bring her then?"

"I had someone pick her up from the villa to be brought with me to a hotel."

The other three men stared at Battousai with narrowed, stormy eyes for a long time.

"What did you do to her?" Soujiro said finally, his voice barely above a whisper.

The Battousai shrugged, "I made her paid for it."

"What do you mean by you 'made her pay for it'?" Soujiro asked again, his voice dangerously low.

Battousai told them what happened steadily, without blinking twice. Like as if Kaoru deserved everything that he had done to her.

Soujiro was trembling by the time Battousai finished telling them what had happened. Before he could say something, Okina beat him to it.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Okina exclaimed, kicking Battousai off his chair.

Battousai sat on the ground in confusion and got up, angry. His eyes were blazing again.

"What did you say, old man?" he growled, "Ashamed of myself, you say? That filthy woman should be the one who should be ashamed…"

Soujiro sighed and shook his head sadly, "No, Himura-san, you're wrong. You've gotten it all wrong about Kaoru…"

* * *

There was someone calling to her, someone whispering her name faintly together with the teasing wind.

She was standing in a flat grassy meadow, all alone. She could not identify who it was calling to her, yet the soft, mellifluous voice sounded strangely familiar.

She spun around in frantic circles, her eyes searching wildly, but there was no one there.

Still the voice called to her, "Kaoru…Kaoru…"

She was beginning to feel afraid.

**_Who is it?_**

Suddenly a woman dressed in white appeared before her, a sad smile on her lips.

Kaoru backed away a little in fear, "Who are you?"

"I'm your mother, Kaoru-chan…" the woman said, her words echoing, as if it was coming from far, far away.

Kaoru blinked. **_Her mother?_**

She tried to focus her eyes on the woman's face. The woman had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. Deep blue eyes just like hers. "Mother?"

The woman nodded sadly, "Yes, Kaoru-chan…"

"Aren't you dead?" Kaoru whispered hoarsely, unable to believe what was before her eyes.

Her mother nodded again, "Yes, I am dead…"

"Does that mean I am dead as well?"

Her mother shook her head, "No, you are not, Kaoru-chan. But you will be soon if you don't wake up."

"Wake up?" Kaoru asked, confused. "I'm already awake."

"No, you're not. You are trapped in your mind, Kaoru-chan…you did this to yourself and" her mother gestured at the clouds, "you're this close to death."

"Are you here to stop me from going to the clouds?"

"No."

"No?"

"It's your own decision, Kaoru-chan. I'm not here to stop you. But is death really what you want? Do you think death can bring you happiness and make you feel better? Think about it…"

Kaoru frowned. **_Is death really what I want?_**

* * *

****

Kaoru choked and her eyes flew open. She gasped for breath and saw someone coming towards her, but her eyes were blurry so she couldn't see who it was.

She shrank away and continued gasping. **_Where am I?_**

She could feel it again, the pain in her chest and the constriction in her throat. **_Air! Air!_**

"Kaoru!"

A man was calling someone… **_Kaoru…_**.**_who is Kaoru?_**

"Kaoru!"

_**Who is it?**_

Then, she felt strong arms circling around her and she was lifted from wherever she was resting on.

And everything went dark.

* * *

"What is wrong with her doctor?" Enishi asked.

"Due to the mental strain on her body, she is very vulnerable to asthma attacks; I understand that she has been this way since young?"

"Yes." Enishi replied gravely, "How is her condition now?"

"For now, we have managed to help her through this attack, but she might not be so lucky the next time. I suggest that she go to a hospital with the required facilities."

"You know very well that I can't do that, it would just expose The Aorta to the public."

The doctor nodded and sighed, "I know. But I am not trained to deal with patients like this. Her genes are not like normal humans, and her asthma attacks and recent mental breakdown has damage a part of her brain. She might experience memory loss when she wakes up."

Enishi's eyes widened in fear, "Memory loss?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes."

"How bad is it?"

"That I cannot be certain, we will have to wait for her to wake up. I'll try my best to help her."

"Thank you," Enishi said gratefully.

"You're welcome," the doctor said, a sad smile on his face. "She matters a lot to you?"

"Yes," Enishi said, his voice strained.

The doctor nodded sadly again, "I'll pray for her."

Enishi nodded too.

The doctor walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, he sighed again. **_Poor man, his love won't even remember him…_**

* * *

****

They stood in front of him, their swords drawn. Koishijiro was on the ground, looking up at them with a smug look on his face. He was wounded very badly, blood splattered wildly about him. His blood.

"You'll pay dearly for what you did to Kaoru…"Battousai growled, "I promise you that you will die a slow and painful death."

Koishijiro laughed, "For what you did to her, you mean? I didn't do anything to her, you did. She is dying, Battousai. She might even be dead already."

"You're lying!" Battousai thundered.

Koishijiro laughed bitterly, "I never meant for anything like this to happen…my plan was to take her with me. I wouldn't kill my own daughter."

"Bullshit." Battousai shouted, "You know very well what your intentions are,"

"But you can't deny that she is dying, Battousai…I know that she is. I know how her body works better than even herself. She is sick; Battousai and she could not withstand all that Ki energy in her…"

Battousai glared at the dying man in front of him and remained silent. Then, he walked away from the corner, leaving the three others behind him.

He stared into the sky, it was so blue but he felt his heart slipping into dark torment, he staggered back at the sudden pain at his chest.

"Kaoru…"

* * *

Kaoru opened her eyes and tried to sit up, then, she felt her head fall back forcefully back to the pillow. What was wrong with her?

A man came rushing towards her. A man with shocking white hair and the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. **_Who is this man?_**

The man helped her to sit up, and passed her a glass of water.

"You're awake," he whispered, like it was unbelievable that she was awake.

Kaoru sipped at her water and stared curiously at him, "Who are you?"

The man looked sad at what she said, and then he quickly covered it by a warm smile.

"I am Yukishiro Enishi and you are Kamiya Kaoru," he said kindly, reaching out to shake her hand.

Kaoru put her hand in his and stared confusedly at him. **_I am Kaoru?_**

"What happened to me? I don't seem to remember anything…"

Enishi hesitated to answer but he finally said, "You were very sick, but you're recovering now. You lost your memory in the process…"

"Do I know you?"

"Yes, we were very close."

Kaoru looked even more confused at what he said. "But I don't remember you!"

"I know that you don't. But I do." Enishi said calmly, "Don't worry so much, Kaoru. Just rest and get well soon. You'll remember in time."

Kaoru nodded.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Enishi asked.

Kaoru thought about it and found her head in piercing pain. She writhed and turned to her sides, her hands were on her head and her strangled cries trying to will the pain away. Her legs kicked away the bedclothes furiously, she was twisting and turning.

Enishi rushed towards her and found her suddenly limp and completely still. Suddenly she turned towards him and grabbed him on the shoulders, "I can't breathe!"

"Doctor!" Enishi screamed.

* * *

Yahiko, Sanosuke and Megumi stared up at the large house in front of them with dread. It was already well into night and they could barely see the outline of the house with all the dense trees around it.

"So, this is where Kaoru live?" Megumi whispered.

Sanosuke nodded and whispered back, "Yes, after we check her house out, I'll bring you to my place."

Megumi smiled.

"Why are you two whispering? Let's just stop staring and check if Kaoru is here!" Yahiko said loudly.

The other two frowned but began to open the gates. Sano reached for Megumi's hand, "Hold on tight,"

So they went through the trees and finally arrived at the front door.

The large massive wooden door looked so forbidding, and just the sight of it scared the hell out of them.

"Sano, do you think this place is actually haunted?" Yahiko whispered.

Sano laughed, "Look who is whispering now? Let's go in." Then, he pushed the door opened and the three of them went in stealthily.

After they switched on all the lights, they roamed the corridors and looked at the pictures on the wall. Memories of before when they were all here washed over Sano and Yahiko.

"Let's go to Jou-chan's room." Sano said hoarsely, sad at the thought of Kaoru might be dead.

Kaoru's room was completely white.

Then, Yahiko noticed a white cloth covering over what it looked like a painting. He pulled the cloth away and breathed in sharply. It was indeed a painting.

It was Kenshin's portrait. In the painting, he had kind purple eyes not the fiery amber eyes he saw.

Megumi and Sano rushed over and gasped too. Whatever that had happened to Kaoru, and whatever Battousai had done to her, Kenshin was going to be very sorry.

"There is still no clue on where Kaoru is…" Sano sighed, but instead we found this painting. "Jou-chan was so good with her hands."

"'Was'?" Yahiko exclaimed, "What do you mean by 'was'? Busu is not dead yet! Not for sure! So don't say that!"

Sano sighed and bend his head gloomily.

Megumi slapped them both on the heads, "Remember what Soujiro said? He said that Enishi is missing too and that he knows something crucial, we should look for him at the same time as we search for Kaoru."

The other two men nodded.

"Let's get out of here." Sano said.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is finally finished, I hope you all enjoy it and please leave a review to let me know what you think.

Feedback is always appreciated!


	20. When She Wakes Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Hey there my darling readers, HELLO AGAIN! Here goes another chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Kaoru opened her eyes slowly, it pained her just to do so. There was someone sitting in front of her. It was not the man with the amazing eyes. It was someone else.

She tried to sit up but choked at the pain at her chest.

"You should remain still, you're still very weak…" the man said.

Kaoru blinked and coughed, "Who are you?"

"I'm Amakusa Shougo, your doctor."

"What is wrong with me?"

"You are sick but you've past the critical stage. However, you've lost your memories."

Kaoru nodded, remembering the conversation she had with the white-haired man when she last regained consciousness.

"Who's the man with white hair? He said that he is very close to me before I lost my memory…"

"His name is Yukishiro Enishi and he cares very much for you, do you want to talk to him?"

Kaoru nodded uncertainly.

Shougo put a hand over hers, "Don't worry. You'll remember soon, it should not be permanent. We're always here for you."

" 'We'?"

"Yes, 'we'. Enishi and I. We'll help you, so don't worry."

Kaoru smiled weakly and nodded again.

Shougo smiled back and walked out of the room.

* * *

Moments later, Enishi appeared. He looked very tired with rings of dark circles under his eyes.

"Hello, Kaoru. How are you today?" he asked kindly.

"I'm fine," Kaoru replied. She stared at the man in front of her. His name was Yukishiro Enishi…but she did not remember him at all. He was a stranger to her but yet he and the doctor had told her that they were 'very close'. She did not remember anything at all. She brought up her hands to her view and looked hard at them. She didn't recognize the hands, she didn't know anything! What did she look like? Who were her friends? Where was her family?

Then, Kaoru cupped her face in her hands and gasped. She didn't even know what she looked like!

Enishi watched in anxiety as she put her hands to her face and gasped. Her loss of memory was worst than he expected. Then, he heard muffled sobs. She was crying.

"Kaoru?" he said gently. Kaoru continued to hide her face behind her hands.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Enishi asked again.

Very slowly, Kaoru removed her hands from her face and Enishi saw that her beautiful blue eyes were sparkling from her tears.

"I don't remember anything!" she sobbed, bringing up the blankets to her face, "I don't even remember my face!"

Enishi nearly laughed at Kaoru's outburst. She was too cute.

Kaoru looked at the curving corners of Enishi's mouth and frowned. "What is so funny?"

Enishi chuckled and kissed Kaoru lightly on the forehead, "Nothing, sweetheart. I could describe to you what you look like…"

Kaoru frowned harder, "Describe? Can't you just give me a mirror?"

Enishi laughed again, "Yes, I guess that would be much easier. You are so quick-witted, sweetheart."

" 'Sweetheart'?" Kaoru asked, "Why do you keep calling me that? My name is Kaoru!"

Enishi laughed again and ruffled her hair playfully.

Kaoru looked at the laughing Enishi suspiciously, "My name is Kaoru, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes. Your name is Kaoru. The one and only Kamiya Kaoru," Enishi said teasingly, still smiling. "I'll go get you a mirror,"

With that Enishi went out of the room, smiling. The Kaoru without her memories was much outspoken and very, very cute. He couldn't help but feel warm about his heart.

* * *

"Sano!" Kenshin shouted.

Sano turned and so did Megumi and Yahiko. They had just came out of Kaoru's house.

"Kenshin! What are you doing here?" Sano asked.

Kenshin ignored his question, "Did you find Kaoru?"

Sano shook his head, "No, there is no one inside."

Soujiro, Okina and Hiko caught up with Kenshin.

"Woah, you guys are here too?" Yahiko exclaimed.

"Is Kaoru here?" Soujiro asked.

"No…" Yahiko replied.

"How about let's go to my house for a rest first, and then we'll decide what we should do next?" Sano asked.

"You can go first, I'll meet you guys there later. I need to check something out at Kaoru's house." Kenshin said.

The rest nodded and followed Sano, leaving Kenshin standing in front of Kaoru's house.

* * *

Kaoru stared into the mirror, frowning.

"I have blue eyes?" she asked.

Enishi chuckled, "Yes, don't you like it?"

Kaoru frowned again, "Hmmm…I guess it is okay."

Enishi laughed, "So now you know what you look like, anything else you would like to know?"

Kaoru became serious, "Yes. Please tell me all that you know about me. Everything. I don't care if I don't remember anything you're telling me. I need to know. I have this awful feeling in my stomach ever since I wake up, like something is going happen…"

Enishi sighed, "Are you sure you want to know everything? It's going to be quite tiring and complicated for you."

Kaoru nodded and said very firmly, "Yes, please tell me."

Enishi sighed again, "Okay."

* * *

It was a few days later that Misao decided to come back to see Aoshi at the hospital.

Misao went in quietly and sat down next to a sleeping Aoshi. His head was still bandaged, some parts of his black silky hair escaping from it and touching his face playfully. Even covered by so many bandages, he was still so beautiful.

She had made a decision in her mind, and she continued to sit next to him and wait for him to wake up.

* * *

Enishi told her all he knew, except for parts on her relationship with Kenshin. He was afraid that it would lead her to remember painful memories that caused her to break down in the beginning. Kaoru laughed when he told her that she had special powers and about Misao, Sano, Soujiro and The Aorta. In Enishi's explanation, Kenshin became a close friend of hers, not the man she loved. So everything remained the same except for Kenshin's role in her life.

Enishi watched Kaoru laughed, and thought that he had done a marvellous job of making everything light and funny. He really hoped that everything will stay this way. He had yet found out about what had happened between Kaoru and the Battousai that caused Kaoru to lost control of her powers at the headquarters of The Aorta.

He also told her about her asthma attacks and told her to be very careful. "Try to be strong, Kaoru. We need your body to be strong so that you can contain all the powers in you possess."

Kaoru nodded eagerly and asked, "Will I meet the people you told me about just now? Where are they? I would like to see them…"

Enishi smiled and said, "They are every busy with their lives right now but they've all promise to come see you. They didn't know that you've lost your memories."

Kaoru nodded thoughtfully and yawned, their long conversation was tiring her out.

Enishi noticed that and said kindly, "Why don't you take a nap first?"

Kaoru nodded and settled her head comfortably into the pillow before yawning again. She closed her eyes, not even aware of Enishi stalking out of the room soundlessly.

Then, she realized that Enishi had not told her what part he played in the life that she had forgotten.

* * *

The first room Kenshin went to was Kaoru's. Just being in the house once again brought all the memories washing over him, they were haunting him with every step he took. Her room was so bare and white, so plain and pale. All the decorations to it were a painting of a scenery hanging above her bed. There were also several other paintings covered by white cloth on the floor, and some brushes were tossed on the floor.

Then, he saw something that caught his eyes. One of the paintings was not covered properly, a flash of red was peeking out from it. Kenshin strode towards it and took off the cloth. He gasped at the sight of it. It took his breath away, his eyes widening and he began to feel the strange thumping of his heart as he studied the painting.

It was him.

It was the painting that Kaoru had promised to give to him. She had finished it after all…

It was him with his bright fiery hair, purple eyes and the vivid scar on his face. It was so real that it was almost scary.

For very long time, Kenshing just stared at the painting. He remembered Kaoru telling him that she'll give it to him once it was done. His heart constricted and his breathing tensed.

What had he done?

* * *

Kaoru woke up in the bright sunlight and the first thing she saw as a pair of amazing turquoise eyes staring back at her.

"Enishi?" she murmured.

Enishi smiled and took her hand before sitting down on a chair beside her bed.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

Kaoru sat up and nodded cheerfully, "I feel good…and…"she paused.

"And what?"

Kaoru sighed, "Bored…"

Enishi laughed.

"No!" Kaoru exclaimed, "I'm serious…I felt like I have been here forever! How long have I been on this bed…really?"

"Hmmm…"

"How long, Enishi?"

"Two weeks…almost three weeks…"

"See? No wonder I am bored! Even though I am unconscious most of the time…my body knows it, you know?"

Enishi laughed again. He looked at Kaoru in the eye and at her childish expression. Is it possible to fall more in love with a woman you are already madly in love with? He asked himself. Because it was exactly what was happening to him right now. He longed to just swept her up in his arms and whisper to her that she'll always be all right because he's there and kiss her senseless. But he couldn't do that….

"Enishi?" Kaoru asked again.

Enishi snapped himself back to concentration and smiled at Kaoru.

"So I was thinking…"Kaoru said, "Maybe we could get out of this place for fresh air…and I am don't want to wear this hospital costume anymore…it make me feel like an invalid."

"But, Kaoru, your conditions…"

"What about my conditions?"

"You're still too weak to talk and walk…you should rest a bit more before you think about getting out of bed and walking around."

"But I feel sick being here everyday…waiting for you or Doctor Shougo. It makes me feel weaker than I really am."

Enishi remained silent for a while, deep in thought.

"Oh please, Enishi? Please?" Kaoru begged.

Enishi chuckled and ruffled her hair again, "Okay, I'll talk to Shougo and let you know okay?"

"Promise me that you'll persuade him the best you can?"

"I promise."

Koaru smiled, "Thank you."

Then, Enishi left to talk to the doctor.

* * *

**Back at Sano's house.**

"Where is Kenshin?" Yahiko, walking in through the front door. In the dinning room sat Sano, Megumi, Soujiro, Okina and Hiko. But Kenshin was no where in sight.

"In one of the rooms, mourning…" Sano replied.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, he came back with all his bangs covering his face…let him be for a while…I need to eat first!"

With that Sano grabbed the plastic bags from Yahiko's hands and the rest began to chomp down the junk food and drinks. Yahiko joined in, "Leave some for me!"

**Meanwhile…**

Kenshin was sitting on the floor, his head on his knees, deadly silent.

He had hurt her so much. He had said such cruel words to her, making her hate him. Ridiculing her love for him by being so sarcastic and heartless. He remembered how he told Enishi that he didn't love Kaoru that their relationship was a meaningless dalliance. He knew for sure now that it was not.

He loved Kaoru with all his heart.

She had told him in that broken voice of hers that she loved him. She had begged him to listen to her. And in return, he had destroyed her with no hesitation.

But in reality, deep inside his heart, he knew very well that he was crazy about Kaoru. His heart ached with his love for her.

Kaoru was goodness and gentleness and trust. And love.

She was everything to him.

So Kenshin lay there, tormenting himself by replaying the harsh words he had said to Kaoru.

* * *

Enishi came into Kaoru's room quietly, and was surprised to find Kaoru wide awake, waiting for him.

Kaoru smiled up at him expectantly, "So? What did Dr. Shougo say? Can I go out?"

Enishi laughed and patted her head affectionately, "Yes, he agreed that some fresh air will do you good. So that is why I brought you this."

Enishi held up a paper bag.

"What's inside?" Kaoru asked.

"Clothes."

"Clothes?"

"Yes, I didn't know your size, but since you are so skinny, I got you smallest of everything. This is just a set of clothes, when we go out today, you can choose your own clothes."

Kaoru took the paper bag from him and stared at the clothes with eyes as big as saucers.

Enishi chuckled at her expression.

Her set of clothes consisted of a simple flowy skirt, a tight white top, a brown coat and a pair of golden ballet slippers.

"My gosh, Enishi! These are so beautiful!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"You like them?"

"Of course! When can I we go out? I can't wait to try these on!"

"This afternoon."

Kaoru smiled and jumped up to hug him.

"Thank you so much, Enishi!"

Enishi blushed and laughed again, "You're welcomed."

* * *

Kenshin finally got himself to get out of his despair and leave the dark room.

He walked out to the dinning room where everyone else was, and conversation and laughter immediately ceased.

They stared up at him worriedly.

"Kenshin?" Sano said.

"Prepare to leave." Kenshin said curtly, "Kaoru wouldn't just appear magically. We need to look for her."

"How about Enishi?" Yahiko asked.

"If we find Kaoru, we'll find him too." Kenshin replied. "Let's go."

Then, he walked out of the room.

"You heard him, let's pack up everyone." Okita said.

The rest nodded obediently and began to get ready. They had returned to their original worry and despair again.

* * *

**A/N**: Okies, I finally am able to get this chapter out. It is one that I started before I put up my 'hiatus' notice. So I hope you enjoy.

**royal blueKitsune**: Hey! Thank you for your support and encouragement and the e-mail too…I am sorry that I won't be able to write for a while. But I hope you like this chapter! More twists and love is coming on! Please do review again and tell me what you think!

**Tameka-tanuki-jouchan**: Hey! I'm glad that you like this story as well! And I'm sorry that Healing won't be updated for a while. But I'll be back! I hope you like this chapter and do please review so I'll know what you think!

**Jrz**: My dear, I've finally got this chapter out! YEAY! Cheer for your mother! Okies, I hope you like this chapter and please do review!


	21. Who's The Redhaired Man?

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: Hey y'all. I'm back and writing again! This chapter takes a lot of emotions and hardwork, I started it even when my IGCSEs exams were going on. So please do show some support and review to let me know what you think! I thank Andreea for encouraging me and still leaving me reviews! Thank you, my dear!

* * *

**Chapter 20 : Who Is The Red-Hair Man?**

****

Enishi had a great time watching Kaoru doing 'fashion shows' in the shops they walked into. He could not believe that anyone could shine as radiantly as her, her beauty made him ache. Enishi normally could not tolerate with accompanying woman to shopping and helping them to pick out clothes. But for the woman he loved, he was willing to make the sacrifice. He wanted to live in this moment, but there was still a shadow looming over them; Kaoru's past.

Right now, they are sitting down at one of the benches in the shopping mall. Both tired and ladened down with shopping bags full of Kaoru's clothes and accessories.

"Enishi, is ice cream nice?" Kaoru asked, pointing at a ice cream shop.

Enishi looked at the colourful ice-cream shop and then at Kaoru's brilliant blue eyes.

"Haven't you eaten ice cream before?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kaoru replied, "but I forgot what it tasted like. It looks delicious, but my brain is somehow telling me that I shouldn't eat it."

Enishi nooded, "Yeah, I suppose your brain would do that. You have a bad case of asthma, Kaoru. You're not supposed to eat ice cream…"

"But…"

"How about I'll get a small cone and we'll share it? Of course, I'll only give you a little bit…"

Kaoru pouted and stared hard at Enishi. Enishi just laughed and touch her head affectionately.

"Stay here and rest, I'll go get the ice cream." He said, walking to the ice-cream shop.

* * *

He had been watching them. And that fool Enishi was too enchanted by Kaoru to notice his presence. She was wearing a creamy pink dress, glowing with her musical laughter and sparkling eyes. His blood boiled at the sight of Enishi's arm possessively around her waist. They were like happy lovers, laughing and talking like there was no tomorrow. Only that the whole scene looked very odd to him.

They were not supposed to be together. The Kaoru that he was looking at was a different Kaoru. The Kaoru he knew was calmer and quieter, not this cheerful creature who kept teasing Enishi all the time. The Kaoru he knew was not so open with others, and she was not supposed to be so friendly with someone who should be her enemy. It was like as if someone had sucked out her personality and replaced it with a new one.

Not that he didn't like the Kaoru he was looking at right now. He liked her constant laughter, her sometimes childish movements and her cheerfulness. The Kaoru he remembered usually looked worried, with shadow in her eyes. She now looked carefree and happy…together with Enishi.

Kenshin felt like destroying everything around him.

He had been dying to approach them. But yet something told him not to. He didn't want Kaoru to see him yet. He could tell from Enishi's eyes that he knew what was going on. Despite his own happiness of spending time with Kaoru, Kenshin sense his uneasiness and the sadness in his eyes. He would need to talk to Enishi first.

His chance finally came when he saw Enishi walking away to the ice-cream shop, leaving Kaoru at the benches. Enishi had better answer some questions…

* * *

Enishi looked down at the colourful and delicious looking ice creams in tub below him. His eyes skimming through them, thinking about which flavour Kaoru would like best. He finally decided to pick raspberry mixed with strawberry. When he paid for it and took the cone from the person, he turned around to see the burning amber eyes of the Battousai.

"We need to talk," he growled.

Enishi nodded, and followed him. There was nothing else he could do. He didn't want to cause a scene or to have Kaoru to remember the man she loved. He wanted Kaoru to at least have fallen in love with him before she remembered Kenshin.

Kenshin led him out of the shop, making sure that Kaoru did not see them. They came to a quiet corner.

"I want to know what is going on, _now_." Kenshin said.

"What do you mean?" Enishi asked, he was not going to give in so easily. The Battousai had caused enough damage.

"Don't play dumb with me, Yukishiro. Kaoru is different. What did you do to her?"

"What _you _did to her, you mean?" Enishi mocked, "From my point of view, I did nothing but good by rescuing her and being there for her when she was in critical condition."

"Critical condition?"

"Yes, you should know by now that by now. You've seen her unleashing her full powers at the Aorta's headquarters. You know very well that her body and mind was not built or trained to withstand the power within her. It's a miracle that she survived. For weeks we thought she was dying."

"She seemed healthy and happy now."

"Yes," Enishi said, a twisted smirk appearing on his lips, "and that is only because she lost her memories. And because she didn't remember her troubles and her past, she is carefree."

"She lost her memories?" Kenshin asked, his eyes widening in shock. He had not expected that, "What do you mean?"

"She doesn't remember you, or anyone else. She had forgotten about everything that had happened. When she first woke up, she didn't even know her name. She didn't know her age, or what she looks like until I brought her a mirror. She had forgotten everything completely."

"What made her lost her memories?"

"I suspect that her violent asthma attacks triggered an effect on her brain, causing her to lose her memories or the powers inside her have stored away the memories away somewhere deep inside her so that she wouldn't remember."

Kenshin stood in the darkness for a long time, silent. He didn't know what to say; Kaoru didn't remember him. So of course she wouldn't remember that she was in love with him. Now, she due to her lost of memories, she had completely cut the ties with him. How was he going to face her? To her, he would be a stranger she had obviously put her trust completely in Enishi.

"What did you tell her? I'm sure she is curious about her past."

"I told her the truth, I even told her about you and the others, I just skipped the sad and complicated details, that's all. She cannot handle so much in her condition. Which leads to what I've always wanted to ask you, what did you do to her?"

Kenshin gave Enishi a death glare, "That's none of your business."

Enishi smirked, "Fine. If your don't want to share information with me, I don't see why I should help you."

"Who said that I needed your help?"

"I'm your only connection to Kaoru."

"I think we've been gone for too long. We can't leave Kaoru for too long. Here's my contact number. Call me, if your don't I'll just come after her and take her away."

Kenshin pushed a piece of paper into Enishi's hands and left.

Enishi laughed. He had actually won an argument with the Battousai, with him changing the topic so quickly.

Then, he realized that the ice-cream had melted and was dripping down his hands. He didn't notice it before. He would just need to buy another one.

Cursing under his breath, Enishi walked back to the ice-cream shop.

* * *

He was right; they had left Kaoru alone for too long. She was now staring at the crowded ice cream shop with anxious eyes. Her hands fidgeting in her lap. He walked past her and turned to catch her eyes.

Kaoru was momentarily distracted and looked at him, a bit stunned. Kenshin wasn't surprised, who wouldn't have that reaction? It's not everyday you see a man with red-hair and glowing amber eyes.

He was sure that he had made an impression on Kamiya Kaoru…again.

"Why are you gone for so long?" Kaoru asked, annoyed.

Enishi smiled sheepishly, "There were so many people. I had to wait."

"But you were gone for at least 25 minutes!"

Enishi smiled, "Yes, and I finally got your ice-cream. Let's eat it."

Then, Kaoru realized how childish she was being. She touched Enishi by the shoulder and smiled apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I panicked and thought that you've left me here."

Enishi laughed and touched her cheek affectionately, "I will never leave you, Kaoru. Don't worry."

Kaoru gave him a small smile.

* * *

It was only when Kenshin got onto his car that he finally realized the full impact of how much Kaoru's memory lost was affecting him. What if she will never remember? Again, he wanted to kill himself for what he had done to her. He could not believe that he was such a monster before. And to remember, he didn't even have good intentions when he set out to seduce her. At that time, she was just another challenge. She was different from all the other women he had come across. Before they were lovers, she was mysterious, quiet and sometimes icy. Then, soon, he found out that Kaoru was a kind hearted woman with unaffected warmth even when the whole world was against her. He remembered the way Megumi had treated her, and Kaoru didn't even fight back. She was gentle, sweet and she was begging for him to listen her during that last painful meeting in the hotel.

He had shamed her and humiliated her, taking her by force. And she had wept, telling him that she loved him. In the beginning, Kenshin was telling himself that he was so furious with her when he found out her involvement with Aorta was because she had hurt his pride. Now, he realized that it was because he loved her too. The weeks he had spent with her, holding her hand, kissing her lush pink lips, and all the tender hugs; they were the most secure and magical weeks of his life. It was just too bad that he only realized that much later. Kaoru gavehope to everything in his life.

He had never told her anything about his past. He kept everything to himself. He was selfish, while she was generous and willing. Now, Kenshin finally realized how much he had put Kaoru through. He couldn't really blame her for cooperating with the Aorta. They were threatening her, telling her that they would kill people. They also told her that he was the bad guy, and Kenshin saw no reason why she shouldn't believe them. After all, he used to be an assassin, a killer with no mercy. And Kaoru was smart, though she was in love with him, she did not completely trust him. But, she stayed true to him. She didn't tell the Aorta anything.

No matter what, Kenshin decided, he was going to make her fall in love with him again.

* * *

"Enishi?" Kaoru called from her room. They had returned from their shopping trip, and she had changed into her comfortable whit pajamas, ready to go to sleep. Still, she decided that she should thank Enishi for the lovely day she had.

Enishi rushed in, "Yup? What's wrong?"

Kaoru shook her head, "No, nothing's wrong. I just want to thank you for the lovely afternoon. And are you sure that I didn't spend too much money today?"

Enishi laughed, "Of course I'm sure. And you're welcomed, I had a lovely time with you too. Plus, you need clothes."

Kaoru smiled gratefully at him and said, "Thank you so much for everything. You even gave me the last bite to the ice cream and-" She trailed off, suddenly remembering the red haired man with the queer burning eyes.

"Yeah? What were you going to say?" Enishi asked.

"I…"

"What's bothering you, Kaoru?"

Kaoru hesitated before answering him, "It's just that I saw this man. I've never seen him before, but when I looked into his eyes…something happened to me. There's a jerk in my heart and I can't help but to feel that I've seen him before. Is it possible that I have known him before I lost my memories?"

Enishi stiffened and finally bit out an answer, "It is possible. But the people who knew you, they're not from around here, Kaoru. So I think you can't possibly have seen any of your friends. Plus, if he knows you, wouldn't he have said hello?"

Kaoru nodded, "That's what I thought. But there is something special about him. When he looked at me, it was liked he was trying to tell me something with his eyes. And, they are of the most extraordinary colour! They were golden…"

"Golden?"

"Yes, and he had flaming red hair too."

In his mind, Enishi confirmed that it was Battousai that Kaoru was talking about. Obviously, the Battousai made sure that Kaoru had seen him. And he had left a deep impression. This was not good.

"Hmm," Enishi said, "I am not sure if you knew this man before. Maybe if you see him again, you can point him out to me. For now, I think you shouldn't worry too much. I think that you should sleep, and maybe you will regain your memory once your body is in good condition."

Kaoru nodded, "Okay,"

Enishi smiled and pressed a light kiss against her forehead, "Sleep well." Then, he left, closing the door silently behind him.

Kaoru watched him go, and despite his advice for her sleep; she was wide awake, unable to put the red-haired man out of her mind. Somehow, she knew that she must have known him before.

That night, Kaoru's dreams were plagued with pictures of her past. All the things she couldn't understand.

* * *

"You found Kaoru?" Sano asked, his eyes wide.

Kenshin nodded grimly. The rest stared at him in stunned silence, waiting for him to volunteer more information.

They had been traveling from towns to cities and everywhere, searching up and down for her and now that they had finally found Kaoru, the whole situation seemed odd.

"What happened, Kenshin?" Hiko asked finally, after a long pause of silence.

"Nothing happened," Kenshin replied, "I just saw her with Enishi at a shopping mall this afternoon. They were shopping for her clothes and she has lost her memories."

"Busu lost her memories?" exclaimed Yahiko.

Kenshin shot him a death glare and the rest too looked at Yahiko disapprovingly.

"Kaoru has no memories of anything that had happened before. She does not remember us, her family or even herself. When she woke up, she didn't even remember what she looked like. Enishi told me that it is due to her special powers locking them away or it could be triggered by her asthma attacks."

"Does that mean she doesn't remember you too?" Megumi blurted.

Kenshin nodded again.

Okita sighed, and said, "What do you think we should do now? Is Enishi treating her well?"

"Yes, he was the one who rescued her and helped her. You can't expect anything less from Yukishiro, he's in love with Kaoru," Kenshin replied with eerie calmness, "Meanwhile, we shall wait for him to contact us and figure out an appropriate approach to this situation."

"Is Enishi going to cooperate?" Sano asked.

"Yes. If he doesn't, I'll hunt him down."

* * *

"Do you know Battousai and the others are?" Aoshi asked Misao, "We need to look for them, I've heard some things, I think something bad has happened."

Misao sighed, "Yeah, I know. I managed to contact Okina last week and he told me about everything that has happened. The Aorta association has completely been destroyed by Kaoru and she is missing. She had unleashed her powers and they are afraid that…"

"That she would die?"

Misao nodded.

"Kaoru's fragile body couldn't contain the special gift that she has. Though she has enough training with weapons and is perfectly capable of defending herself, her mental mind is too weak. She doesn't have the strength in her heart to control her powers properly. And, she has asthma."

"I'm afraid that I have to leave you soon, I need to join Okina and help them with the search. I tried to contact Okina the past few days but I couldn't reach him. I will have to look for them myself."

"Who says that I'm going to stay here? I'm perfectly fine now to go with you."

Misao looked at Aoshi doubtfully, "But…"

Aoshi touched her hand assuringly, "I'm feeling fine and my body has healed, let me go with you. I would be worried if I let you go alone."

Misao smiled and nodded. She could not believe that everything had turned out good between her and her Aoshi-sama. She had decided to give another chance at the relationship, she couldn't possibly give up on him. She couldn't. She loved him too much to do that. And now that she knew that he loved her just as much, she was in bliss. Aoshi loved her with a fierce protectiveness and tenderness that Misao sometimes didn't believe that it was real. Though things could never be like before and there were some awkward moments between them, Misao was sure that they were going to do just fine.

"Okay, let's go!" Misao exclaimed.

Aoshi smiled up at her.

* * *

A/N: Okies, here's the end of this chapter. Do review to let me know what you think! If there are mistakes with grammar or any typos, I apologise. 


	22. Meeting Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Meeting Again**

It was that man again. The man with the long, vibrant red hair. He was right in front of her, his back turned towards her. They were at the seaside along the beach. Kaoru noted that it was still dark and the clouds seemed to light up in the sky. She could felt the soft sea breeze blowing against her, teasing her skirts.

"Wait," Kaoru called out to the red-haired man but he did not seem to hear her, instead, he started walking away from her, like she wasn't there at all.

"Wait!" Kaoru cried desperately, "Who are you?"

But he kept walking and she started running, trying to catch up with him. But no matter how fast or how far she ran, he just kept getting further and further away.

Kaoru awoke with a start, cold sweat dripping down from her temples. It was the same haunting dream again. These dreams of the same red-hair man kept recurring over and over again. They were always different. But they always represented the same thing: he was getting further away from her every time.

She had not say anything to Enishi yet about the dreams, but now, she thought that it was about time that she meets some of the friends that he mentioned. Maybe the red-hair man was one of them. Why does he keep appearing in her dreams? Why does he remind her of someone?

Kaoru closed her eyes, but yet she could not sleep.

* * *

The phone rang and Kenshin picked it up immediately.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"It's me, Enishi. You sure have made an impression onto Kaoru. Ever since she saw you at the mall, the image of you has been plaguing her dreams. She's getting anxious and she wants to meet the friends that I told her about."

"When?" Kenshin asked, he could feel his heart hammering.

"How about this Thursday? You can come over my place, let me tell you the address…"

"Don't worry about it, I know where it is."

Enishi chuckled, "Right, so I'll see you at 3 o'clock, Thursday?"

"Yeah."

"Make sure you bring the others with you and please don't try to make her more miserable or try to confuse her."

Kenshin grunted and thanked Enishi. Then, he hung up the phone. He disliked Enishi but yet he knew that he shouldn't be rude to the man because after all, he had saved Kaoru.

Kenshin walked out of his room to announce to the others that they were going to pay Kaoru a visit. Together they listened closely to his Do's and Don'ts.

* * *

Kaoru searched through the wooden wardrobe in her room for the outfit she was going to wear today. It was Thursday, the day that she was going to meet her friends from her past. She didn't know what to expect of them. How would they act around her? How should she talk to them? Would she remember them when she sees them? And more importantly, would she see that mysterious man in her dream again?

Her mind was in utter confusion and yet she knew that this was what she wanted. She had pleaded with Enishi to let her meet them and at first he totally forbade it. He said that it was too early, and that seeing them would confuse her even more. But Kaoru needed to see them; she did not want to be haunted by the same feeling of lost and loneliness every night.

Finally, she picked out a white dress that she had never worn before. Kaoru decided that she would put her thoughts behind now and take a hot bath to sooth her nerves.

* * *

Kenshin looked at himself in the long mirror and decided that he looked nice. He wanted to look nice. For Kaoru. He was wearing long khaki pants and a casual blue striped shirt. He didn't want to look too sophisticated. He was going to do everything in his power to make her trust him again…and maybe possibly, love him again.

"Oi, Kenshin! You ready?" Sano called from outside the door.

Kenshin took one last look at the mirror and walked out of his room. "I'm ready."

Sano smiled, "Let's go get Jou-chan."

Kenshin found himself smiling back at the taller man.

* * *

They were all waiting outside the door of Yukishiro Enishi's residence and they had pressed the doorbell twice and no one had answered the door.

"Mah!" Yahiko exclaimed, "Let's just break in and get Kaoru!"

Then, at that moment, the wooden door opened revealing a grim Enishi.

"I see that all of you have come," he said, "Come in, Kaoru would be ready in a while."

Okina, Hiko, Soujiro, Megumi, Sanosuke, Yahiko and finally Kenshin all shuffled into the house. They sat down awkwardly at the sitting room where Enishi had gestured to them and then, he disappeared again.

"Kenshin!" Yahiko whispered urgently.

Kenshin turned his head, "What?"

"Do you think that this may be a trap? Maybe Kaoru isn't here at all."

Kenshin just looked at him and said firmly, "Let's wait for Kaoru."

* * *

So they all sat there in silence, none of them betraying the nervousness they felt in their hearts. Well, except for Yahiko, who was fidgeting in his seat.

Kaoru walked in to the living room slowly, one hand holding onto Enishi's tightly. She was so nervous that her heart was beating so wildly that it felt like it would jump out of her chest any moment.

She looked at them, and saw the unfamiliar faces. She couldn't recognize any of them! Then, her eyes came to rest on the last person, sitting the furthest away from her. It was that man from her dreams and right now, he was looking at her openly, his amber eyes looking deeply into her own.

"Hi," Kaoru managed to say, her voice didn't sound like her own and she looked back at Enishi worriedly. She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"Hi Kaoru," Soujiro started, smiling kindly at her, "How are you? We haven't seen each other for a long time."

Kaoru smiled weakly at him, "I'm fine…yeah."

"We understand that you've lost your memories," Soujiro continued, "But it's okay. We'll always be here for you when you need us."

Kaoru nodded uncertainly, "Were we good friends?"

Soujiro nodded at her reassuringly, "Yes, we were very close. In fact," Soujiro then gestured at Megumi, "Megumi here is your step-sister, Kaoru."

Megumi smiled at Kaoru, "Hello Kaoru."

"And this is Sano," Soujiro said, pointing at the man beside Megumi. "Megumi's boyfriend. And this is Yahiko, that is Okina and Hiko. And," Soujiro paused, "the man sitting at the end of this sofa is Kenshin."

Kenshin nodded at Kaoru politely and smiled, "Hello Kaoru."

Kaoru felt her breath caught up in her throat, so his name was Kenshin, the man with the flaming red hair. Had he known it was her when he turned to look at her so meaningfully that day at the mall when she first saw him?

"Hi…" Kaoru murmured, unable to tear her eyes away from his. His fiery gaze had locked with hers and he seemed to be telling her something, even though she could not make out what. He was making her feel uncomfortable.

Okina smiled at Kaoru kindly, "Is there anything you would like to ask us dear?"

Kaoru nodded, "Could you tell me more about myself, please? I don't remember anything. All I know is my name, my age and a bit about you all."

"We met one day while you were running along the beach and I was digging in the dirt just after an arm operation. I was in pain and you came to help me…"

Then, Okina told her about what happened later and very soon everyone was involved in the conversation, telling her one by one how they met and what words they had exchanged. Even Kenshin joined the conversation though everyone left out her romantic history with Kenshin. Unnoticed by Kaoru, they were exchanging uneasy glances with each other, they were all very shocked that Kaoru truly didn't remember anything at all. And realized how hard it must be for Kenshin now. Then, Kaoru asked the question that created an awkward pause.

"How about my family? My parents?" She asked, innocently.

"Well," Sanosuke said, "Kaoru, your parents are dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes," Sanosuke replied, "Your mother died when you were very young and your father just died recently."

"Did I know of my father's death before I lost my memories?"

"No, you see Kaoru, your father died because he became a bad man. He was trying to use the unique powers that you possess which you inherited from your mother." Sanosuke explained slowly, watching Kaoru's face as she was taking it in.

"Kaoru, your father was the head of The Aorta organization I told you about," Enishi cut in. "He left you when you were young and disappeared. Soon he formed this illegal organization which threatened the people and the government. I used to be one of them."

Kaoru looked at Enishi, and he could see that she was becoming scared of him. He hadn't told her that he was one of The Aorta before.

"I was one of them too, Kaoru." Kenshin added. And Kaoru whipped her head around to look at him, "You were too?"

Kenshin nodded, "Yes, but if I left the organization years ago though they had always been hunting me."

"I was one of the people in charge of hunting him," Soujiro said, looking at Kaoru earnestly willing for her to understand.

Kaoru looked at Soujiro and could not believe that the warm, kindly man in front of him used to be an assassin. She looked at the others uncertainly, "Were you all in the organization too?"

Hiko, Okina, Sanosuke, Yahiko and Megumi shook their heads violently.

"I'm Misao's father," Okina offered "and the neighbour to the villa we were telling you about. The one you all vacationed in."

"Yeah, I heard a lot about Misao," Kaoru said, "Where is she?"

"She couldn't come yet, she is busy. She will be coming soon, I promise."

"And I'm Kenshin's father, the owner of the villa where you all youngsters were vacationing in." Hiko said.

"Oh," Kaoru said. She began to piece together the information in her head though it was all a bit too much for her. She seemed to have a very complicated past. And while she listened to all their stories, she couldn't help but feel that they weren't telling her something. She was missing something but she didn't want to ask yet. They were all sitting around her, smiling at her and speaking so kindly to her and yet she had no memory of them whatsoever. And Kenshin was observing her like a hawk. She could sense his eyes on her all the time, and if he wasn't so handsome with his glowing golden eyes and deep, smooth voice, she might not feel so uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

She didn't know why but she was so attracted to Kenshin, and her stomach has the feeling of butterflies whenever they caught each other's eyes accidentally.

Soon she was beginning to feel tired, talking for so long and absorbing all that information at once. She needed a break. And the guests noticed Kaoru's eyes losing its sparkle and decided to make their exit.

* * *

Kaoru and Enishi went to sent them off at the door and then she watched familiar back of Kenshin walking away. It was exactly like dream that had been haunting her and she felt a cry escaping from her throat, "Wait!"

They all turned around and looked at her, and Kaoru covered her mouth, embarrassed. Why did she cry out like that? She didn't even realized that she was doing it until the word came out of her mouth, it just came out instinctively like it was what she was suppose to do.

"Yes, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, his golden gaze fixed on hers.

Kaoru looked at him helplessly, she didn't know what to say.

"Nothing," she finally managed, "Good bye and take care, Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled at her and nodded, "You too, Kaoru. We'll see each other soon."

Then, they continued to walked away and Kaoru stared after them, feeling lost.

* * *

When he saw her walking into the living room just now wearing that white dress of hers, it felt like he was brought back in time, where he first saw her in her garden, wearing that white kimono. She still possessed the same immortal aura about her and her footsteps were still light and floaty. She was exactly like what he remembered, only that she was even more adorable now.

All this while at Enishi's house he had watched her constantly and noticed her insecure gazes on them. He knew that she was afraid and that she knew that he was watching her. He thought her to be very brave, to take in all that they were telling her as it were and putting on a brave face. He had wanted to go over to give her a hug or to reassure her but he couldn't. She didn't even remember him, and their past together was hidden away as they told her about what had happened before. It was such a hard thing to face the fact that they really wasn't together anymore, and to listened to himself to be referred as Kaoru's close friend only.

But deep inside, he knew that she still remember him, and that desperate cry for him to 'wait' when they left proved him right. Deep inside her somewhere, he still hold a special place in her heart. And he hoped that she will remember, because if she doesn't, she might as well fall in love with Enishi as he spent more time with her now. She was living in his house, for Christ sake!

Kenshin had a hard time sleeping that night.

* * *

Kaoru was on her bed, brushing her hair slowly, her mind deep in thought with what happened today.

Then, there was a knock on the door and Enishi came in with a mug in his hand.

"I brought some warm milk for you to help you sleep," Enishi, "How are you doing?"

Kaoru smiled at him, "Thank you. I'm just thinking, that's all."

Enishi sat down on the edge of her bed, " What do you think of your friends?"

"I think that they are very nice," Kaoru said, "and…"

"And what?" Enishi asked.

"And they are not telling me something."

Enishi looked at Kaoru in surprise. **_So she knew…_**

"What make you think that they are not telling you something?"

"Although they've told me almost everything, there were still parts where they skipped and some parts seemed unclear…like they were hiding something. Do you know what it is?"

Enishi shook his head, "No."

"But they were your friends too, aren't they? You would know whether or not they are telling the truth." Kaoru insisted.

"Yes, they are my friends too," said Enishi, "but the truth is, I'm only closest to you, not to them. While you were at Hiko's villa, I wasn't there, I was at my own father's villa. So maybe they are hiding something from me too. Something I do not know as well."

Enishi knew that he was lying but how could he tell her the truth? The truth would just hurt her and make her more confused. She seemed to like her friends well enough and if she found out that Kenshin was the reason for her loss of memory and worsening of her illness, she would be in more emotional turmoil than she could handle.

Kaoru remained silent and seemed to be thinking on what Enishi had said, then, finally, she spoke again, "Will I be seeing them again?"

Enishi nodded, "They will be coming over this weekend, you don't mind, do you?"

Kaoru shook her head, "I actually want to go to that villa that they were all talking about. Maybe I can pick up something there, I want to remember, Enishi. I don't want to be so vulnerable anymore."

Enishi hugged her reassuringly, "And I'll always be here for you."

Kaoru smiled and whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

That night, the plaguing dreams continued. Only that this time, it wasn't Kenshin walking away. Theywere flashes of memory, places she had not seen and conversations she don't remember. She caught flashes of red and some funny images that she did not understand.

Kaoru knew that the dreams were trying to tell her something but she just could place the pieces together. The images were too murky and confusing. When will the dreams stop?

* * *

A/N: Hey, I finally updated. I hope you all enjoy and I thank those who stayed with this story. More action coming up. Do review to let me know what you think. 


	23. Let's go back to the past

A/N: Hey there. I'm sorry for this late update. So here's the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 22: Let's go back to the past.**

In a flash, the weekend came and Kaoru knew that she was to meet her friends again. She didn't mind their visits, except that her head had the tendency to ache when they are around. And true to Doctor Shougo's words, her body was still weak and so far, she hadn't been able to activate the powers they kept telling her about. Kaoru thought that it was good for her, it was her powers that got her into this mess in the first place.

Ever since the last visit of the friends from her past, she had been thinking a lot. She had been trying to remember, trying to figure their personalities but most of all, she had been thinking about Kenshin. Soon, she will see him again and now she should really just try to concentrate on deciding what she would wear. She had been standing in front of her wardrobe for a long time and still she had not pick out an outfit. She didn't have much clothes and Kaoru made a mental note on getting more clothes for herself.

Maybe she should just wear this pair of jeans with the simple green top. _That will do…_

* * *

This time round, their visit was less awkward and more relaxed. Megumi even gave Kaoru a warm hug when they saw each other at the door. Hiko and Okina did not come along this time round, they had other things to attend to. So it was just Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, Soujiro and Kenshin. They talked about other things, not anything related to Kaoru's past or what had happened before, then, the topic came to that of Kaoru's sickness. Doctor Shougo was called out in the progress.

"Doctor, how is Kaoru's condition now?" Kenshin asked.

"She is in a very vulnerable stage now, she has lost her memories and she can't seem to be able to use the powers that she has. I suggest that she rest as much as possible and that she should try to make her body healthier and stronger. Her asthma attacks are a problem."

Kaoru looked listened to their conversation nervously.

"What do you suggest?" Kenshin asked again.

"I suggest that she should try to set her mind on other things, try to relax and build up her strength. I think that she will progress better that way."

Kenshin nodded thoughtfully and turned his attention to Kaoru. "I know. How about we all go and have another vacation at the villa we were telling you about?"

"Well…" Kaoru said.

"I have lots of people who can take care of you there, the air there will be good for you. It will be a nice, relaxing vacation. And Misao will be there, she lives just next door. I'm sure that she really wants to see you."

Kaoru hesitated, it was true that she wanted to go and see the villa, but her intention was to remember her past, not to have a holiday there! But she really does want to see Misao. She wanted to put a name to the face of the girl they told her that she had been close friends with.

"Okay," said Kaoru, "but can we make a short stop at my house first? I think that I ought to see my own house first before I go anywhere else."

Kenshin nodded. "Sure, we will stop at your house first then we will proceed to my villa. How does that sound?"

"Yes, that will be fine." Kaoru replied, then, she smiled mischievously at Yahiko. "My house is the terrifying Witch House that you guys were telling me about, right?"

Yahiko nodded violently and began to tell her about all the freaky accidents that happened to people if they wander near her house. "I swear! It's your house, busu! Even I fell under your spell!"

Everyone laughed and then Kaoru asked, "Why do you keep calling me 'busu'?"

Yahiko looked away sheepishly and Sano smacked his head.

"It's all right," Kaoru said gently, "I'm not angry at all. I am just curious."

Yahiko turned back to her. "It is a habit. I always call you 'busu' before and you weren't angry too. Since you are not angry now too, I'll continue calling you that!"

They all burst out into laughter again.

* * *

They were to meet at Enishi's house on Monday morning at eight in the morning. Enishi was coming with them and he even persuaded Doctor Shougo to come with them.

So on Sunday night, Kaoru packed all her minimal belongings in a bag and she began to think about her house, the house described to be so frightening by Yahiko. She wondered, what did she do in there when she was still living there?

On Monday morning, her friends arrived right on time and they were to travel in two vans, making stops on the way. Enishi, Kaoru, Doctor Shougo, Kenshin and Soujiro in one van, Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, Okina and Hiko in another.

Kaoru slept most of time while she was on the car, she couldn't find the energy to do anything else. She couldn't even bother with the presence of the other people in the van with her. All she wanted was to reach her house, and maybe she could find some clues about who she was before. Despite the fact that Doctor Shougo said that she should think about other things, she could not think of anything else.

When they finally arrived in the town where she, Sano and Yahiko lived, Kaoru sat up straight in her seat and looked out the window, trying hard to remember.

"Seen anything familiar?" Enishi asked and Kaoru shook her head. She didn't seem to be able to recognize anything, everything were so foreign to her.

Then, they drove up to a huge house which was almost hidden away completely by trees and other plants. Somehow, Kaoru guessed that it was her house when they stopped right in front of the entrance. She now understood why it was called 'The Witch's House.' Her house sure looked creepy.

All of them got down from the vans gratefully and stretched their bodies after the long ride. The kids in the same neighbourhood stopped playing with their ball and looked at them curiously. Obviously, it was not often they see people around the abandoned house.

Kaoru walked in through the gate and the children gaped. She ignored them and proceeded to the large, wooden front door; surprised when she was able to turn the knob and pushed it open. She had expected it to be locked, she turned to look at the others enquiringly, "Didn't I lock the door when I leave?"

Sano shook his head. "You didn't, jou-chan. No one would dream of coming in here anyway."

Kaoru widened her eyes. "Well, that is rather silly of me. I should have locked it, I'm a bit of a klutz before, aren't I?"

"Nope, you weren't. You are the 'witch' living in 'The Witch's House'. There's no way that you are a klutz." Sano said, laughter lurking in his eyes.

Kenshin, Soujiro, Sano and Yahiko looked at each other. The Kaoru before was mysterious, cold, and reserved. Definitely not a klutz.

Kaoru shrugged at Sano's answer and walked into her house with careful steps. She didn't know what to expect. The rest followed behind her.

* * *

When Kaoru walked past the corridors looking at the photographs hanging on the walls, she felt even more uncomfortable with herself. It was obvious that the young, smiling girl with the hopeful blue eyes was her. But she could not recognize the older man and woman beside her in those photos. She supposed that they were her parents.

Then, she saw the magnificent paintings. There were so many of them, all of them so wonderful and vibrant. There were paintings of beautiful sceneries, the sunsets, and most of all; paintings of people she didn't know. Kaoru turned around and saw that the others were admiring the paintings as well.

Megumi turned to looked at her and exclaimed, "I can't believe that you painted all of these!"

Kaoru looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

Sano smiled and said, "You are the artist behind all of these amazing paintings, jou-chan. See? You wrote your initials 'KK' on all of them."

Kaoru looked close to where Sano was pointing at. "But that doesn't mean it was me who did all these paintings. The artist may have the same initials."

Sano shook his head. "No, it's you. You told me yourself last time."

Kaoru stared at him, unable to believe it. She was a painter?

Then, she felt someone took her hand. It was Kenshin. "I can bring you to the room where you work on your paintings if you want, Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded. It was that weird feeling in her heart again. Whenever she saw Kenshin or have any contact with him, her heart seemed to thump extra hard and fast. Kaoru didn't know what was happening with her.

The others took their cue and let Kenshin take Kaoru away without any of them tagging along.

Meanwhile, Enishi was mesmerized by Kaoru's house and her paintings. He had never been here before and it was not long when he wandered off to discover more about the house.

* * *

Kenshin opened one of the numerous wooden doors in the long corridor and Kaoru peered inside cautiously at the door. The whole room was a startling white, and it looked like a bedroom to her. Not an art studio.

"Are we in the right room?" she asked Kenshin.

Kenshin nodded and smiled reassuringly at her. "This is your bedroom, and also where you paint and keep all your art equipment. You haven't seen the whole room yet."

Kenshin went into the room and drew back all the curtains, lighting up the room magnificently and Kaoru blinked.

There was a bed, complete with white bed sheets, pillows and blankets. White wooden shelves filled with books that she didn't remember reading. White curtains. Even the wooden floor is painted white.

At the end of the room, Kaoru saw a large white marble table and several paintings covered by a piece of white cloth. What she saw surprised her, was she really such a boring person? Someone who chose to decorate and make everything white in her own room. Who she was before must have been very different from who she was now.

Kenshin kept himself at a distance, but he was watching her, his eyes never leaving her.

Kaoru sat down on the white chair and the white table, trying to decide whether if her body could remember any of this. When she felt no sensations of tingling familiarity, she sighed and pulled one of the drawers opened. She gasped.

The first drawer was filled with packets of medicine, lots and lots of them. Kenshin came to stand next to her and he too seemed surprised by her new discovery. Kaoru read the labels on the packets and found out that they were mostly pills for diseases of the chest and her lungs. Some were sleeping pills, some were for calming of the nerves. Kaoru shuddered, thinking of how sick she must have been before.

Kenshin could see the fear in her eyes and he felt extremely sad for her. He had been into this room before, but he didn't know about all these pills, he didn't know how sick she really was. He kneeled down to the floor and looked into her eyes, cupping both of her hands in his.

"Don't worry," Kenshin said, "I'm here for you. So is Doctor Shougo. Together at my villa we'll make you strong and healthy and you will never have to depend on these things anymore."

Kaoru looked at him and then at their entwined hands, his hands were so cold and much bigger than hers but she felt safe. She nodded at him, a small smile on her face.

Kenshin smiled back her and the smiled took Kaoru's breath away. His amethyst eyes crinkled with amber sparks within them and it made her shudder again. There was a strange and unfamiliar sweet feeling at the end of her stomach. She wondered, why did Kenshin's eyes change colours?

"Let's go and look at all your other paintings, shall we?" Kenshin said, standing up and still smiling at her. He was still holding her hands and Kaoru didn't know why but it felt so right for them to touch each other intimately this way.

He pulled her to the paintings on the floor leaning neatly against the wall on pull out a painting at the front. Kaoru's eyes widened.

It was a painting of Kenshin and it was wonderful.

"Yes," he said, "you painted me and you told me that once you finished it you will showed it to me. Well, it is finished but the master wasn't there to introduce her masterpiece. Why don't you present it to me now?"

Kaoru bent down and used her feather-like touch to trace the lines of Kenshin's hair in the painting. Here, his eyes were a bright and vibrant amethyst, unlike the constant swirling of amber and purple of his eyes now.

"I don't even remember drawing this…" she murmured. "And although this is you, it doesn't look like you…"

Kenshin understood what Kaoru was saying. That portrait of him was done when he was just Kenshin, when he had just arrived in this town, when he thought he had the Battousai under control. Then, the Aorta appeared and everything he had tried so hard to build up was destroyed. Now, he did not know if he would ever completely get rid of the Battousai again.

It was a part of him for so long and now that it had resurfaced again, it didn't want to go undercover again. Besides, he thought that a bit of Battousai would be good for him. Just the Rurouni alone would never manage to seduce and make Kaoru fall in love with him.

Kaoru picked up the painting gingerly. "Well, since you said that I painted it, I will just take it as you say. This painting is of you, Kenshin and I would like you to have it." She handed it to him.

Kenshin took it and stared at the painting and was even more determined in doing whatever he could to make it up to Kaoru.

Once the painting left her fingers, Kaoru quickly walked away to the wardrobe she wanted to explore ever since she stepped into this room. But the truth was, the painting was making her uncomfortable, something wasn't right but she didn't know what it was.

In the wardrobe, she found several white kimonos, simple yukatas, thick cloaks and jackets. There were also so demure dresses and a few elegant tops and skirts. There was no sign of much more casual clothes like jeans or funky t-shirt. Kaoru decided that who she was before was not who she knew now.

"You could pack some clothes for your stay in my villa if you want to," Kenshin said, "though you did left some clothes in your room there already."

Kaoru turned to look at him. "You and the others never talk about how I was like before, it was always about what happened…so could you tell me? What was I like?"

Kenshin took a deep breath and began talking. "For twenty years you have almost no human interaction and all those years, you stayed in this house alone. When I first knew you, you were calm, silent and reserved. You were also very mysterious and for a while I felt a bit threatened by your powers and intimidated by your manner."

"Then," Kenshin paused, swallowing a lump in his throat, fighting the temptation to tell her their story. "then…we became friends, all of us became friends and you were very nice, witty and warm."

"I certainly don't look like a witty person," Kaoru said, smiling a bit, "look at this room. It is completely white. And look at my clothes, they are too old for my age. I think that I must be a boring person before."

"No, you weren't boring," Kenshin contradicted her, "in fact, you are the most intriguing person I've ever met. Like I told you, you were just reserved and though we've all become friends already, there was always a shadow hanging over you, a worried look in your eye. I like you before, Kaoru. And I like who you are now even better."

"Thank you, Kenshin."

Then, Kaoru took out some clothes from the wardrobe and put them into a big bag she found in a draw. Together with Kensin, she walked out of her room to join the others, and just when they started walking on the corridor, they heard excited exclamations and loud talking.

"It seemed to be coming from upstairs," Kenshin said. In fact, he knew that they must now be in the large training room where the Aorta had attacked the last time.

* * *

Turned out that he was right about where they were. Enishi, Okina and Hiko were all looking at the numerous weapons while Yahiko told them about what had happened the last time they were here.

"Kaoru! Kenshin!" Sano exclaimed when he saw them.

Soujiro smiled at the pair and said, "Kaoru knows how to use all of these weapons."

Hiko, Okina and Enishi looked at her, surprised.

"Is that true, Kaoru?" Enishi asked.

Kaoru looked at Soujiro and then at Enishi, she didn't know what to say. Instead, she walked to where the weapons were kept and looked at them. She picked up a long sword and unsheathed it easily. The rest watched warily. The truth was, they knew about the legendary skills of Kamiya Koishijiro and according to Kenshin, Kaoru had perfected the skills as well. But they have never seen her or her father use their fighting skills before.

Suddenly, Hiko picked up a sword as well. He walked in front of Kaoru and unsheathed it, his eyes never leaving hers. "We'll try it out, shall we?"

Kaoru looked at him, alarmed. _What is he doing?_

"What are you doing?" Kenshin asked, his eyes a bright amber.

"I just want to see what she can do, Kenshin," Hiko replied, "the Kamiyas are known for their special and unique sword fighting skills. This technique alone had managed to kill so many people, and yet no one could read into their movements. I am curious, Kenshin."

"You can find out later, father! She is sick, for Christ's sake. She might not even remember how to fight!"

Kaoru looked at the exchange between Kenshin and his father and forced herself to stop trembling, she gripped onto her sword tightly and turned back to look at Hiko. Maybe it was a good idea, maybe she could unleash her memories this way.

"It's okay, Kenshin." She said, "I want to try this out."

"But…" Kenshin said.

Kaoru nodded her head firmly at him. "Don't worry. I need to do this, Kenshin."

"I won't hurt you, Kaoru." Hiko said and then he turned to Kenshin, "I won't hurt her, Kenshin, so you don't have to worry."

Kenshin reluctantly backed away but he did not stop worrying. If Hiko hurt even just a hair of Kaoru, his own father was so going to pay for it.

* * *

For a while, Kaoru and Hiko just stared at each other. Hiko's eyes were serious and narrowed and Kaoru began to doubt if he really meant not to hurt her. She focused her eyes on Hiko's, unflinching; she was tired of being the weak one. She was tired of Shougo, Enishi and Kenshin watching over her and protecting her all the time, treating her like a glass doll. She knew that she wasn't a glass doll, and even if she looked and acted like one, she was going to change that.

Hiko charged at her all of a sudden and Kaoru felt herself stepped back, she was ashamed of herself when she did that. She was being weak and she hated it, she forced her feet to move forward and hold the sword upright in front of her face, she didn't know what she was doing. She was just doing everything to protect herself this time round and get of this 'test' without being hurt.

The others watched her with wide eyes. They saw the gleam in Hiko's eyes and their hearts almost jumped out of their chests when they saw him charged at her, they didn't know that he was this serious. They also saw the fear in Kaoru's eyes and the way she stepped back, then, they also saw the gleam in her eyes, combined with something they had never seen before. They saw her feet moved into a stance that they had never seen her do before, and then, she raised the sword she was holding up.

She was holding the sword with unbelievable ease, it looked so huge in her grasp and yet she was holding it so gracefully, her wrists bent in an odd angle; their eyes were wider now. The Kaoru they were looking at was different. They weren't sure if she knew what she was doing or that if she knew that she was holding the sword and standing in a peculiar position which looked like a fighting stance to them.

Finally their swords crashed, Hiko's blade smashed onto Kaoru and they heard his angry growl as he failed to break all of Kaoru's defenses. Kaoru was terrified now, her eyes no longer focused but wide and scared.

"Stop it, Hiko!" Okina yelled, "Can't you see that she couldn't take it?"

Hiko ignored Okina and slashed at her again, Kaoru barely managed to block it and she was using all of her strength and remaining courage to hold on. Hiko was obviously not going to let her off easily. He was being cruel by doing this to her, and she was already beginning to feel weak, not only emotionally but also physically. But really, she should just blame herself; Kenshin had tried to get her out of this but she had contradicted him and told him that she could handle it.

Well then, since Hiko wanted to play, she would oblige.

* * *

They almost screamed when Kaoru suddenly pushed Hiko's blade off her own. It wasn't a weak, ill attempted push, not the one they were expecting from the small Kaoru.

Hiko looked like he had been blown off, Kaoru's sword had swung hard against his, throwing him hard against the floor.

Hiko smashed onto the ground and got up, smirking at Kaoru. "Good. Now, we are really doing this right."

Kaoru looked at him but didn't say anything. Instead, she charged at him, and for a moment, they couldn't see her.

The next thing they saw was Kaoru and Hiko taking turns in slashing at each other. They watched the two people, never taking their eyes off them. They noticed that Kaoru was no longer afraid, instead, the unrecognizable gleam in her eyes was brighter than before and Hiko was fighting hard to keep up with her speed and strength. It seemed to them that the longer the fight was going on, the stronger Kaoru was getting. However, she still wasn't able to break through Hiko's defenses.

Finally, it seemed to them that Kaoru was tired of her slashing at Hiko and him blocking and vice versa. It was getting boring and she wanted to finish the whole thing. It didn't matter to her even if she hurt Hiko, her mind wasn't hers anymore.

They gasped when Kaoru leaped into the air, bright purple light radiating from her hands and that light was traveling up the sword. Sano, Soujiro, Yahiko and Kenshin looked at her in horror. They knew what was coming next, and they knew that if she continued on, even the all of them could not stop her.

"Hiko!" Kenshin shouted, "Stop!"

Hiko didn't listen to him and he leaped into the air as well, preparing to take on Kaoru.

Kenshin, picked up a sword and unleashed it quickly, jumping in between them, his sword slashed at both of theirs, pushing them away from each other. Hiko landed on the ground with a loud thump while Kaoru landed on the ground gracefully without a sound and in a second, she was up again, ready to fight again.

Kenshin turned to her and saw that her eyes were beginning to change colour as well. This was not good.

"Kaoru…" he said, "put down your sword. No one is going to hurt you here."

Kaoru looked at him but she didn't let go of her sword. Kenshin moved closer to her and Kaoru brought her sword up again, pointing it straight at him, daring him not to come any closer.

Kenshin put his sword on the ground. "Put your sword down, Kaoru. We're your friends, remember?"

The rest watched them in tension.

Kaoru's eyes slowly returned to their original blue colour and they saw the bright purple light coming from her hands were slowly diminishing as well.

"Kenshin…" she murmured before she dropped the sword and she fell too, unconsciously next to it on the floor.

Kenshin hurried to her and picked her up, cradling her against his chest protectively.

"Is she okay?" Yahiko asked worriedly.

"She's fine." Kenshin replied and he turned to looked at Hiko, who was still on the floor. "Are you hurt?"

Hiko was drenched in sweat and he looked at Kenshin with distracted eyes. "Just a few cuts, that's all."

Kenshin looked at the Kaoru in his arms, and noticed that she had no cuts and did not sweat at all. Her powers were slowly returning.

* * *

When Kaoru woke up, her eyes were so heavy that she could barely open them. Someone was standing next to where she was lying down but she could not see who that person was. She remembered fighting Hiko and seeing Kenshin before she fell to unconsciousness but she could not really remember what had happened. However, during her unconsciousness, she dreamt. She saw images and people. Her friends and she saw a lot of Kenshin. In her dream, she was dancing with Kenshin in a yellow dress and she saw small girl with shoulder length hair but a long braided hair hanging behind. In her dream, she was talking happily to that small girl. She had never seen that small girl before.

When she finally opened her own eyes to see her surroundings, she struggled to keep her eye lids open, why was she this tired.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru turned her head slowly to the side and saw Kenshin looking back at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, touching her forehead gently.

Kaoru opened her mouth to speak but her throat was so dry and painful that she basically croaked at Kenshin. Kenshin helped her sit up in the bed and handed a glass of water to her. Kaoru was surprised that she had the strength herself to lift the glass of water. She actually felt immensely weak. She drank down the water hungrily and looked back at Kenshin warily. They were dancing in her dreams, and it was like as if she was feeling something more than friendship for him. In her dreams, they were looking at each other with love in their eyes. And yet, seeing this image of her and Kenshin while she dreamt made her sad. Why?

"Where am I?" she asked.

"My villa," he said, "and you've been unconscious for two days, down with a slight fever. And right now you are in your own room here in this villa, the one you've used before. You will find that all your belongings are still here. We haven't touch anything since you left."

"When did I leave?"

"About two months ago, roughly around there."

"Is that when I lost my memories?"

"Yes. You lost your memories shortly after you left this villa."

"But I didn't bother to pack my things and leave? Why would I do that?"

Kenshin paused, not knowing what to say to her.

"You were coming back soon, and so you didn't bother to pack anything. We didn't know that you would lost your memories when you left, everything happened very unexpectedly."

Kaoru looked at him dubiously and reluctantly nodded. He was not telling her something. And she was beginning to suspect her past relationship with this man. Why did she see images of them dancing so happily together? And if they were so in love with each other, why did they all say that they were only friends? And what are they trying so hard to hide? They told her that the outburst of her powers caused her to lose her memories but what caused that outburst in the first place? They told that it was because of the The Aorta but she was beginning to think otherwise. Things were more than they say it was and she knew that her memories were coming back to her and she didn't need them to tell her about her past anymore.

Soon, she can figure everything out herself but now, she had to be careful with them. What if they are not who they say themselves to be? What if they had something to do with her illness and memory loss?

"For now, you will rest and once Doctor Shougo thinks that you are strong enough, we'll begin training." Kenshin said.

"Training?"

"Your powers came back when you fought Hiko at your house. However, your body is not strong enough to take the strain of your immense powers. We'll have to build up your strength, that way, your powers won't take over you completely and so you can control them."

Kaoru nodded. "What kind of training?"

Kenshin smiled gently at her. "Don't worry. We'll start with something simple and we'll slowly build it up. What do you think?"

"Okay." Kaoru replied.

"All right, I won't disturb you anymore. Go back to sleep." Kenshin said softly. He helped her to lie back down to her bed caringly.

Kaoru watched him leave, his fiery hair gently swaying behind him.

She closed her eyes…

* * *

A/N: Well, there. This is the end of this chapter. Please do review to let me know what you all think! Only through feedback would I know where I can improve. I apologize if there are any typos or errors. Coming next: Kenshin's training with Kaoru and how Kaoru slowly regain her memories. 


End file.
